Um Lugar no Coração
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Era hora de procurar uma esposa, mas desta vez não pretendia que o amor fizesse parte do trato. Era mais velho e infinitamente mais sábio, e sabia que o amor não era necessário, nem sequer desejável. Publicaria um anúncio em vários jornais importantes do Oeste e do Meio Oeste. E em letra de tipografia, escreveu: PROCURA-SE UMA ESPOSA... .
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse

Era hora de procurar uma esposa, mas desta vez não pretendia que o «amor» fizesse parte do trato. Era mais velho e infinitamente mais sábio, e sabia que o «amor» não era necessário, nem sequer desejável.

Edward Cullen tinha sido como um tolo em certa ocasião e tinha estado a ponto de perder tudo. Não voltaria a acontecer. Dessa vez escolheria uma esposa com o cérebro e não com o conteúdo de suas calças, e selecionaria uma que estivesse satisfeita de viver num rancho isolado, disposta a trabalhar duramente e ser boa mãe para seus filhos, que lhe interessasse mais a família do que a moda. No passado tinha se apaixonado por uma carinha bonita, mas o aspecto já não figurava em sua lista de requisitos. Era um homem normal com um impulso sexual sadio; isso bastaria para ter os filhos que queria. Não procurava paixão. A paixão o tinha conduzido ao pior erro de sua vida. Nesse momento queria uma mulher que fosse confiável e tivesse objetivos em comum.

O problema era que não dispunha de tempo para encontrá-la. Trabalhava de doze a dezesseis horas no dia, tratando de manter a propriedade funcionando. Tinham sido necessários sete anos, mas pelo que parecia ao fim daquele ano iria deixar os números vermelhos para trás. Tinha perdido a metade de suas terras, uma perda que lhe devorava a alma cada minuto de sua vida, mas jamais ia permitir perder o que lhe restava. Tinha perdido a maior parte de seu gado; as enormes manadas já não existiam, e trabalhava como um escravo para cuidar das reses que lhe sobraram. Os homens também tinham partido; não tinha sido capaz de pagar seus contra-cheques. Havia três anos que não comprava um novo par de calças. Oito que não pintava os celeiros nem a casa. Mas Tanya, sua ex-mulher, tinha suas exorbitantes dívidas, adquiridas antes do casamento, pagas. Tinha seu apartamento em Manhattam, seu caro guarda-roupa. Que importava a ela que tivesse que suplicar? Que tivesse que vender suas terras, suas reses, esvaziar suas contas bancárias para dar-lhe a metade de suas posses? Isso tudo apenas por que ela se sentia no «direito»? Depois de tudo, não tinha passado dois anos inteiros casada com ele? Não tinha vivido dois infernais invernos em Montana, isolada por completo da civilização? Que importava que o rancho estivesse em sua família há cem anos? Dois anos de casados lhe davam «direito» à metade dele, ou ao seu equivalente em dinheiro frio. Ela tinha estado encantada em completar a conclusão do trato. Não tinha tanto? Podia vender um pouco de terra; depois de tudo, era proprietário de uma grande extensão desta, não sentiria falta uns milhares de acres. Ajudava o fato que seu pai era um magnata dos negócios e que tinha vários contatos, tanto em Montana como nos outros estados do oeste, e explicava por que o juiz não tinha ficado satisfeito com os argumentos de Edward. De que a quantidade que exigia Tanya iria levá-lo direto a falência.

Esse era outro erro que não ia cometer. A mulher com a qual se casasse nessa ocasião teria que assinar um acordo pré-nupcial que protegeria seu rancho em caso de divórcio. Não pensava em arriscar nem um metro quadrado de terra da herança de seus filhos, nem do dinheiro que faria falta para dirigir o rancho. Nenhuma mulher ia voltar a depená-lo; podia abandoná-lo, mas não levaria nada seu.

Se não fosse a questão dos filhos, teria sido feliz ficando solteiro o resto de sua vida. Queria filhos. Precisava deles Queria ensiná-los a amar a terra tal como tinham ensinado a ele, deixar sua herança, passar o legado que lhe tinham transmitido. Mais do que isso queria a vida que os meninos contribuiriam ao velho e vazio rancho, os risos, as lágrimas e a fúria. Os gritos de medos infantis e o alvoroço. Queria herdeiros de seu próprio sangue. E para ter filhos precisava de uma esposa.

Além disso, também seria conveniente. Tinha muito que falar a favor do sexo seguro, em particular quando não tinha tempo para perder procurando-o. A única coisa que precisava era uma mulher sólida, firme e pouco exigente, em sua cama todas as noites, e seus hormônios se ocupariam do demais.

Mas as mulheres solteiras e casadoiras escasseavam nessa parte do país; todas se mudavam para as cidades. A vida num rancho era dura, e queriam um pouco de estímulo e luxo em sua vida. Além disso, Edward não tinha tempo, dinheiro nem predisposição para cortejar uma mulher. Tinha uma maneira mais eficaz de encontrar uma.

Havia lido um artigo numa revista há pouco tempo sobre a quantidade de granjeiros do meio oeste que colocavam anúncios solicitando esposas, e também tinha visto um programa de televisão sobre homens do Alaska que faziam o mesmo. Uma parte dele não gostava da idéia de anunciar-se, já que era um homem reservado. Por outro lado, não teria que gastar um monte de dinheiro por colocar uns poucos anúncios nas seções pessoais de alguns jornais, e nesses dias o dinheiro significava muito para ele. Não teria que conhecer às mulheres que não o atraíssem, não ia ter que perder tempo conduzindo de um lado para outro, convidando-as, chegando a seduzi-las. Em particular lhe desagradava essa última parte, nem sequer queria seduzir à que pudesse chegar a ser sua mulher. Tinha uma grossa cobertura de gelo ao seu redor e gostava que fosse dessa maneira. A visão resultava muito mais clara quando não a entorpecia a emoção. Essa parte dele se sentia satisfeita com o distanciamento de um anúncio, ainda que a parte reservada lhe desagradasse à natureza pública dessa atuação.

Mas tinha decidido que esse era o caminho a seguir, e Edward Cullen não perdia tempo uma vez tomado uma decisão. Publicaria o anúncio em vários dos jornais mais importantes do Oeste e do Meio Oeste. Sacou um bloco de notas e começou a traçar o rascunho do que queria ver anunciado; depois, em letra de tipografia, escreveu: « PROCURA-SE UMA ESPOSA... ».


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi Amores di mi vida... Essa é minha nova adaptação, esse livro é Linda Howard " Um Lugar no Coração", espero que gostem, eu adorei quando li, essa Bella é determinada, e vai conquistar vocês, como me conquistou... Mas bora Ler... Boa leitura... Nos Vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Isabella Marie Swan regressou ao escritório depois do almoço. Sua amiga Alice pensava que nunca dava a impressão que aquela mulher tivesse pressa para alguma coisa. E também que pudesse suar. Do lado de fora fazia trinta e cinco graus, mas nenhuma umidade ou ruga maculava o perfeito vestido branco pérola. Tudo assentava bem em Bella.

— É muito desagradável — comentou Alice, recostando-se na cadeira para avaliar a aproximação de Bella —. É insano não suar, antinatural não enrugar a roupa e ofensivo que seu cabelo não se rebele.

— Suo — contradisse Bella divertida.

— Quando?

— Cada terça e quinta-feira às sete da tarde.

— Não acredito. Você marca um encontro com suas glândulas sudoríparas?

— Não, jogo tênis.

— Isso não conta — fez o sinal da cruz com os dedos para repelir a menção do exercício, que em sua opinião era o oitavo pecado mortal. - Com um tempo como este, gente normal transpira sem ter que fazer exercício. E sua roupa? Não amarrota? Em algum momento seu cabelo cai no seu rosto?

— Claro que sim.

— E diante de testemunhas?!

Bella se sentou na borda da escrivaninha de Alice e cruzou as pernas à altura dos tornozelos. Era uma postura que demonstrava tranqüilidade, quase masculina, mas que ficava graciosa nela cada vez que a realizava. Inclinou a cabeça para estudar o jornal que sua amiga estivera lendo.

— Algo interessante?

A mãe de Alice sempre lhe enviava pelo correio a edição dominical de seu jornal de Omaha, para que pudesse ficar a par das notícias locais.

— Minha melhor amiga da escola vai se casar. Seu anúncio de bodas saiu aqui. Uma conhecida morreu, um antigo noivo ganhou seu primeiro milhão, e a seca está disparando o preço do milho. As coisas habituais — dobrou o jornal e o entregou a Bella, que gostava de ler jornais de cidades diferentes. —. Há um excelente artigo a respeito de mudar-se para outra parte do país a procura de trabalho. Lamento não ter lido ele antes de deixar Omaha.

— Está aqui há dois anos. É tarde demais para sofrer uma comoção cultural.

— A saudade não segue essas regras.

— Está falando sério que sente falta? Ou está triste porque a semana passada rompeu com a "Maravilha de Wall Street" e ainda não encontrou outro substituto?

Sorriram e Bella regressou a seu próprio escritório com o jornal na mão. Observou sua escrivaninha. Estava espantosamente vazia. Podia ficar no escritório o resto do dia ou ir a casa, e nenhuma das duas coisas faria alguma diferença. O mais provável era que ninguém se inteirasse que tivesse ido embora, a não ser que decidisse contar a alguém. Essa era a assiduidade com a que soava seu telefone.

Tinha vantagens ser a irmã adotiva do proprietário. No entanto, o aborrecimento não era uma delas. Estar ociosa era doloroso para ela. Aproximava-se o momento que teria que dar um beijo em Jasper, agradece-lo por sua consideração e educadamente declinar a continuar com esse «trabalho».

Talvez inclusive deveria pensar em se mudar. Talvez à Costa Oeste. Ou a Fiji. Jasper não tinha interesses comerciais em Fiji. Ainda.

Abriu o jornal e recostou na cadeira com os tornozelos cruzados sobre a mesa. A decisão esperaria; levaria um tempo trabalhando no problema, de maneira que seguiria ali quando terminasse de ler o diário.

Os jornais de outras cidades a encantavam, em particular os pequenos, com suas edições semanais que mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eram colunas que falavam de uma vida cotidiana. O diário de Omaha era demasiado grande para isso, mas ainda assim tinha um sabor do meio oeste que lhe recordava que certamente existia vida fora de Manhattam. A cidade era tão grande e complexa que aqueles que viviam nela tendiam a ser absorvidos por sua dinâmica. Constantemente procurava saídas a outros estilos de vida, não porque lhe desagradasse Nova York, e sim porque tudo estimulava sua curiosidade.

Saltou a seção de Internacional, porque tanto em Omaha como em Nova York era a mesma, leu as notícias do meio oeste e as locais, para inteirar-se de que a seca afetava aos granjeiros e rancheiros, mas criava um negócio florescente para os matadouros, e também para se inteirar de quem tinha se casado ou pretendia fazê-lo. Leu os anúncios de vendas, comparou o preço das propriedades em Omaha com os de Nova York, e como sempre ficou assombrada pela diferença. Passava os olhos pelos anúncios de «Procura-se» quando um na seção Pessoal chamou sua atenção.

_Procura-se esposa para rancheiro empreendedor. Deve ter um caráter sólido, querer filhos e poder trabalhar num rancho. Preferivelmente entre vinte e cinco e trinta e cinco anos_.

As que estivessem interessadas deviam contatar com o citado rancheiro empreendedor num caixa postal dos correios de Billings, Montana.

De imediato captou a atenção de Bella, cuja imaginação ficou estimulada pelo anúncio, ainda que não estivesse segura se deveria se sentir divertida ou indignada. O homem praticamente pedia uma mistura de égua e empregada de rancho. Por outro lado, tinha sido brutalmente honesto a respeito de suas expectativas, o qual era uma brisa de ar fresco depois de alguns anúncios pessoais que tinha visto nos diários e revistas nova-iorquinos. Não tinha nada dessas tolices de «aquário sensível procura a mulher _new age_ dos noventa para explorar juntos o sentido do universo», que não revelava nada salvo que o escritor carecia do conceito de clareza na palavra escrita.

Há alguns meses tinha lido um artigo sobre as noivas por correspondência, e ainda que tivesse achado interessante, desagradou-lhe toda a impessoalidade que rodeava o assunto. Evidentemente se tratava de um grande negócio que unia mulheres orientais com homens das nações ocidentais, mas não se limitava a isso; granjeiros e rancheiros dos estados menos povoados tinham começado a anunciar-se, simplesmente porque em suas regiões tinham poucas mulheres. De fato, tinham uma revista inteira dedicada a isso.

Na realidade, esse anúncio tinha a mesma intenção que os que apareciam nas revistas mais elegantes: alguém procurava companhia. A necessidade era a mesma em todo mundo, ainda que às vezes se disfarçava com termos mais divertidos ou românticos.

E responder ao anúncio não era mais nada, do que aceitar conhecer alguém, como um encontro às cegas. Era um modo de entabular contato. Todas as relações começavam com um primeiro encontro, às cegas ou de outra natureza.

Dobrou o jornal e desejou ter algo que fazer aparte refletir sobre o tema dos anúncios pessoais.

Podia subir e esmurrar a escrivaninha de Jasper, mas desse jeito não conseguiria nada dele. Jasper não respondia bem à força; não ia perturbar o bom funcionamento de seus escritórios para dar algo que fazer a ela. Tinha-lhe oferecido o trabalho como um meio para que dispusesse de uma atividade na vida depois de perder sua mãe e sua avó num breve espaço de tempo, mas os dois sabiam que o trabalho tinha ultrapassado seu objetivo. Só um otimismo incurável a tinha mantido ali tanto tempo, com a esperança de que se convertesse em algo válido. Se esmurrasse a escrivaninha de Jasper, ele se recostaria na cadeira e lhe sorriria com expressão perversamente divertida, ainda que a boca raramente se unia aos olhos em celebração, e diria:A bola está em seu campo, querida. Ou você a chuta ou vai para a casa.

Sim, era hora de pensar em fazer algo novo. O sentimento de dor a tinha levado a inércia, e isso perdurara por mais de dois anos. Já era hora de lutar contra ela.

_Procura-se esposa. _

Abriu o jornal e voltou a ler o anúncio.

Não, não estava tão desesperada. Ou estava? Precisava de um trabalho novo, uma mudança de paisagem, não um marido.

Por outro lado, tinha vinte e oito anos, velha suficientemente para saber que a vida de cidade não era para ela, apesar de ter vivido em cidades quase toda sua vida. Quando menina, em Richmond, ficava encantada quando nos fins de semana ia visitar sua avó no campo. Quanto tinha desfrutado com a paz e a quietude, e quanta falta tinha sentido quando sua mãe voltou a se casar e tiveram que se mudar para Nova York.

Não, não estava desesperada, mas era curiosa por natureza e precisava de uma distração enquanto decidia que classe de trabalho deveria procurar e aonde. Era como um primeiro encontro. Se encaixava, encaixava. Não tinha nada contra Montana; além disso, seria uma história excelente para contar a seus netos, que tinha sido uma noiva por correspondência.

E se isso tudo não resultasse em nada, como seria o mais provável, não sairia magoada. Sentia-se muito mais segura respondendo o anúncio de um rancheiro de Montana do que o de um qualquer na cidade grande.

Entusiasmada com sua ousadia, introduziu um papel em sua máquina de escrever elétrica, redigiu uma resposta ao anúncio, colocou o papel em um envelope, colou um selo e o meteu pela caixa postal interna do escritório. Quando o envelope desapareceu, experimentou uma sensação peculiar e forte no estômago, como se acabasse de fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido.

Encolheu os ombros. Não tinha nada de que se preocupar. O mais provável era que nunca recebesse resposta de seu rancheiro de Montana. Depois de tudo, que poderiam ter em comum?

Edward Cullen franziu o cenho ao ver no envelope que o remete era de Nova York enquanto o abria e extraía a folha mecanografada de seu interior. O que podia saber alguém de Nova York sobre a vida num rancho? Esteve tentado a atirar a carta ao lixo; seria uma perda de tempo lê-la, igual à viagem a Billings para recolher a correspondência tinha sido. Nessa ocasião só tinha recebido essa resposta ao anúncio, ainda por cima de Nova York.

Mas no geral, as respostas ao anúncio não tinham sido animadoras, de modo que o melhor a fazer era ler aquela carta. De fato, essa era a terceira resposta que recebia. Imaginava que não deveria haver muitas mulheres no mundo ansiosas para viver num rancho em Montana.

A carta era breve, e notável na informação que não proporcionava. Chamava-se Bella M. Swan. Tinha vinte e oito anos, nunca tinha estado casada, era saudável, forte e disposta a trabalhar. Não tinha enviado uma foto. Era a única que não o tinha feito.

Era mais jovem que as outras duas mulheres que tinham respondido. A que trabalhava como professora era de sua idade, e nada feia. A outra mulher tinha trinta e seis anos, dois a mais do que ele, e jamais tinha realizado um trabalho remunerado; tinha ficado em casa a cuidado de sua mãe inválida, que tinha falecido há pouco tempo. Era comum, mas não feia. As duas teriam uma expectativa muito mais realista de espaços vastos e vazios e da dura vida num rancho do que essa tal Bella M. Swan.

Por outro lado, podia ser uma garota de cidade pequena que tinha se mudado para a cidade grande para descobrir que aquela vida não lhe agradava. Devia ter lido o anúncio num jornal que teriam lhe mandado por correio, porque era claro que ele não tinha desperdiçado o dinheiro publicando-o no New York Times. E devido às poucas respostas obtidas, também não podia desprezá-la. Realizaria os mesmos preparativos com ela que tinha feito com as outras, se ela ainda continuasse interessada depois que lhe escrevesse.

Saiu do escritório dos correios e se dirigiu até o jipe. Estava consumindo mais tempo do que realmente podia se permitir. Queria ter tudo arrumado em julho, e já estavam em meados de maio. Seis semanas. Queria encontrar uma esposa nas seguintes seis semanas.

_Senhorita Swan, _

_Chamo-me Edward Cullen. Tenho trinta e quatro anos, estou divorciado, sem filhos. Sou dono de um rancho na zona central de Montana. _

_Se ainda está interessada, podemos nos ver dentro em duas semanas a partir do sábado. Comunique-me por carta. Enviarei-lhe uma passagem de ônibus até Billings._

Não tinha nenhuma saudação de despedida, só sua assinatura: E.A. Cullen. Que representaria o A? Sua caligrafia era forte, angulosa e perfeitamente legível, e não tinha erros de ortografia.

Já conhecia seu nome, idade e que estava divorciado. Antes não tinha sido real; tinha sido unicamente alguém anônimo que tinha posto um anúncio para procurar uma esposa. Nesse momento tinha se convertido em uma pessoa.

E ocupado, se só poderia arranjar tempo para vê-la daqui a duas semanas. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Mesmo assim, não dava a impressão de estar desesperado por uma esposa a ponto de ter que se anunciar. Novamente teve a clara impressão de que ele se achava demasiado ocupado para procurar uma. Na carta escrevia que estava divorciado, de maneira que talvez tinha perdido a sua mulher por estar sempre ocupado. Sentia-se cada vez mais intrigada. Queria conhecer esse homem.

Bella M. Swan tinha respondido com rapidez, algo que as outras duas não tinham feito; ainda tinha que receber suas cartas. Edward abriu a dela.

_Senhor Cullen, chegarei a Billings na data estipulada. No entanto, não posso permitir que pague meus gastos de viagem, já que somos desconhecidos e talvez não surja nada de nosso encontro. _

_Meu vôo chega às dez trinta e nove da manhã. Espero que seja uma hora conveniente. Anexo uma cópia do horário de meu vôo. Por favor, se seus planos mudaram, entre em contato comigo._

Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então preferia voar em vez de viajar de ônibus. Esboçou um sorriso cínico. Na realidade, ele também preferia. Inclusive tinha tido seu próprio micromotor, mas isso tinha sido antes de Tanya. Sua ex-mulher tinha se encarregado de que precisasse de anos para poder voltar a permitir-se viajar de avião, para não mencionar ter o seu próprio.

Uma parte dele apreciou o fato de que a Senhorita Swan lhe poupasse os gastos, mas em seu interior duro e orgulhoso o aborreceu não poder lhe pagar uma passagem de avião. Diabos, se até a passagem de ônibus teria feito ele apertar o cinto essa semana. Provavelmente quando descobrisse sua precária situação econômica, correria para longe a toda velocidade. Era impossível que essa mulher desse certo com ele, mas bem podia conhecê-la para certificasse disso. Depois de tudo, as candidatas não faziam fila para bater a sua porta.

Bella convidou Jasper para jantar na quinta-feira antes de seu vôo do sábado a Montasse, já que queria falar a sós com ele e sabia que ele tinha um encontro na sexta-feira.

Chegou as oito e foi diretamente ao pequeno bar do apartamento, onde se serviu um whisky com água. Ergueu a copo em direção a ela e, como sempre, seus olhos sorriram sem que sua boca compartilhasse o gesto. Bella ergueu a copo de vinho.

— Aos mistérios — brindou.

— Você tem um mistério? — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras e elegantes.

— Eu não, sou um livro aberto.

— Escrito numa língua desconhecida.

— E se alguma vez levantassem sua capa, que idioma apareceria?

Ele encolheu de ombros sem deixar de sorrir, ainda que não pudesse negar a fama que era frio com as pessoas. Bella era a pessoa mais próxima que tinha; o pai de Jasper tinha casado com sua mãe quando ela tinha dez anos e ele dezesseis, o que deveria ter sido uma grande diferença de idade para conseguir uma verdadeira intimidade, mas, inexplicavelmente, Jasper tinha passado seu tempo tentando faze-la se sentir bem-vinda em seu novo lar, conversando e escutando-a. Juntos tinham sobrevivido primeiro a morte do pai dele, e depois, cinco anos mais tarde, a de sua mãe; a maioria dos irmãos por casamento provavelmente teriam se distanciado depois daquilo, mas eles não, pois se davam realmente bem, como amigos e também como irmãos.

Jasper era um verdadeiro enigma: elegante, atrativo, quase aterradoramente inteligente, mas com uma fortaleza interna que ninguém jamais tinha recebido autorização para tocar. Bella era única que, inclusive, conhecia a existência desse interior. Ninguém mais tinha chegado a ver tanto dele. Nos anos decorridos desde que tinha herdado as Empresas Cannon, tinha remodelado as diferentes companhias, para fazê-las maiores e ricas que antes. Em suas mãos finas tinha uma grande quantidade de poder, mas nem sequer o império Cannon parecia chegar até seu centro privado. O homem em seu interior era uma cidadela, inviolada.

Nesse momento observava a Bella com olhos divertidos, e passado um minuto ela respondeu sua própria pergunta.

—Seu idioma seria obscuro, morto e, além disso, traduzido em um idioma que só você entendesse. Você é um enigma dentro de um quebra-cabeça envolvido numa charada, ou um jogo de similar dificuldade.

Ele esteve a ponto de sorrir; moveu os lábios e inclinou a cabeça para reconhecer a precisão de sua avaliação. Sorveu um gole de uísque e desfrutou de seu sabor.

— Que há para jantar?

— Conversa.

— Um verdadeiro caso de engolir nossas palavras.

— E espaguete.

— E bem, de que estamos conversando?

- Do fato de que vou procurar um novo trabalho, no mínimo — anunciou ela ao entrar na cozinha. Ele a seguiu e, sem hesitar, começou a ajudá-la a levar a comida até a mesa.

—Chegou à hora, não é mesmo? —perguntou Jasper com perspicácia—. O que decidiu fazer?

—Várias coisas — encolheu de ombros—. Basicamente, como bem disse, chegou à hora.

—Disse «no mínimo». E qual é o máximo?

Típico de Jasper ver os sentidos de cada palavra. Sorriu enquanto enchia os copos de vinho.

— Este sábado vou para Montana.

Ele piscou, demonstrando interesse intenso.

— Que há em Montana?

— Não o que. Quem.

— Quem, então?

— Um homem chamado Edward Cullen. Existe uma possibilidade de casamento. - Tinha ocasiões em que uma mirada dos olhos azuis pálidos de Jasper podia cortar como uma navalha, e essa era uma desses momentos.

- Soa como uma previsão meteorológica — comentou com voz neutra —. Importaria-se de dar uma porcentagem? Quarenta por cento de possibilidades de casamento? Cinqüenta?

—Não sei. Não saberei até que conheça ao homem.

Ele tinha estado servindo-se da massa, mas então deixou com cuidado os talheres de lado e respirou fundo. Bella o observou com interesse. Era uma das poucas vezes em que podia afirmar que havia visto Jasper surpreso.

— Quer dizer que ainda não o conhece? —perguntou com cuidado.

— Não. Trocamos correspondência, mas ainda não nos vimos. E pode ser que não gostemos um do outro pessoalmente. De fato, só existe uma possibilidade muito escassa de casamento. Em termos meteorológicos, não se espera acumulação de nuvens densas e tempestade. Apenas uma possibilidade de chuva.

— Mas é possível.

— Sim. Queria que soubesse.

— Como o conheceu?

— Não o conheço. Sei um pouco sobre ele, mas não muito.

— Então, como começou a escrever para ele?

— Ele colocou um anúncio procurando uma esposa.

Jasper pareceu aturdido, realmente aturdido. Bella se apiedou dele e lhe serviu o molho espesso sobre a massa antes que se esfriasse, já que parecia ter esquecido por completo do que fazia.

— Respondeu a um anúncio pessoal? —perguntou ao fim com voz tensa.

—Sim — assentiu e voltou à atenção a seu próprio prato.

— Santo Deus, sabe como isso é arriscado? — rugiu, aprumando o corpo e se inclinando na cadeira.

—Sim, sei — deu palminhas em sua mão—. Por favor, sente-se e coma. Não entraria em pânico se eu tivesse contado que tinha conhecido alguém num bar de Manhattam, e isso é muito mais arriscado do que conhecer um rancheiro de Montana.

— Na questão de saúde pública sim, mas há outras coisas a considerar. E se for um homem que gosta de abusar de seus direitos? E se tem uma ficha criminal?, ou for violento? O que sabe dele?

—Tem trinta e quatro anos. É proprietário de um rancho na região central de Montana, está divorciado e sem filhos. Tenho estado escrevendo para uma caixa postal de correios de Billings.

Pela expressão de Jasper, Bella soube que tinha tomado nota mental de tudo o que tinha lhe dito e que não esqueceria nem um só detalhe. Também sabia que faria uma pesquisa minuciosa sobre Edward Cullen; pensou em protestar, mas decidiu que não conseguiria nada. Quando Jasper dispusesse de seu relatório, ela já teria conhecido o senhor Cullen e teria formado sua própria opinião. Inclusive podia entender por que Jasper se sentia alarmado e protetor, ainda que não estivesse de acordo e nem tivesse necessidade disso. As cartas do Sr. Cullen tinham lhe confirmado que era um homem que gostava da verdade, sem enfeites e que não se importava como que as palavras pudessem soar ou parecer. — Posso convencê-la a não ir? —perguntou Jasper —. Ou ao menos de atrasar esse encontro?

— Não, sinto muito —. Sentia tanta curiosidade que quase não podia suportar.

Ele suspirou. Bella era curiosa como um gato e podia compreender por que um anúncio que dizia procurar uma esposa tinha tido aquele efeito sobre ela; uma vez que o tivesse lido, não teria outra escolha a não ser conhecer em pessoa o homem em questão. Se não tinha modo algum de convencê-la a não ir, poderia certificar de que não correria perigo. Antes que subisse no avião, saberia se esse Edward Cullen tinha algum tipo de histórico de criminalidade, até uma multa de estacionamento. Se existia algum indício de que Bella não ia estar a salvo, evitaria que subisse naquele avião ainda que tivesse que se sentar em cima dela.

Como se tivesse lido sua mente, ela se adiantou. Voltava a exibir aquela expressão angelical, a que fazia que ele se pusesse na defensiva.

— Se interferir em minha vida social, darei por fato que tenho o mesmo direito com a sua — comentou com doçura.- Em minha opinião. Necessita um pouco de ajuda em relação a suas mulheres.

Falava a sério. Bella jamais dizia algo que não estivesse certa, nunca ameaçava a menos que estivesse disposta a cumprir suas ameaças. Sem dizer uma palavra, Jasper tirou um lenço branco do bolso e balançou em sua direção em sinal de rendição.

O vôo aterrissou antecipadamente em Billings. Bella estudou o pequeno grupo de pessoas que esperava para receber os que desciam do avião, mas não viu nenhum homem sozinho que desse a impressão de estar procurando por ela. Respirou fundo, agradecida pelo pequeno descanso. Sentia-se inesperadamente nervosa.

Empregou o tempo para ir ao banheiro; ao sair, ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado pelos alto-falantes. «Isabella Swan, por favor, reúna-se com seu grupo no balcão de Informação. Isabella Swan, por favor, reúna-se com seu grupo no balcão de Informação. »

O coração começou a bater com força. Gostava da sensação de antecipação. Em fim havia chegado o momento. A curiosidade a estava matando.

Caminhou com passo tranqüilo. Tinha os olhos brilhantes. Estava um pouco nervosa agora, mas não revelava nada no olhar.

Devia ser o homem que estava apoiado no balcão de Informação. Usava um chapéu, de maneira que não podia ver muito bem seu rosto, mas era magro e estava em boa forma. Um sorriso dançava em seus lábios. Conheceriam-se, seriam corteses um com outro, passariam um dia agradável juntos, e no dia seguinte estreitaria sua mão e lhe diria que havia desfrutado da visita e que ali terminava tudo. Tudo seria muito civilizado e moderado, tal como a ela gostava...

Ele ergueu o rosto e virou o corpo em sua direção. Bella sentiu seus olhos se fixando nela e adquirindo mais intensidade.

Seu andar relaxado vacilou, depois se deteve por completo. Permaneceu paralisada no meio do aeroporto, incapaz de dar outro passo. Nunca havia acontecido algo assim com ela antes, mas se sentia impotente para se controlar. Estava aturdida demais. O coração batia com força, seguindo um ritmo doloroso. Respirava de forma entrecortada; a bolsa escapuliu entre os dedos e aterrissou no chão.

Sentia-se como uma tola, mas não se importava. Não podia deixar de olhá-lo.

Não era mais do que luxúria. Não podia ser outra coisa, não a primeira vista. O pânico a dominou ante a idéia de que pudesse ser outra coisa. «Só luxúria», repetiu para si mesma.

Não era o homem mais atraente que havia visto, porque Nova York estava cheio de homens estupendos, mas não importava. Em todas as formas que importavam, todas as formas primitivas e instintivas, incluindo a química, eletricidade, biologia ou o que fora, era devastador. O homem irradiava sexo. Santo Deus, por que tivera que pedir uma esposa por um anúncio?

Media no mínimo um metro oitenta e cinco e tinha os músculos de aço de um homem que realizara exercícios físicos pesados todos os dias de sua vida. Estava muito bronzeado, e seu cabelo, o que podia ver embaixo do chapéu, era bronze, quase cobre. Tinha uma mandíbula bem formada, e o queixo quadrado, boca firme e emoldurada por um par de covinhas. Não havia vestido nada especial para ir procurá-la, a não ser uma simples camisa branca com as mangas dobradas, um jeans velho e botas desgastadas.

Nenhuma das imagens que passou por sua mente excitada a havia preparado para isso. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi o de fugir, mas não podia se mover.

O primeiro pensamento de Edward foi que gostaria levá-la à cama, mas que seria impossível tê-la como esposa.

Era tudo o que havia temido que seria: uma mulher da cidade, sofisticada, que não sabia absolutamente nada de um rancho. Era óbvio desde seu sedoso cabelo chocolate, quase ruivos até a ponta de seus sapatos caros.

Estava vestida de branco, uma cor pouca prática para viajar, mas estava impecável, sem nem sequer uma ruga. A saia era muita justa e se detinha um pouco acima dos joelhos, revelando pernas que poderiam causar um enfarte em qualquer homem normal. Edward sentiu um nó nas entranhas só de olhar. Ergueu os olhos com esforço e teve o segundo impacto quando mirou sua face.

Sob a jaqueta ampla levava um top curto de uma rica tonalidade azul que devia ter feito que seus olhos parecessem azuis, mas sem conseguir o intento. Aquele olhar o fez ter impressão de se afogar. Eram cinzas, sem um vislumbre de azul, de aspecto suave, inclusive nesse momento, muito abertos pela... consternação? Não estava seguro da expressão do rosto feminino, mas tardiamente compreendeu que estava muito pálida e quieta e que havia largado a bolsa.

Avançou e aproveitou a desculpa para tocá-la. Fechou a mão sobre seu braço, que pareceu fresco e esbelto sob a palma cálida.

—Você está bem? Senhorita Swan?

Bella quase experimentou um tremor. Perguntou-se como um contato tão singelo podia lhe causar semelhante agitação. A proximidade contribuiu para alimentar o calor animal de seu corpo, sentiu seu cheiro, e teve o desejo de se jogar em seus braços e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço. Sentiu pânico. Devia sair correndo, deixá-lo ali. Mas em vez de fugir, recorreu a toda reserva de controle que possuía e conseguiu sorrir e estender a mão.

—Senhor Cullen.

Ele a estreitou e notou a ausência de jóias, exceto pelos discretos brincos de ouro. Não gostava de ver mãos de uma mulher ostentando anéis em cada dedo. Não a soltou ao repetir:

—Está se sentindo bem?

Bella piscou, fechou e abriu os olhos num gesto que mascarava um profundo turbilhão interno.

—Sim, obrigada — respondeu, sem se preocupar de inventar uma desculpa para sua conduta.

Olharam-se como pistoleiros ante um duelo, alheios às agitadas pessoas que iam e vinham desviando da pequena cena particular. Bella permanecia quieta, muito consciente de sua feminilidade enquanto ele a olhava de cima a baixo com aguda avaliação masculina, ainda que sem revelar agrado ou desaprovação. Seu rosto era o de um homem reservado.

— Vamos pegar o resto da bagagem — disse ele, rompendo a silenciosa confrontação. O regresso ao rancho era um trajeto longo, e estava impaciente por empreendê-lo. Lá e esperava várias tarefas, sem importar o tempo que demorasse.

Tinha voz de barítono. Bella registrou sua textura áspera ao mesmo tempo em que indicava a bolsa com um gesto da cabeça.

—Isto é tudo.

—Tudo?

—Sim.

Se toda sua roupa ia naquela pequena bolsa, pensou com ironia, era evidente que não havia traçado grandes planos para impressioná-lo com seu guarda-roupa. Claro que ela o impressionaria mais se não usasse nenhuma roupa.

Inclinou-se para recolher a valise sem soltar-lhe o braço. Era uma mulher provocante, em absoluto preparada para a vida num rancho, ainda que cada hormônio masculino lhe enviasse sinais de alerta. Se ia ficar apenas um dia; por que não desfrutaria de sua companhia? Seria uma espécie de despedida de solteiro antes de se assentar com uma mulher melhor preparada para o trabalho, já que levar um rancho era um trabalho duro e Isabella Swan não tinha a impressão de que alguma vez tivesse sido sequer exposta a esse conceito.

De forma natural, ao conduzi-la fora do aeroporto deslocou a mão que sustentava o braço até suas costas. Imediatamente decidiu seduzi-la, algo que no passado havia feito com as mulheres com tão pouco esforço como sorrir. Mas esses dias faziam parte do passado. Agradeceu que ela mantivesse uma conversa com facilidade, formulando perguntas sobre Montana, que ele respondia com igual facilidade, fazendo que relaxasse e se sentisse cômoda com ele, sem deixar de estudar em nenhum momento seu rosto e expressões.

Falando com objetividade, era de uma beleza singela, mas seu rosto estava iluminado por uma vitalidade que lhe dava um atrativo deslumbrante. Tinha o nariz um pouco grande. Umas ligeiras sardas lhe cobriam as bochechas e se dispersavam por seu rosto, extraordinariamente delineados. Era um belo rosto, bem como eram belas suas pernas. Tinha os lábios sensuais, mas a boca era larga e inquieta, como se estivesse a todo o momento à beira de um sorriso. Seus olhos eram de uma calmaria profunda que, em uma inspeção mais atenta, revelavam uma inteligência alerta e com freqüência divertida, ainda que Edward não sabia que podia resultar-lhe engraçado.

Se a tivesse conhecido antes de seu desgraçado casamento e desastroso divórcio, a teria perseguido por todo o condado até consegui-la. E só fato de pensar nessas pernas enroscadas ao redor de sua cintura lhe provocava uma excitação instantânea. Mas sabia o que queria de uma esposa, e isso Isabella não tinha. Dava a impressão de que nunca havia visto um cavalo.

Nada disso diminuía a resposta física que ela lhe provocava. Nunca antes havia experimentado, à primeira vista, essa atração demolidora. Era algo forte e aterrador, que lhe invadia o corpo de forma ardente e o punha rígido, apesar de não desejava estar assim no meio do aeroporto. De fato, lhe doíam às mãos pelo anseio de tocá-la, de explorar seus seios e quadris e aquelas delicadas curvas.

Lamentou que não fosse nada apropriada para seus objetivos. Ao caminhar a seu lado, viu as miradas de soslaio que lhe lançavam os outros homens. Desejou poder permitir-se o luxo de ficar com ela, mas era demasiado cara para ele. Nesse momento Edward se achava na bancarrota, ainda que em uma ocasião havia estado acostumado ao dinheiro; sabia como era, como cheirava e como se encaixava em seus dedos. E que combinava com Isabella Swan do mesmo modo que sua sedosa pele. Mas também sabia que não podia permitir-se o luxo de mantê-la com o perfume que exalava, muito menos com a roupa que usava.

— Que tipo de trabalho você faz? — perguntou quando saíram para o brilhante sol. As cartas escassas e breves que lhe havia mandado não lhe tinham revelado grande coisa.

Ela franziu o nariz.

—Trabalho num escritório sem janela, sem fazer nada importante, na empresa de meu meio-irmão. É um desses trabalhos inventados para familiares não se sentirem desprezados - porque poderia pensar que o havia algo de misterioso no fato dela decidir mudar para Montana, e uma coisa não tinha nada que ver com a outra.

- Já esteve alguma vez em um rancho? - perguntou, apesar de já conhecer a resposta.

— Não — Bella o olhou—. Mas sei montar a cavalo, era uma excelente amazona, cortesia de minha colega de quarto da universidade de Virginia, uma louca por cavalos.

Descartou sua perícia com um cavalo, já que montar por divertimento não tinha nada que ver com cavalgar um animal de trabalho, e isso eram seus cavalos, treinados e tão valiosos em seu próprio estilo como um cavalo de corridas. Outro assunto no que ela não devia ter experiência.

Chegaram ao jipe e ele a observou detalhadamente para ver se captava alguma expressão de desagrado pelo estado que se encontrava o carro. Bella não piscou e esperou enquanto ele abria a porta e depositava sua bolsa no centro do assento. Depois se retirou para deixá-la passar.

Tentou se sentar e descobriu que não podia. Riu ao dar-se conta de que a saia era justa demais. Não podia erguer as pernas o suficiente para subir no assento.

— O que não fazem as mulheres por vaidade — comentou com humor e começou a subir a saia —. Eu a vesti porque queria ter um aspecto agradável, mas teria sido muito mais inteligente ter usado uma calça.

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta enquanto a via subir a saia até revelar uma grande parte de suas esbeltas coxas. O calor explodiu em seu interior, fazendo-o sentir como se todo seu corpo se expandisse. Pensou que se subisse a saia um centímetro a mais já não seria capaz de permanecer de pé; no instante seguinte a tomou pela cintura e a ergueu até o assento. Ela emitiu um grito surpreso e se agarrou a seus antebraços para equilibrar-se.

Tinha a boca seca e a testa úmida de suor.

— Não volte a subir a saia estando comigo, a não ser que deseje que eu faça algo a respeito — resmungou com voz gutural. Tinha as melhores pernas que jamais havia visto, longas e fortes, com músculos alongados. Seria capaz de enroscá-las a seu arredor e agüentar, sem importar quão selvagem que fosse a cavalgada.

Bella não podia falar. A tensão se estendeu entre ambos, pesada e escura. Nos olhos de Edward ardia uma luxúria feroz e manifesta, e ela não podia apartar os olhos, presa nessa intensidade silenciosa. Ainda lhe segurava os antebraços. Começou a balbuciar desculpas.

— Sinto muito. Não era minha intenção... quero dizer, não me dei conta... — calou porque não podia dizer abertamente que não havia sido sua intenção excitá-lo. Sem importar a reação que lhe provocasse, basicamente seguia sendo um desconhecido.

Ele lhe lançou uma última olhada a suas pernas e se obrigou a soltar sua cintura.

— Sim, eu sei. Tudo bem — murmurou com voz ainda rouca. Não estava bem. Tinha todos os músculos do corpo tensos. Retrocedeu antes de ceder ao impulso de se colocar entre as pernas femininas para abri-las mais. A única coisa que teria que fazer seria introduzir as mãos sob a saia e percorrer o resto do caminho... Esmagou esse pensamento dentro de sua mente, porque se o concluísse, teria destroçado o pouco que lhe restava de controle.

Tinham deixado Billings bem atrás antes que eles voltassem a se falar.

-Está com fome? Há uma cafeteira mais adiante.

—Não, obrigada — respondeu com tom um pouco sonhador enquanto contemplava a larga paisagem que se abria diante ela. Estava acostumada a edifícios enormes, mas de repente pareciam insignificantes em comparação com essa extensão interminável de terra e céu. Era como se sua vida começasse de novo —. Qual é à distância até seu rancho?

—Uns duzentos e vinte quilômetros. Demoraremos quase três horas para chegar.

Ela piscou, assombrada pela distância. Não havia se dado conta do grande esforço que representava para ele ter ido buscá-la em Billings.

—Vai a Billings com freqüência?

Olhou-a, perguntando-se se ela tratava de averiguar quanto isolado se achava o rancho.

— Não — respondeu de forma sucinta.

— De maneira que esta é uma viagem especial?

— Esta manhã também me ocupei de alguns negócios — havia passado pelo banco para demonstrar ao departamento de empréstimos os novos números sobre os rendimentos projetados do rancho para o ano seguinte. Nesse momento, tinha melhores perspectivas que em muito tempo. Seguia na bancarrota, mas já podia ver a luz no fim do túnel. No banco todos tinham ficado satisfeitos.

Bella o olhou preocupada.

— Imagino então, que deve estar nessa correria desde do amanhecer, praticamente.

— Mais ou menos.

— Deve estar cansado.

— Num rancho a gente se acostuma a madrugar. Todos os dias me levanto antes que amanheça.

— O amanhecer aqui sem dúvida deve ser maravilhoso — olhou ao redor.

Edward recordava o quanto espetaculares que eram, mas fazia séculos que não dispunha de tempo para notar algum.

— Como todas as coisas, a gente acaba se acostumando. Sei que, com certamente em Nova York também há amanheceres.

— Acho que tenho a vaga lembrança de algum — riu divertida —, mas meu apartamento dá para o oeste. Eu vejo os crepúsculos, não os amanheceres.

Ele pegou o maço de cigarros do bolso da camisa, apanhou um e o levou aos lábios. Enquanto remexia no bolso do jeans na procura do isqueiro, ouviu-a perguntar com incredulidade:

— Você fuma?

O invadiu uma rápida irritação. Pelo tom de voz que empregou, teria parecido que o havia surpreendido maltratando animais ou algo igualmente repulsivo. Acendeu o cigarro e expeliu a fumaça na cabine.

—Sim — respondeu —. A incomoda? — deixou bem claro em seu tom de voz que estavam em seu veículo e que não iria deixar de fumar se quisesse.

Bella voltou a olhar para frente.

—Se está perguntando se a fumaça me incomoda, a resposta é não. Mas é que odeio ver alguém fumando. É como jogar roleta russa com sua vida.

—Exato. É minha vida.

Ela mordeu o lábio ante o comentário seco. «Santo Deus», pensou. «É um bom modo de começar a conhecer alguém... atacar seus hábitos pessoais».

— Sinto muito — desculpou se com sinceridade—. Não é problema meu, e não devia ter falado nada. Mas acontece que você me surpreendeu.

— Por quê? As pessoas fumam. Ou não se relaciona com ninguém que fume?

Ela refletiu um minuto, levando seu comentário sarcástico a sério.

—Na realidade, não. Alguns de nossos clientes fumam, mas nenhum de meus amigos pessoais o faz. Passei muito tempo com minha avó, e ela era muito antiquada em relação aos vícios. Ensinou-me que não devia praguejar, fumar ou beber. Nunca fumei — acrescentou.

Apesar da irritação que sentia, percebeu-se contendo o riso.

— Isso significa que pragueja e bebe?

— Cheguei há ser um pouco agressiva em minha linguagem em momentos de tensão — concedeu —. E avó Lily considerava que era perfeitamente apropriado para uma dama beber uma esporádica taça de vinho, como terapia medicinal, imagino. Em minha época universitária, também bebi cerveja. Mas não aprecio bebidas alcoólicas — continuou —. Assim eu imagino que metade dos ensinos de minha avó foram fixados.

- Ela tinha algo contra o jogo?

Bella o olhou com uma expressão de estranha aceitação.

— Vó Lily acreditava que a vida era um jogo e que todos deviam correr seus riscos. Às vezes se perde, às vezes se quebra a banca — era uma atitude que havia passado para sua neta. Caso contrário, o que estaria fazendo naquele jipe, a meio caminho de se apaixonar por um desconhecido?

Fazia tempo que Edward não enxergava seu lar pelos olhos de um estranho, mas ao deter o veículo junto a casa, sentiu-se súbita e amargamente envergonhado. A pintura da casa estava descascada, e os anexos se achavam ainda em pior estado. Fazia tempo que havia abandonado a idéia de manter o pátio organizado e por fim havia decidido destruir os canteiros de flores que no passado circulavam a casa, quase só restavam ervas daninhas agora. Nos últimos sete anos não havia adicionado nada de novo, e não havia substituído nada que estivesse quebrado, salvo em caso de absoluta necessidade. Se ocupar do gado havia sido mais importante do que podar a grama. A simples sobrevivência não havia deixado lugar para as delicadezas da vida. Havia feito o que devia ser feito, mas isso não significava que apreciasse o estado no qual se achava o rancho.

Bella notou a pintura descascada, mas não se importou; além do mais, não era nada que um pouco de esforço e vários litros de pintura não pudessem resolver. O que captou sua atenção foi à varanda sombreado, com uma rede, que rodeava toda a casa de dois andares. Avó Lily tinha uma varanda similar, e uma rede na qual tinham passado muitas horas preguiçosas.

— Me faz lembrar da casa de minha avó Lily — disse por fim com olhos sonhadores.

Ele abriu a porta e pôs as mãos em sua cintura para tirá-la do jipe antes que pudesse deslizar até o solo. Sobressaltada outra vez, o olhou.

— Não queria correr nenhum risco com essa saia — indicou ele quase com um rosnado.

Edward pegou a bolsa do porta-luvas com uma mão e com a outra a rodeou o braço.

Entraram pela porta de trás, que estava aberta e que dava para uma espécie de vestiário. Na lateral de uma parede se via uma máquina de lavar e uma secadora, e na parede oposta diversos chapéus estavam pendurados junto com impermeáveis amarelos e ponchos. Sobre uma esteira de borracha se alinhavam algumas botas sujas de lama. Bem na frente de um corredor pequeno havia um banheiro completo.

Viraram à esquerda e entraram na cozinha, grande, aberta e ensolarada com uma mesa para tomar café da manhã. Bella olhou com interesse os eletrodomésticos enormes que não se encaixavam com a imagem que tinha de uma cozinha em pequena escala no rancho de um solteiro. Havia esperado algo menor e muito mais antiquado do que aquele ambiente eficiente.

— A casa tem dez quartos — disse sem emoção —. Seis no térreo e quatro dormitórios no nadar de cima.

— É grande para uma pessoa sozinha — comentou, seguindo-o para a porta.

— Por isso quero me casar — fez o comentário como explicasse que queria um copo de água —. Meus pais a construíram quando eu era menino. Cresci aqui. Quero deixá-la para meus filhos.

Ela ficou ofegante, e não só por subir as escadas. A idéia de ser a pessoa que iria lhe dar tais filhos a deixava fraca.

Ele abriu uma porta situada bem na frente das escadas e a conduziu até um quarto grande e bonito com cortinas brancas nas janelas e um cobertor branco sobre a cama com dossel. Bella emitiu um suave som de prazer. Junto a uma das janelas havia uma penteadeira antiga e o que, sem dúvida, era um tapete feito à mão cobria o chão de madeira encerada. Passou rente a ela para depositar sua bolsa sobre a cama.

— Não posso tirar mais tempo livre — explicou —. As tarefas devem ser feitas, assim tenho que deixá-la sozinha por algum tempo. Pode descansar ou fazer o que lhe agradar. O banheiro fica no final do corredor se deseja refrescar-se. Meu dormitório tem um banheiro privativo, por isso não terá de se preocupar em topar comigo.

No espaço de uma batida de coração soube que não queria ficar sozinha.

— Não posso acompanhá-lo?

— Se aborrecerá, e é um trabalho cansativo e sujo.

— Não tenho medo de sujeira — encolheu os ombros.

Olhou-a um longo momento, com rosto inexpressivo.

— Está bem — concordou por fim, perguntando-se se pensaria do mesmo jeito quando seus sapatos de marca estivessem sujos.

— Irei mudar de roupa. Demorarei três minutos — sorriu.

— Estarei no celeiro. Venha quando estiver pronta — duvidava que fosse em três minutos.

Quando ele fechou a porta a suas costas, Bella tirou a roupa, vestiu um jeans e enfiou os pés em um par de tênis velho que havia levado para esse mesmo fim. Depois de tudo, não podia explorar um rancho com saltos altos. Vestiu uma camiseta branca sem mangas e saiu justo quando ele ia descer as escadas depois de mudar de camisa. Olhou-a assombrado. Bella esteve a ponto de tropeçar quando essa mirada masculina pousou em seus seios e de repente sentiu o corpo quente e pesado. Ela estava acostumada a homens que olhavam furtivamente para seus seios, mas Edward não fazia esforço algum para ocultar sua especulação. Sentiu um formigamento nos mamilos, que se endureceram contra o algodão que os cobria.

— Não pensei que conseguiria — comentou ele.

— Não perco tempo com roupa.

Também não era necessário. Bastava aquele corpo sobre o qual as vestia; todo o restante era supérfluo. Custou a afastar a imagem dos seios e daquelas pernas longas e esbeltas. E ao pensar em seu traseiro, que tinha um belo formato arredondado, sentiu-se muito mais acalorado do que o clima justificava.

Saíram juntos para ir ao celeiro, com Bella movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro para assimilar todos os aspectos do rancho. Ao lado havia uma garagem com três portas, do mesmo estilo da casa. Apontou.

— Quantos outros carros possui?

— Nenhum — respondeu.

Havia outros três edifícios vazios, com as janelas nuas.

— O que são?

— Barracões.

Havia um galinheiro bem construído, com frangos gordos que não paravam de ciscar pelo pátio.

— Vejo que se alimenta de seus próprios ovos - comentou ela. Percebeu pelo canto do olho que ele sorria de leve.

— E também de meu próprio leite.

— Muito eficiente. Estou impressionada. Não bebo leite fresco... acredito que desde dos meus seis anos.

— Não pensei que esse acento fosse de Nova York. Onde nasceu?

— Em Virginia. — Mudamos para Nova York quando minha mãe voltou a se casar, mas regressei a Virginia para ir à universidade.

— Seus pais se divorciaram?

— Não. Meu pai morreu e minha mãe voltou a se casar três anos depois.

Ele abriu a porta do celeiro.

— Meus pais morreram num período de um ano entre sim. Acredito que não puderam viver separados.

Envolveu-a o cheiro de ricos e terrenos de um celeiro ocupado; respirou fundo. Os cheiros de animais, couro, esterco, feno e palha se fundiam num aroma inconfundível. Para ela era uma combinação muito mais prazerosa do que a que saia dos escapamentos dos carros.

O celeiro era enorme. Havia notado um estábulo ao lado, também vazio, máquinas paradas e equipamentos deixados de lado. Tudo demonstrava claramente que em certa ocasião havia sido um rancho muito próspero, mas era evidente que Edward passava por momentos difíceis. O que devia fazer doloroso para seu orgulho. Teve vontade de segurar sua mão entre as delas e lhe dizer que não importava, mas teve a impressão que ele recusaria o gesto. O orgulho que o mantinha trabalhando sozinho naquela enorme propriedade não lhe permitiria aceitar nada que pudesse interpretar como compaixão.

Como não sabia nada sobre as tarefas que ele iria fazer nem a forma de levá-las a cabo, manteve-se afastada de seu caminho e o observou, notando a atenção meticulosa que ele dava a tudo o que fazia. Limpou o chão das baias e encheu-as de feno fresco, seus poderosos músculos se esticando sobre a pele. Encheu os cochos de comida e água fresca. Entre o celeiro e o estábulo havia três cavalos num pátio; foi até cada um deles, alimentou-os e depois os levou ao estábulo para passar a noite. Chamou uma vaca ridiculamente dócil e a introduziu em uma baia onde comeu contente enquanto ele a ordenhava. Com um balde e meio de um leite grosso e espumoso, Edward regressou a casa, onde dois gatos apareceram para miar de forma imperativa ao farejar o leite.

—Largue isso — disse —. Vá caçar ratos.

Bella já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Pegou as jarras estéreis que havia visto em seu primeiro percurso pela cozinha e o filtro para coar. Ele lhe dedicou uma mirada estranha enquanto sustentava a filtro sobre a boca da jarra para que ele vertesse o leite.

— Avó Lily costumava fazer o mesmo — comentou alegre—. Nunca fui o bastante forte para sustentar o balde e verter o leite, mas sabia que quando isso acontecesse, eu seria definitivamente adulta.

— E chegou a fazê-lo?

— Não. Vendeu a vaca um verão antes que eu entrasse na universidade. Só tinha uma para lhe produzir leite fresco, mas a região já começava a crescer e a perder seus costumes rurais, de maneira que se desfez dela.

Ele deixou o balde no chão e lhe tirou a tela.

— Então aqui tem sua oportunidade para torna-se adulta. Despeje-o.

Um sorriso sonhador apareceu nos lábios de Bella ao levantar o balde e verter com cuidado o líquido branco e cremoso sobre o filtro. O aroma cálido e doce encheu a cozinha. Quando esvaziou o balde, deixou-o de um lado e disse:

— Obrigada. Como rito de iniciação, supera com sobra o momento que consegui minha carteira de habilitação.

Foi nesse momento que aconteceu. Os olhos de Edward se enrugaram e os lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso. Bella sentiu um rebuliço interno e soube que estava perdida.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Devo continuar?_**

**_Esses Dois vão surpreender vocês... pensem em um homem ogro, obssecado, teimoso, desconfiado, grosso, amargurado, infeliz, solitario e arruinado... é esse Edward, Tanya o deixou assim. E agora pensem em uma mulher determinada, corajosa, apaixonada, realista, fiel, carinhosa, paciente, doce, gentil, amorosa, feliz, e quando toma uma decisão vai a até o fim, essa é nossa Bella... esses dois são uma explosão pura juntos... então leiam e comentem meninas, e espero de verdade que vocês gostem... Até Terça se der posto antes... Robsteijooossss_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para você... casamento a vista... Boa leitura... Nos Vemos lá Embaixo¬_**

- Não há muita vida noturna por aqui, mas há uma cervejaria e uma cafeteira a uns trinta quilômetros, se quiser ir dançar.

— Se importaria muito se ficássemos aqui? — Bella hesitou—. Você deve estar cansado, e sei que eu estou. Preferiria levantar os pés e descansar.

Edward guardou silêncio. Não havia esperado a negativa, e ainda que estivesse cansado, havia desejado tê-la nos braços enquanto dançavam. Por outro lado, estava em pé desde das quatro da manhã, e a idéia de relaxar em casa era como estar no céu. Duro seria relaxar com ela tão próxima.

— Poderíamos jogar Banco Imobiliário — disse ela —. Ou cartas. Sei jogar pôquer, vinte e um e...

— Por outro lado, está passando uma partida de beisebol na televisão.

Recostou-se no sofá e apoiou os pés sobre a mesinha de centro. O silêncio que reinou entre eles foi um pouco incômodo. Bella se levantou e sorriu.

- Deixarei você com sua partida de beisebol, se não se importa. Quero sentar na rede da varanda e escutar o som das rãs e dos grilos.

Edward a observou sair da sala com um rebolar de quadris. Passado um minuto ouviu o som das correntes quando se sentou e começou a balançar-se. Ligou o televisor e chegou há olhar um pouco a partida, mas tinha a mente no som rítmico. Desligou o aparelho.

Bella havia estado balançando e sonhando com os olhos fechados, mas os abriu ao ouvir o ruído do mosquiteiro e depois o das botas na varanda. Ele se deteve a um metro e apoiou o ombro numa das colunas da varanda.

Acendeu o isqueiro e depois a ponta do cigarro brilhou ao começar a queimar. Bella observou sua silhueta escura, desejando ter o direito de levantar e se aproximar dele, de rodear sua cintura com os braços e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Quando ele não falou, voltou a fechar os olhos e começou a flutuar na aprazível escuridão. A noite primaveril era acolhedora e as criaturas noturnas se dedicavam a suas rotinas. Esse era o tipo de vida que queria, próxima a terra, onde a serenidade podia ser extraída da natureza.

— Por que respondeu o anúncio?

Passaram alguns segundos antes que Bella abrisse os olhos e respondesse.

— Suponho que pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você o fez. Em parte por curiosidade, admito-o, mas eu também quero me casar e ter uma família.

— Para isso não precisa vir até aqui.

— Talvez sim — disse com seriedade.

— Não tem nenhum pretendente em Nova York?

—Tenho amigos, sim, mas nenhum que eu esteja levando a sério, ninguém com quem eu desejaria casar. E não acredito que eu deseje viver em Nova York. Este lugar é maravilhoso.

— Até agora viu as melhores facetas. Durante o inverno é um inferno congelado. Todos os lugares têm seus inconvenientes.

— E suas vantagens. Se não acreditasse que o positivo supera o negativo você não estaria aqui.

— Eu cresci aqui. O oeste é meu lar. Os esquimós também estão ligados a seus lares, mas eu não viveria ali.

Bella girou a cabeça para contemplar a noite; percebia o que se aproximava e desejava, rezava, que ele não dissesse.

— Isabella. Você não se encaixa aqui.

— Chame-me de Bella... Então, de maneira que a minha visita foi um fracasso? — com o pé direito seguiu mantendo o ritmo da rede.

— Sim.

— Ainda que se sinta atraído por mim? — na escuridão, podia ser mais atrevida do que em outras circunstâncias normais.

— A faísca funciona em ambos sentidos — apagou o cigarro com o salto da bota e o jogou longe do pátio.

— Sim. Por que não sou adequada para seus propósitos?

— É muito apropriada para os propósitos da cama — respondeu com franqueza - E eu gostaria de levá-la para lá agora mesmo. Mas fora da cama... não. Não serviria.

— Por favor, explique-me. Eu gostaria de entender por que está me recusando.

De repente ele se afastou da coluna e se sentou junto a ela na rede. Com um pé controlou o movimento e começou a dirigir o suave vai e vem.

— Eu estive casado, durante dois anos. Em muitos sentidos, como minha primeira mulher. Era uma pessoa de cidade. Ela gostava de entretenimento e a da variedade da cidade grande. Nunca antes havia estado num rancho, e o considerava romântico, como um filme... até que se deu conta que a maioria do tempo um rancheiro se dedica ao trabalho e não a diversão. Já tinha começado a se sentir inquieta antes da chegada do inverno, e essa foi à gota que faltava para transbordar o copo. Nosso segundo ano foi o puro inferno.

— Não me julgue por outra pessoa, Edward Cullen. Só por que uma mulher o decepcionou não quer dizer que todas as outras irão lhe decepcionar.

— Um homem que não aprende com seus erros é um idiota. Quando eu me casar novamente, será com uma mulher que saiba o que é a vida num rancho, que seja capaz de trabalhar comigo. Não voltarei a pôr o rancho em perigo.

— Se refere a que?

— Este rancho em uma ocasião foi um dos maiores e melhores da região. Olhando a seu redor pode ver que costumava ser muito mais do que o que é agora. Tinha os dois melhores reprodutores bovinos de quatro estados, um excelente programa de inseminação artificial, mais de quatro mil cabeças de gado e cinqüenta pessoas que trabalhavam para mim. Então me divorciei — apoiou o braço no respaldo da rede e continuou com voz amarga — A família de Tanya tinha muita influência com o juiz. Concordou que dois anos sendo minha mulher lhe davam direito à metade de meus bens, mas ela foi tão doce que decidiu que em dinheiro vivo seria melhor para ela do que terras e gado. Estive a ponto de falir. Tive que vender quase tudo para lhe pagar. Vendi terras que estavam com minha família a mais de cem anos. Isso foi há sete anos. Desde então tenho estado me matando a cada dia para tratar de manter este lugar em marcha, e este ano parece que em fim verei os benefícios. Quero filhos, alguém a quem deixar o rancho, mas desta vez escolherei melhor a minha mulher.

Ela estava consternada por tudo o que acontecera, mas respondeu com secura:

— E que me diz do amor? Entra em seus planos?

— Não — respondeu sem rodeios.

— E se sua mulher quiser mais?

— Não penso em lhe contar uma história bonita. Desde do princípio conhecerá minha postura. Mas serei um bom marido. Não sou violento e nem trato mal as mulheres. A única coisa que peço de uma esposa é fidelidade, companheirismo e os mesmos valores que eu tenho.

— E que esteja disposta a ser uma égua parideira.

—Isso também — concordou.

A decepção que experimentou foi com um golpe certeiro em seu ventre. Ele iria se casar com outra mulher. Afastou a vista de Edward e vasculhou em seu interior procurando o controle que necessitava.

— Então lhe desejo sorte. Espero que desta vez tenha um casamento feliz. Tem mais candidatas?

— Mais duas se alguma dela estiver interessada na vida num rancho, provavelmente lhe pedirei que se case comigo.

Tinha tudo tão bem planejado como uma transação comercial. Bella poderia ter chorado por semelhante desperdício de paixão, mas se agarrou ao resto de seu controle. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era controlar as perdas e tratar de esquecê-lo.

A escuridão ocultou a expressão desolada de seus olhos.

— Um coelho pode correr tanto quanto um cavalo de corridas... até certa distância.

A viagem de volta a Billings foi feita em silêncio na manhã seguinte. A noite tinha sido agradável, mas a tensão se tinha feito notar pela madrugada que passara em claro. Não podia suportar a idéia de não voltar a vê-lo nunca mais, mas assim eram as coisas e estava decidida a guardar sua dor para si mesma. Não ganharia nada chorando, apesar de que era o que tinha vontade de fazer.

Ele também parecia cansado.

— Lamento causar tantos contratempos e no fim... ter que ir embora.

Ele a olhou antes de concentrar outra vez a atenção na estrada.

— Você também fez uma viagem em vão.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, faltava meia hora para que seu vôo partisse. Ele havia sincronizado bem. Bella não partia as pressas, mas também não sobrava tempo para uma despedida prolongada.

— Não precisa estacionar — disse —. Pode me deixar aqui.

Voltou a olhá-la, mas nesse momento com uma estranha fúria. Não falou, mas estacionou e deu a volta no veículo para ir abrir-lhe a porta. Ela saltou com agilidade antes que ele pudesse descê-la pela cintura.

Edward tinha uma expressão séria ao apoiar a mão nas costas dela e conduzi-la ao terminal. Ao menos a saia que Bella usava esse dia era ampla e lhe permitia mover-se com liberdade, mas o modo que oscilava em torno de suas pernas o deixava quase tão louco quanto à saia justa. Não parava de pensar que aquela seria mais fácil de tirar do caminho.

Ao chegar à porta de embarque, pela caixa de som soou a chamada de seu vôo. Voltou-se com um sorriso que lhe custava manter na face e estendeu a mão.

— Adeus, Edward. Desejo-lhe sorte.

Ele pegou sua mão entre as dele sentindo a suave textura de sua pele em contraste com a palma endurecida e com calos de sua mão. Assim era ela, suave e sedosa por todo o corpo, e por isso a enviava para longe dele. Ao ver esses lábios entreabertos, a fome o dominou como um maremoto, derrubando barreiras e ignorando qualquer obstáculo.

— Tenho de saber seu gosto — disse baixinho e duramente—. Uma vez — rodeou a cintura delgada, a pressionou contra ele e baixou a cabeça.

Não foi um beijo cortês de despedida. Foi apaixonado e profundo. Edward tinha a boca ardente e selvagem, com sabor de fumo misturado ao seu próprio sabor. Bella rodeou o pescoço e apoiou-se contra seu peito, porque as pernas não mais a agüentavam. A força da boca de Edward lhe abriu os lábios e a tomou com a língua. Manteve-a contra ele com dolorosa pressão, achatando-lhe os seios e acomodando a pélvis contra a protuberância dura e palpitante de sua virilidade.

Vagamente ela ouviu a outras, pessoas a seu redor. Não lhe importou. Ele lhe fazia amor com a boca, excitando-a, agradando-a, consumindo-a. Beijava-a com toda a sensualidade ardente que havia percebido nele a primeira noite.

Não só deu as boas vindas à invasão de sua língua, mas também foi a seu encontro e lhe fez amor com a mesma determinação que empregava ele. Edward tremeu e durante um segundo a apertou com tanta força que Bella gemeu em sua boca. No instante se afastaram e ele ergueu a cabeça.

Respirando com rapidez, a meros centímetros de distância, olharam-se. A expressão dele era dura e sensual, os olhos dilatados pela excitação, os lábios ainda brilhando pela umidade do beijo. Ia voltar a beijá-la quando a segunda chamada que anunciava o vôo de Bella o deteve e fez que a soltasse devagar.

Todo o corpo dela o almejava. Aguardou, com a esperança de que ele pronunciasse as palavras que a retivessem ali.

— Será melhor do que se vá — foi o que disse Edward —. Ou perderá seu vôo.

Ela não pôde falar. Assentiu e se afastou com pernas trêmulas. Não olhou para trás. Era de má educação que uma mulher adulta chorasse como um bebê, e era isso que temia fazer se cedesse à necessidade de vê-lo ainda que só por uma fração de segundo.

Havia descido do avião em Billings sentindo-se segura e cheia de vida. Vinte e quatro horas depois partia se sentindo destroçada.

Jasper foi recebê-la no aeroporto de Nova York, o que informou a Bella de quanto preocupado havia estado. Ofereceu-lhe uma paródia de sorriso e viu como de imediato ele lia a angústia que a embargava. O sorriso se desvaneceu e ela se aninhou em seus braços. Não chorou, mas o peito se agitava de forma convulsiva enquanto lutava pelo controle.

— O matarei — murmurou Jasper com tom gentil.

Bella moveu a cabeça e respirou fundo para poder falar.

— Foi um perfeito cavaleiro. É um homem muito trabalhador e pragmático, e disse que eu não era apropriada para o posto.

Ele a acalentou com gentileza.

— E isso machucou seu ego?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e nesse momento conseguiu sorrir de verdade, ainda que de forma trêmula.

— Não, Acredito que conseguiu destroçar meu coração.

Jasper a estudou.

— Ninguém se apaixona em um dia.

— Às vezes não, outras sim. Ele não sentiu o mesmo, algo com o que terei que viver.

— Talvez seja melhor — com um braço sobre seus ombros, guiou-a para a saída —. Pesquisei-o... Sei que me pediu que não o fizesse — acrescentou com cautela ao ver a expressão ameaçadora que lhe lançou —. Mas seria um homem duro para qualquer mulher que quisesse viver com ele. Está compreensivelmente amargurado pelo ditame de seu divórcio...

— Eu sei. Ele me contou.

— Então sabe que qualquer mulher que se case com ele sofrerá um casamento frio. Ainda tem bastante de ira em seu interior.

— Vi o rancho. Tem motivos para estar aborrecido.

— Sua ex-mulher e a família dela o limparam. Falei com eles... com cautela. Temos que nos mover com cuidado quando entramos num ninho de serpentes...

— Se você pode, por favor, eu gostaria que os arruinasse financeiramente — disse como quem pede outra taça de champanhe.

— Isso não devolverá a ele o que perdeu.

—Não, mas sou o suficientemente vingativa para desejar que recebam o que merecem.

— Não tem nem um só osso vingativo em seu corpo.

— Sim tenho — afirmou com o mesmo tom gentil que Jasper empregava às vezes, o que fazia que pessoas inteligentes dessem um passo para trás.

Ele lhe deu um beijo no cabelo e a estreitou.

— Que vai fazer agora?

— Seguir adiante, imagino — encolheu de ombros —. Não há outra coisa que possa fazer.

Jasper a olhou e admirou sua resistência. Bella era uma lutadora; sempre seguia adiante. Às vezes precisava de uma muleta durante um tempo, mas ao final voltava a erguer-se e continuava por seus próprios meios. Edward Cullen devia ser muito homem para ter causado este efeito nela.

Duas semanas mais tarde. Edward subiu no jipe depois de levar a sua última visitante, Kate Johnson, até a parada do ônibus. Praguejou e esmurrou o volante, depois acendeu um cigarro e começou a fumar com gestos rápidos e furiosos.

Tudo havia sido uma maldita perda de tempo e dinheiro. A professora de Quillan havia dado uma boa olhada no isolamento do rancho e com educação havia dito que não estava interessada. Por outro lado, a Senhorita Johnson havia estado disposta a aceitar o posto, mas não foi capaz de lhe fazer a oferta. Era a mulher mais azeda que havia conhecido, carente de humor e desaprovava quase tudo o que via. A havia imaginado como uma mulher orientada para a família, já que havia sacrificado sua vida para cuidar de sua mãe inválida, mas nesse momento imaginava que havia sido mais uma cruz que uma bênção para a pobre mulher. O havia informado com secura de que estaria disposta a desempenhar seus deveres com ele uma vez que sua relação ficasse santificada pelo casamento, ainda que ele não ficasse esperando muitas ilusões a seu respeito.

Três candidatas. Uma que não queria, outra que não o queria e a outra inapropriada para o trabalho. Bella. Pernas longas e formosas. Cabelo chocolates e sedosos e profundos olhos azuis. Uma boca suave e um sabor como mel. O que faria a vida num rancho a alguém tão elegante e pouco preparado?

Mas havia passado duas semanas revirando-se na cama pela noite porque seu corpo frustrado não o deixava dormir, e quando por fim o conseguia, sonhava com ela e acordava num estado ainda pior que quando estava acordado. A região entre suas pernas estava sempre dolorida, estava de mau humor e fumava o dobro do habitual. Maldita fosse por ser mais do que desejava ou podia permitir-se.

Havia se agarrado a ele e o havia beijado com uma resposta tão fervorosa que aquela noite não tinha sido possível dormir, mas havia se afastado dele sem sequer olhar atrás. Se tivesse virado ainda que fosse uma só vez, se tivesse mostrado a mínima relutância em partir, poderia ter se amaciado e pedido que ficasse, mas ela não o havia feito. Inclusive havia lhe desejado boa sorte para encontrar outra mulher. Não parecia que sua rejeição a tivesse ferido em demasia. A teria impedido de ir. Quase o enlouquecia saber que teria ficado se tivesse pedido, que já poderiam estar casados. Deitada embaixo dele todas as noites, e a cama poderia se desmontar, mas não por frustração.

Não. Era demasiado parecida com Tanya. Se desse a chance dela colocar suas garras sobre ele, o rasgaria, inclusive talvez lhe fizesse mais dano do que tinha feito Tanya, pois nunca tinha desejado sua ex-mulher como desejava a Bella.

Apagou o cigarro e acendeu outro, sentindo a fumaça queimando a garganta e os pulmões.

Desceu do jipe e se dirigiu a cabine telefônica. Um telefonema a central de informação e conseguiu seu número. Provavelmente era outra perda de tempo; a essa hora do dia estaria no trabalho, mas o dominava uma urgência que o incomodava, mas que era incapaz de resistir.

Discou e uma operadora disse às moedas que precisava introduzir. Sacou algumas do bolso e praguejou ao ver que não tinha moedas suficientes.

— Senhor, por favor, deposite a quantidade correta.

— Um minuto — pegou a carteira e procurou entre os papéis até que encontrou o cartão telefônico e leu o número dele à operadora. Não o havia utilizado em sete anos, assim rezou para que ainda seguisse funcionando.

— Obrigado — disse a operadora, e Edward ouviu os bips eletrônicos enquanto passava o telefonema.

Soou três vezes, depois aquela voz cálida e um pouco rouca disse:

— Alô.

— Bella.

— Sim — respondeu depois se seguiu uma pausa —. Edward?

— Sim — calou ao passar um caminhão e aguardou até que pôde voltar a ouvir —. Já esteve aqui e viu como é. Está disposta a se casar comigo?

A pausa nessa ocasião foi mais prolongada. Ao final ela respondeu:

— As outras duas não deram certo?

— Não. Qual é sua resposta?

— Sim — disse placidamente.

Ele fechou os olhos à medida que a tensão quase intolerável se suavizava. Deus, podia estar cometendo o mesmo erro que havia cometido com Tanya, mas tinha que tê-la.

— Terá que assinar um acordo pré-nupcial, aceitando abandonar todos os direitos sobre a propriedade que possuo antes do casamento e renunciando a qualquer direito a pensão ou a uma soma global em caso de divórcio.

— De acordo. É um acordo mútuo, verdade? O que vale para mim vale para você também, certo?

— Claro — respondeu irritado. — Então, perfeito.

— Quero um certificado médico sobre seu estado de saúde.

— Muito bem. Eu também quero um de seu médico. - A irritação ameaçou converter-se em fúria, mas a controlou. Ela tinha tanto direito de estar tranqüila com respeito a sua saúde como ele de exigir o mesmo. As doenças de transmissão sexual não se detinham na fronteira de Montana, e a AIDS não era a única preocupação que deveria ter as pessoas.

— Quero que o casamento se celebre em duas semanas. Quando pode estar aqui?

— De quanto é o período de espera?

— Parece-me que de cinco dias. Tenho de verificar. Pode está aqui na próxima semana?

— Acredito que sim. Passa-me seu número e eu ligarei.

Recitou-o; depois o silêncio crepitou na linha.

— Nos veremos na próxima semana — disse ele.

—Sim — concordou ela depois de outra pausa—. Nos veremos então. Adeus.

Despediu-se e pendurou o telefone no gancho, depois se apoiou contra a cabine com os olhos fechados. Ele havia feito. Havia lhe pedido que se casasse com ele na contramão do que ditava o senso comum, ainda que nessa ocasião se protegeria a si mesmo e ao rancho. A teria, mas se manteria sob controle e todos os documentos legais protegeriam o rancho.

Ao regressar ao jipe, passou junto a uma lixeira e, sem se dar tempo para pensar, jogou lá seu maço de cigarros. Ainda praguejava ao subir ao veículo e arrancá-lo. Durante alguns dias iria estar com humor o bastante para lutar com ursos pardos.

Bella desligou o telefone lentamente, aturdida pela emoção. Não podia acreditar que a tivesse chamado. Não podia acreditar que lhe tivesse dito que se casaria com ele. Não podia acreditar em nada da conversa que tinham mantido. Devia ser a declaração menos romântica, mais profissional e insultante da história. E ainda assim havia dito que sim. Sim! Mil vezes sim!

Tinha que estar em Montana em uma semana. Devia fazer mil coisas: as malas, trancar o apartamento, despedir-se de todos seus amigos... e submeter-se a um exame físico. Mas a única coisa que podia fazer nesse momento era permanecer sentada com a cabeça dando voltas.

Tinha que ser prática. Era óbvio que Edward não daria muitas oportunidades ao casamento, apesar de que, ia casar-se por seus próprios motivos. Perguntou-se por que não teriam funcionado as outras duas, já que ele havia insistido que ela não era agüentaria o tranco. Mas sabia que a desejava, já que não havia esquecido o beijo no aeroporto e o modo que ele a havia olhado. E ela também o desejava, mais do que havia pensado que podia ser possível desejar um homem, tanto física como emocionalmente, mas, bastaria isso para manter unida uma relação uma vez que se enfrentassem a rotina diária que enfrentava o casal? O amaria ainda quando se resfriasse e estivesse doente, ou gritasse por algo que não fosse sua culpa? Ele ainda a desejaria quando a visse sem maquiagem e ainda sonolenta de sono, com o cabelo revolto ou quando também se encontrasse de mal-humor?

E já que estava nesse caminho, pediria ao médico que lhe receitasse pílulas anticoncepcionais. Se tudo saísse bem e decidissem ter filhos, seria fácil deixar de tomá-la, mas seria um desastre se ficasse grávida de imediato e o casamento não desse certo. Era algo que já teria discutido com Edward se a situação fosse normal entre eles, ainda que nada entre eles pudesse ser normal.

Ia realizar uma mudança completa em sua vida e não sabia que comida ele apreciava ou qual era sua cor favorita, nem como reagiria ante qualquer situação determinada; a única coisa que, na verdade, sabia sobre ele era que lhe provocava uma resposta mais intensa do que qualquer homem que tivesse conhecido. Decididamente seguia os ditados de seu coração e não os de sua cabeça.

Edward iria querer que a cerimônia nupcial fosse a mais singela possível, diante de um juiz de paz. Isso não lhe importava, mas decidiu que Jasper e sua amiga Alice estariam presentes. Seriam eles as testemunhas, e não dois desconhecidos.

Tal como havia esperado, Jasper se mostrou bem pouco entusiasmado pela notícia.

— Sei que ele a cativou, mas, não deveria dar-lhe mais tempo? O viu apenas uma vez. Ou chegou a conhecê-lo, _realmente bem_, durante o encontro.

— Disse a você que ele foi um perfeito cavaleiro.

— Ah, e você foi uma perfeita dama?

— Eu sou boa em tudo o que faço, ainda que jamais afirmei ser perfeita.

— Está decidida a ter esse homem, não é? — adiantou-se e lhe beliscou a bochecha.

— Ele me deu esta oportunidade, e vou agarrá-la antes que ele mude de idéia. Oh, sim, vamos nos casar, ainda que eu tenha que seqüestra-lo.

— Ele não sabe a surpresa que lhe espera — murmurou Jasper—. Conhece a teimosia de bulldog que esconde por trás de sua fachada amável?

— Claro que não. A conhecerá em seu devido tempo, depois que estivermos casados — esboçou seu sorriso doce.

— Bem, quando vou conhecê-lo?

—No dia do casamento, provavelmente. Não importa o que tenha programado, espero que deixe tudo e suba em um avião quando eu lhe chamar.

— Eu não perderia isso.

Alice se mostrou ainda menos entusiasmada.

— O que você sabe da vida em um rancho? — perguntou com tom abominável —. Nada. Não há cinemas, nem vizinhos, nem teatros, nem óperas, nem concertos.

— Também não há poluição, nem terei que pôr seis fechaduras diferentes em minha porta quando sair de casa, nem me assaltarão quando for as compras.

— Jamais te roubaram.

— Mas sempre existe a possibilidade. Conheço gente que foi roubada diversas vezes.

— Existe a possibilidade de um monte de coisas. É possível inclusive que eu me case um dia, mas não espero isso com um suspiro contido. Essa não é a questão. A verdade é que você não tem idéia o que é uma vida em um rancho. Você tinha que ter pelo menos uma idéia. É uma vida dura e solitária, e você não é uma pessoa isolada.

— Muito pelo contrário, minha querida amiga. Sinto-me mais contente comigo mesma que rodeada de gente. Se eu tivesse que viver nas planícies mongólicas para viver com ele eu o faria.

— Deus do céu — Alice se mostrou assombrada —. Está apaixonada!

— Claro que sim — Bella assentiu—. Por que outro motivo iria me casar com ele?

— Bem, isso explica a súbita loucura. Ele sente o mesmo?

— Ainda não. Vou ter que me esforçar ao máximo para convencê-lo.

— Seria uma perda de tempo frisar que geralmente isso acontecesse antes das pessoas disserem «sim, aceito»?

Bella franziu os lábios e refletiu.

— Sim. Vou me casar. E eu gostaria que estivesse presente.

—Sim... claro que irei! Nada me impediria. Tenho de conhecer essa concentração de virtudes masculinas!

— Jamais disse que ele é virtuoso.

Entendendo-se, olharam-se e sorriram.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Espero que sim... Agora começa o um grande desafio para Bella, esse homem não é facil de conviver... E ai vocês fariam a mesma coisa, se você estivessem no lugar da Bella? _**

**_Comentem amores... vocês são meu combustivel Rsrsrs... Até Quarta... Robsteijooosss_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... se preparem o casamento chegou, e uma noite de nupcias mais esquisita também... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Doze dias mais tarde se casavam em Billings. Bella se achava exausta no dia do casamento, que se levou a cabo na sala do juiz. Desde do telefonema de Edward cada noite havia dormido somente algumas poucas horas, porque havia precisado muito tempo para guardar toda uma vida de pertences, escolher e descartar coisas. Também havia feito os exames médicos e havia transmitido os resultados a Edward, e não lhe surpreendeu receber no dia seguinte por sedex o exame dele.

Havia enviado ao rancho numerosas caixas com livros, álbuns, fitas, Cds, som estéreo e a roupa de inverno, perguntando-se que diria Edward ao ver que seu lar era invadido pela parafernália de uma desconhecida. Mas às vezes que falou por telefone com ele, não havia mencionado nada. Antes de se dar conta, Bella voltou a voar a Billings, mas naquela ocasião para não regressar.

Edward não a beijou quando foi recebê-la no aeroporto, e isso a alegrou. Estava cansada e nervosa e começava a experimentar as primeiras dúvidas.

E pela expressão no rosto dele, quando começasse a beijá-la outra vez, não tinha intenção de parar, e Bella não se achava preparada para isso. Mas o coração quase parou ao vê-lo, reafirmando que o que fazia era correto.

Pensava em ficar num motel em Billings durante os cinco dias que faltavam para o casamento; Edward a olhou com o cenho franzido quando lhe contou seus planos.

— Não tem sentido pagar um motel quando pode estar no rancho.

— Claro que tem. Primeiro, quase toda roupa que tenho aqui não me serve de nada e permanecerá nas malas. Tenho de comprar trajes para Montana: jeans, botas e coisas desse estilo. Não tem sentido realizar uma viagem adicional mais adiante para comprá-las quando já estou aqui. E, além disso, agora não posso ficar sozinha com você no rancho. E você sabe o porque.

Cingiu-lhe a cintura com as mãos e a colou a ele. Entrecerrou os olhos.

— Porque a colocaria embaixo de mim mal entrasse na casa.

— Eu sei. Não estou pronta para iniciar essa parte de nossa relação. Encontro-me cansada, nervosa e realmente não nos conhecemos tão bem...

— Vamos nos casar em cinco dias. Não vamos nos conhecer muito melhor então, mas não planejo passar a noite de núpcias sozinho.

—Não passará — sussurrou Bella.

— De maneira que, uma das condições para levar você para a cama é colocar um anel em seu dedo? —sua voz adquiriu um tom áspero.

Estava aborrecido e ela não queria que estivesse; só queria que entendesse.

—Isso não é tudo. Se o casamento se celebrasse dentro de dois meses, estou certa de que nós... faríamos amor antes da cerimônia, mas não será assim. Só peço um pouco de tempo para descansar e me recuperar.

Ele a estudou e notou as olheiras e a palidez de sua pele. Havia se desligado de toda uma vida em uma semana e a tensão emocional devia ser tão esgotante como o trabalho físico.

— Então durma — disse com voz profunda—. Descanse muito, querida. Vai precisar. Posso esperar cinco dias... a duras penas.

Ela dormiu, mas a tensão emocional seguia acumulando-se. Iria se casar, disse a si mesma, era natural está nervosa.

Quando assinaram o acordo pré-nupcial no escritório do advogado, foi outro dia de tensão. Edward estava de mal-humor ao passar para pegá-la no motel, de maneira que realizaram o trajeto em silêncio. Bella não considerou que fora um bom agouro para seu casamento.

O acordo era breve e de fácil entendimento. Em caso de divórcio, ambos mantinham as propriedades e bens que tinham com anterioridade ao casamento, e Bella renunciava a todos os direitos a pensão em qualquer de suas formas. No entanto, opôs-se à condição de que ele retinha a custódia de algum filho que pudessem ter de sua união.

— Não — disse firme—. Não renuncio a meus filhos.

Edward se recostou na cadeira e lhe lançou uma mirada que teria derretido metal.

— Não vai tirar a meus filhos de mim.

— Fiquem calmos — aplacou o advogado —. Tudo isto é hipotético. Ambos falam como se um divórcio fosse inevitável, e se esse é o caso, lhes sugiro que não se casem. As estatísticas indicam que as metades dos novos casamentos terminam em divórcio, mas isso significa que a metade não. É bem provável que estejam casados pelo resto de suas vidas, e que de todos os modos não tenham filhos.

Bella não lhe prestou atenção. Tinha o olhar fixo em Edward.

— Não pretendo tirar nossos filhos de você, mas também não penso em renunciar a eles. Acredito que deveríamos compartilhar a custódia, porque os meninos precisam a ambos os pais. Não tente me fazer pagar pelo que fez Tanya — o advertiu.

— Mas você vai querer que eles morem com você.

— Sim, o mesmo que iria querer você. Não vamos mudar isso com uma negociação. Se chegarmos a nos divorciar, jamais tentaria colocar nossos filhos contra você, nem os levaria para fora desta região, mas é algo que terá que aceitar como uma questão de confiança, porque não penso em assinar nenhum papel que esteja escrito que renuncio meus filhos.

Edward notou que havia ocasiões em que esses apaguizadores olhos azuis podiam se tornar agudos e penetrantes. Só lhe faltava mostrar os dentes. Ao que parece havia coisas que lhe importavam o suficiente para tirá-la de seu habitual bom humor, e era estranhamente tranqüilizador que o tema de seus filhos, apesar de ser hipotéticos, fosse uma dessas coisas. Bella não só dava a impressão de desejar ter filhos, como também que estava disposta a lutar por eles inclusive antes que existissem.

— De acordo — aceitou por fim —. Tire essa cláusula do contrato — disse ao advogado—. Se ocorrer um divórcio, solucionaremos isso.

Bella se sentia exausta quando saíram do escritório. Até então, não havia compreendido a profundidade da amargura de Edward. Estava tão decidido a não permitir que outra mulher tirasse vantagem sobre ele, que talvez fosse impossível chegar até seu interior. Compreender que talvez lutasse por uma batalha perdida a fez caírem os ombros.

— Quando vão chegar seu irmão e sua amiga? — perguntou com secura.

Bella já havia entendido por que não havia agrado-lhe a idéia de que Jasper e Rosalie estivessem no casamento, já que, pelo jeito, faria que parecesse mais uma cerimônia real que uma transação de negócios.

— Um dia antes do casamento. Não poderão ficar mais, de maneira que iremos a um restaurante na noite antes do casamento. Poderá vir, não é?

— Não. Não há ninguém que alimente aos animais antes de fechar o dia. Ainda que eu partisse imediatamente depois, é quase um trajeto de três horas, de maneira que não tem sentido.

Sentiu-se tola. Deveria ter pensado na longa viagem e no fato que ele trabalharia duro durante todo o dia. Outro sinal do muito que devia aprender sobre um rancho.

— Desculpe-me, devia ter imaginado. Ligarei para Jasper...

—Não há razão para que o cancele o jantar porque eu não possa estar — a interrompeu —. Saia com eles e se divirta, uma vez casados, não vamos ter muitas possibilidades de sair para jantar fora.

Se havia esperado que reagisse horrorizada por aquela notícia, sofreu uma decepção. Ela já havia pensado nisso e não lhe importava. Pretendia ser sua parceira na reconstrução do rancho; talvez quando voltasse a ser próspero, Edward pudesse liberar parte de sua amargura. Alegremente deixaria de comer em restaurantes para conseguir isso.

—Sim está certo que...

— Eu já disse, não? — retrucou.

Ela se deteve e plantou as mãos nos quadris.

— Eu gostaria de saber o que está ocorrendo com você! Vi a homens com problemas de próstata e mulheres com câncer de mama mais bem humorados do que você!

— Vou lhe dizer qual é o meu problema!- gritou —. Chama-se: Tentativa de deixar de fumar! — então avançou com passo irritado para o jipe, deixando-a ali de pé.

Bella piscou e lentamente em seu rosto apareceu um sorriso. Foi para o veículo e subiu.

— Bem, está com instintos homicidas ou só irritado como um boi ferido?

— Algo intermediário — respondeu com os dentes apertados.

— Posso fazer algo para ajudar?

— Não se trata só dos cigarros — anunciou com mirada intensa—. Tire suas calcinhas e enrosque as pernas ao meu redor que eu lhe mostrarei.

Ela não queria negar-se. Amava-o e ele precisava dela, ainda que se tratasse unicamente de uma forma sexual. Mas não queria que sua primeira vez fosse uma cópula precipitada em um quarto de motel, menos ainda quando ela ainda estava nervosa pelo estresse e ele irritado pela falta de nicotina.

Edward viu a resposta em seus olhos e praguejou enquanto passava a mão pela nuca.

— São só dois malditos dias.

— Para os dois — olhou pela janela —. Reconheço que tento retardá-lo. Estou nervosa.

— Por quê? Não abuso das mulheres. Se da primeira vez não tiver o controle necessário, o terei da segunda. Não vou machucá-la Bella, e me assegurarei que aprecie.

—Sei — murmurou —. Acontece que você é que basicamente um desconhecido.

— Muitas mulheres vão à cama com homens que acabam de conhecer num bar.

— Eu não.

— É evidente que também não vai para cama com o homem com que vai casar.

— Isso é injusto e você sabe disso — virou para olhá-lo —, porque não vamos nos casar em circunstâncias normais. Se não vai fazer mais que gritar e pressionar para me levar para a cama, talvez não devêssemos nos ver até o dia do casamento.

— Parece-me uma idéia estupenda — soltou.

De maneira que ela passou os últimos dois dias antes do casamento sozinha, ao menos até chegarem Jasper e Alice na tarde anterior. Não havia esperado que Edward fosse vê-la todos os dias em Billings, e não o havia feito, salvo para ir recebê-la no aeroporto e ir ao escritório do advogado, mas a perturbava que já tivessem tido uma briga. Se seu casamento sobrevivesse, dava a impressão que ia ser tempestuoso.

Quando recebeu a Jasper e Alice no aeroporto, sua amiga olhou ao redor com gesto impaciente.

—Bem, onde esta?

— No rancho, trabalhando. Não tem a ninguém que cuide dos animais, assim que não podia estar aqui essa noite.

Alice franziu o cenho, mas para surpresa de Bella, Jasper o aceitou. Só precisou um minuto para dar-se conta de que, se havia algo que Jasper entendia, era colocar o trabalho na frente de tudo.

Abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Fico tão contente que estejam aqui. Como foi o vôo?

— Estimulante — respondeu Alice —. Nunca tinha viajado antes com o chefe. Sabia que ele recebe tratamento VIP?

— Exasperante — comentou Jasper com suavidade—. Faz comentários cortantes, como você. Não deixei de ouvir esses comentários baixinho cada vez que se aproximava uma auxiliar de vôo.

— Não é que se aproximassem — explicou Alice —. Detinham-se, demoravam, desmaiavam...

—Típico — Bella assentiu. Agradava-lhe que Alice não se sentisse intimidada por Jasper, como acontecia com muitas pessoas. Alice jamais havia se mostrado tão familiar no escritório, e de fato, duvidava que os dois tivessem se visto alguma vez, mas nessa situação, ele só era o irmão da noiva e ela a melhor amiga da noiva, e o havia tratado como tal. Também indicava algo sobre a humanidade de Jasper que Alice se sentisse relaxada com ele; quando queria, seu irmão podia converter às pessoas em pedra com seu trato gélido.

Só faltava que as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo gostassem do homem que amava. Esperava que, pela manhã, ele estivesse recuperado de seu ataque de abstinência.

Tomaram um táxi até o motel no qual ela se alojava, onde Jasper solicitou um quarto, mas Bella insistiu que Alice ficasse no seu. Compartilharam uma jantar agradável e se divertiram, ainda que Bella desejasse que Edward tivesse estado presente. Às dez da noite, Alice bocejava abertamente e argumentou que em Nova York era meia-noite. Jasper pediu a conta. Parecia tão desperto e pronto como estava pela manhã, ainda que trabalhasse durante horas e dormisse apenas 4 horas por noite.

— Vai dormir hoje? —perguntou a Bella quando regressaram ao motel e notou suas olheiras.

— Provavelmente, não, mas não acredito que uma noiva deva dormir uma noite antes de casar-se.

— Querida, é a noite do dia em que se casa quando se supõe que não tenha que dormir.

— Então também não — franziu o nariz —. Estou cansada, mas demasiado nervosa para dormir. Estou assim desde do telefonema.

— Não carrega dúvidas?

— Sim, mas sempre concluo que não posso deixar essa oportunidade passar.

— Sempre pode postergá-la.

Pensou na impaciência de Edward e moveu a cabeça com ironia.

—Não, não poderia. Nem um dia a mais.

Ele a abraçou e apoiou a bochecha em seu cabelo.

— Então siga em frente, querida. Mas se não funcionar, não se martirize. Volte para a casa.

— Obrigada pela preocupação. Eu também amo você.

Quando entrou no quarto, Alice já tinha deitado. Bella recolheu o travesseiro e a golpeou.

— Esta noite não pode dormir. Tem que segurar minha mão e manter-me calma.

— Compre umas cervejas, fique bêbada e vai dormir — Alice resmungou.

— Estaria com ressaca no dia de meu casamento. Preciso simpatia, não álcool.

— O melhor que posso lhe oferecer são duas aspirinas. Estou cansada demais para oferecer simpatia. Além disso, por que está tão nervosa? Quer casar com ele, não?

— Muito. Espera até que o veja, então entenderá.

— Intimida?

— É muito... masculino.

— Ah.

— Comentário eloqüente.

— Que esperavas às... — calou para olhar a hora—... à uma da manhã? Uns sonetos de Shakespeare?

— Aqui só são às onze da noite.

— Meu corpo pode estar aqui, mas meu espírito segue no horário do leste. Boa noite, ou bom dia, o que seja.

Rindo, Bella deixou que Alice adormecesse. Ela mesma se preparou para se enfiar na cama, depois permaneceu desperta quase até o amanhecer, com o corpo e a mente tensos.

O vestido que havia comprado para o casamento era de desenho clássico, chegava quase até dos tornozelos, com um corpete justo e um decotado. Prendeu o cabelo e vestiu meias e sapatos brancos. Ainda que fosse ser uma cerimônia civil, estava decidida a parecer uma noiva.

— Está linda — disse Alice, que também estava magnífica com um vestido azul que fazia maravilhas com sua pele oliva—. Elegante, clássica e frágil.

Bella jamais havia utilizado a palavra frágil para descrever-se, por isso se virou para Alice com incredulidade.

— Não disse que é frágil, e sim que parecia, aspecto que eu imagino que deve ter no dia de seu casamento.

— Você e suas idéias estranhas. Já sei sobre algo emprestado e algo azul... mas sempre pensei que uma noiva devia estar radiante, não frágil.

—Tolices. Está radiante é frágil. Um pouco de maquiagem e pronto. A fragilidade é mais difícil. Aposto que você dedicou a noite inteira a aperfeiçoá-la.

Suspirou e se olhou outra vez no espelho.

— Não pensei que desse para notar.

— Dormiu alguma coisa?

— Mais ou menos uma hora.

— Nota-se.

Quando Edward chamou da porta, Bella ficou paralisada. Sabia que era Edward e não Jasper. O coração batia devagar e com força ao cruzar o quarto para ir abrir a porta.

Edward a observou, a expressão oculta pelo chapéu Stetson cinza. Vestindo as botas, media mais de um metro e noventa e enchia o umbral. A suas costas, Bella ouviu o ofego de Alice, mas ele nem sequer olhou em sua direção; não apartava os olhos dela.

— Está pronta?

—Sim — sussurrou—. Todas as malas estão feitas.

— As levarei para o carro.

Usava um terno cinza carvão de riscas com uma camisa branca imaculada. Estava arrebatador. Olhou para Alice, que continuava sem respirar.

— Alice, lhe apresento Edward Cullen. Edward, minha melhor amiga, Alice Rizzotto.

Edward lhe dedicou um meio sorriso e levou os dedos à aba do chapéu. — É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora.

— O mesmo digo eu — conseguiu falar, sem deixar de devorá-lo com os olhos —, Sr. Cullen.

Ele recolheu as duas malas de Bella, fez um gesto a Alice com a cabeça e as levou. A outra soltou o ar contido de forma sonora.

— Esse homem é... poderoso —. Ofegou —. Agora a entendo.

Bella brincou com o colar de pérolas que levava no pescoço. O nervosismo começava a regressar. Os olhos claros de Jasper se mostraram inexpressivos ao ser apresentado a Edward. Mostraram-se educados o um com o outro. Bella não havia se atrevido a esperar mais. Suas personalidades eram fortes demais para permitir uma camaradagem fácil.

Foi só quando todos tinham saído do motel que ela assimilou as palavras dele e se voltou para olhá-lo desconcertada.

— Disse que tinha posto as malas no carro. Você não tem carro.

— Agora tenho. Precisará de algo para se mover quando eu sair com o jipe. Não é novo, mas está em perfeito estado.

Sentiu-se confusa e experimentou um nó na garganta. Era uma camionete Ford de cor branca, um veículo útil para um rancho. Fazia anos que não tinha carro, já que na cidade não tinha precisado. Estando suas finanças tão apertadas, para Edward era um grande gesto.

O juiz os esperava em sua sala. Bella abriu a bolsa e extraiu o anel que havia comprado para Edward, passando-o pelo dedo e fechando a mão para mantê-lo em seu lugar. O juiz a viu fazê-lo e sorriu. Alice segurou sua bolsa, depois de pigarrear duas vezes, o juiz começou.

Tinha as mãos frias. Edward lhe segurava a esquerda, e quando a sentiu tremer, passou o braço por sua cintura. Ele repetiu os votos com voz firme. Bella se inteirou de que seu segundo nome era Anthony, algo que desconhecia. Quando chegou a sua vez, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir sua voz pronunciar os votos com igual serenidade. Ele lhe introduziu uma simples aliança de ouro no dedo e o juiz continuou. Edward se sobressaltou quando ouviu que o juiz repetia a cerimônia do anel e Bella lhe introduzia um no dedo. Era uma aliança singela, como a dela, mas ele não havia esperado nenhuma. Nunca havia usado uma antes. Parecia esquisita na sua mão, uma aliança fina que indicava que estava casado.

Depois a beijou. Foi um simples contato de lábios, porque não queria começar a beijá-la a sério nesse momento. Estava sob controle, e queria seguir dessa maneira. Concluído, estavam casados. Bella estava em silêncio enquanto levavam Jasper e Alice ao aeroporto. Já tinham anunciado a saída de seu vôo, de maneira que mal dispuseram de tempo para um abraço. Edward estreitou a mão de Jasper, e os dois homens trocaram uma mirada muito masculina. Bella conteve as lágrimas quando Alice e Jasper se voltaram para saudar com a mão antes de desaparecerem de vista.

Estavam sozinhos. Edward manteve o braço em torno da cintura dela enquanto regressavam para o carro.

— Tenho a impressão que está a ponto de desmaiar - grunhiu ele.

— É bem capaz — se sentia tépida —. Nunca me casei antes. Estou uma pilha de nervos.

— Comeu algo hoje? — ajudou-a a entrar no carro. Ela moveu a cabeça. Edward praguejava ao ocupar o assento do motorista—. Não é de se estranhar que esteja tão trêmula. Vamos parar para comer alguma coisa.

—Ainda não, por favor. Podemos parar mais próximo de casa. Ainda estou muito nervosa para comer algo.

Ao final, terminaram indo diretamente para rancho. Edward subiu as malas para seu quarto.

— Há um closet — disse, abrindo a porta para mostrar-lhe um espaço tão grande como um quarto pequeno —. Mas não comece tirar as coisas da mala agora. Primeiro precisa comer.

— Tenho que trocar de roupa antes de ir para a cozinha.

— Eu cozinharei — afirmou ele.

Também não teve que cozinhar muito, já que. Preparou uma sopa e uns sanduíches. Bella se obrigou a comer meio sanduíche e uma tigela de sopa.

Tudo parecia irreal. Estava casada. Nesse momento, o rancho era seu lar. —Edward subiu para por sua roupa de trabalho. Dia de casamento ou não, havia tarefas para realizar. Bella arrumou a cozinha, depois subiu para pendurar sua roupa nova. O dormitório dele era muito maior que o que ela havia ocupado a primeira vez, com um enorme banheiro privado. A cama era imensa. Pensou em deitar-se ali com ele e se sentiu mareada.

Achava-se outra vez na cozinha, vestida mais apropriadamente com jeans e uma malha de manga curta quando ele entrou, cansado e sujo.

— Tem fome outra vez? — perguntou Bella —. Posso preparar algo rápido enquanto toma banho.

— Que esta noite sejam mais sanduíches. Nesse momento não estou interessado em comida — tirava a camisa enquanto subia pelas escadas.

Preparou-os e se sentou à mesa com ele, bebendo um copo de leite enquanto comia.

—Tenho de terminar com certa papelada — comentou ele ao acabar e levar o prato a pia —. Não demorarei muito.

Ela o entendeu. Depois de lavar uns poucos pratos, subiu e tomou um banho. Acabava de sair do banheiro, com a pele reluzente pelo calor úmido, quando Edward entrou no dormitório.

Bella se deteve e mordeu o lábio ao receber a mirada abrasadora dele, que a observou da cabeça aos pés, como se pudesse atravessar a camisola branca de algodão. Sentou-se na cama e tirou as botas, depois levantou e soltou a camisa da calça. Não deixou de olhá-la enquanto a desabotoava e se despia.

Tinha o torso bronzeado, musculoso e repleto de um pêlo encaracolado e negro. A pele suave de seus ombros brilhou ao desabotoar o cinto e começar a descer o jeans.

Bella respirou fundo e ergueu a vista.

— Há algo que deve saber.

Edward estreitou os olhos. Ela estava tão rígida e tensa como um arame bem esticado, o cabelo sobre os ombros. A camisola solta e sem mangas não era nada comparada com, a de seda que Tanya havia vestido, mas Bella não precisava de seda para ser sedutora. A sombra de seus mamilos contra o algodão branco era suficiente sedução. Que precisaria dizer-lhe que a mantinha mais tensa que um alambrado?

— Não me diga que decidiu esperar mais algumas noites, — murmurou ele —, porque não poderia aceitá-lo. Por que está tão nervosa?

— Nunca antes fiz isto — fez um gesto em direção a cama.

Não podia ter ouvido corretamente. Aturdido, baixou parou o que fazia.

— Nunca fez sexo?

— Não, e para ser sincera, também não albergo muitas expectativas. O desejo e desejo a intimidade entre nós, mas não espero desfrutar da primeira vez — seu olhar foi muito direto.

Ele foi dominado por uma fúria estranha.

— Maldita seja, Bella, se é virgem, por que não me disse em vez de fazer-te aquele exame?

Ela pareceu uma rainha arrogante.

— Primeiro, não estávamos casados. Até está manhã, quando fez os juramentos e se tornou meu marido, não era assunto seu. Segundo, não teria acreditado em mim. Acredita agora porque não tenho motivos para mentir, já que vai averiguar a verdade dentro de alguns minutos — falou com fria dignidade, a cabeça erguida.

— Planejávamos nos casar.

— E poderia ter sido cancelado.

Edward a olhou em silêncio. Uma parte dele estava aturdida e jubilosa. Nenhum outro homem a havia tocado; era completamente sua. Era bastante egoísta, varão e primitivo para se alegrar pelo fato que a penetração do hímen de Bella seria seu direito. Mas outra parte dele se sentia decepcionado, porque isso cancelava a noite de amor apaixonado que havia planejado. Teria que ser um absoluto canalha para mostrar-se tão insensível com ela.

Talvez fosse o melhor. A tomaria com a máxima gentileza, mas não poderia perder o controle. Não se permitiria afogar-se nela; simplesmente consumaria o casamento o mais rápido e facilmente que conseguisse e manteria a distância entre eles. Não queria ceder por completo ao desejo feroz que ardia em seu interior, só queria se aliviar e mantê-la no lugar que lhe havia atribuído.

Desejava-a demais; era uma ameaça para ele em todos os sentidos que havia jurado que uma mulher jamais voltaria a ser. Enquanto pudesse manter sob controle a paixão que ela lhe incitava, Bella não seria capaz de quebrar suas defesas, de maneira que só ia permitir uma singela cópula. Não se demoraria nem faria um banquete com ela tal como queria fazer.

Bella se forçou a não tremer quando ele se aproximou dela. Romanticamente, queria uma noite de êxtase. Mas a realidade era que esperava muito menos. Tudo o que tinham compartilhado era um beijo, e Edward se achava sexualmente frustrado, com o controle tencionando até o limite. Ia abrir seu corpo a um desconhecido, e não podia evitar mostrar-se apreensiva.

Ele viu o modo quase imperceptível que ela se enrijeceu quando se aproximou tocou seu cabelo.

— Não deve ter medo — murmurou —. Não vou saltar sobre você como um touro — lhe ergueu o rosto de modo que não restasse mais alternativa para ela senão olhar —. Posso fazer que seja estupendo para você, querida.

— Preferiria que não o tentasse — engoliu saliva —, ao menos não desta vez. Estou demasiado nervosa e talvez não funcionasse, e então me sentiria decepcionada. Simplesmente faça e acabe isso de uma vez. - esboçou um leve sorriso.

— Isso é a última coisa que uma mulher deveria dizer a um homem — também era uma comprovação do medo que a dominava—. Quanto mais lento for, melhor será para você.

— A não ser que sofra um ataque de nervos no processo.

Não caçoava. Começava a fazer sentido. Uma mulher que havia chegado aos vinte e oito anos sendo ainda virgem devia ter acumulado sérias reservas sobre a intimidade que queria ter com um homem. O modo que havia beijado o havia acendido, mas esse último passo não era um que ela fosse dar com facilidade.

Ergueu-a nos braços e a depositou na cama, depois apagou todas as luzes exceto um abajur. Bella teria preferido uma escuridão total, mas não disse nada. Não pôde deixar de olhar quando ele tirou os jeans e meteu na cama com ela. Já havia visto a nudez masculina: em bebês e meninos pequenos, em homens nas revistas clínicas. Sabia como funcionava o corpo masculino. Mas nunca antes havia visto a um homem completamente excitado, e assim era como estava Edward. Perdeu a esperança de sentir unicamente um leve incômodo.

Era um homem grande. Inclinou-se sobre ela e se sentiu intimidada pelo poder musculoso de seu corpo. Mal podia respirar. Por sua própria vontade e ações havia chegado a essa situação, estar na cama com um homem que não conhecia.

Ele deslizou a mão por baixo da camisola e por sua coxa. O ato subiu sua camisola, despindo mais e mais de seu corpo até que a teve enrolada ao redor da cintura e ali ficou exposta a ele. Fechou os olhos com força, perguntando a si mesma se seria capaz de seguir adiante.

Despiu-lhe a camisola por completo. Ela tremeu ao senti-lo contra cada centímetro de seu corpo nu.

— Não será horrível — murmurou Edward ao dar-lhe um beijo suave—. Encarregar-me-ei disso.

Depois Bella sentiu que fechava a boca sobre um mamilo, e o calor e a pressão incríveis a fizeram gemer. Manteve os olhos fechados enquanto ele lhe acariciava e provocava o corpo, até que pouco a pouco a tensão desapareceu e foi dócil sob sua exploração.

Edward deslizou a mão entre as pernas dela e Bella se sobressaltou, o corpo tencionado outra vez, ainda que afastasse suas coxas e lhe permitisse tal intimidade. Os dedos longos dele a separaram e acariciaram com delicadeza, tatearam para descobrir o grau de preparação dela e a pressão de sua virgindade. Quando introduziu o dedo, ela se encolheu e girou a cabeça contra seu ombro.

— Ssshh, está bem — murmurou com tom apaziguador. Esticou-se para alcançar a mesinha de noite e abrir a primeira gaveta para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que havia guardado ali anteriormente. Ela voltou a se encolher ao sentir a umidade fria quando Edward introduziu outra vez o dedo e o moveu com suavidade.

O coração lhe palpitava com tanta força que pensou que poderia ficar doente. Ele a montou e suas coxas musculosas lhe abriram as pernas; arregalou os olhos dominada pelo pânico. Controlou o medo e se obrigou a relaxar o máximo que pudesse.

Beijou-lhe os lábios e Bella se agarrou a ele, fincando as unhas nos ombros ao senti-lo erguer os quadris e começar a tocá-la com sua ereção.

— Queria que fosse melhor para você — disse baixinho e tenso—. Mas me alegro que seja virgem, que esta primeira vez seja minha — então começou a penetrá-la.

Ela não pôde evitar as lágrimas que lhe queimaram os olhos e caiam por suas têmporas. Ele se mostrou o máximo possível de gentileza, mas seu corpo demorou para aceitá-lo. O estiramento e a penetração de seu corpo resultaram em uma dor abrasadora, e os movimentos rítmicos do corpo dele só conseguiram aumentá-la. A única coisa que fez aquilo tudo tolerável foi, perversamente, a sensação íntima que seu corpo estava sendo invadido pelo do homem que amava. Ficou emocionada pelo ato primitivo e natural que era se entregar a ele e deixar que encontrasse prazer dentro dela. Além da dor havia uma crescente calidez que prometia mais.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? O que vocês acharam desse noivo? Pode acreditar no que digo vocês o acharam bruto? Então esperem e veram, esse homem é muito pior, mas ela é uma força da natureza, é por isso que gosto tanto dessa historia! _**

**_Obrigado meninas por cada comentario, amei cada um, muito obrigado mesmo... E não se esqueçam comentem e me façam super feliz... Até Quinta... Robsteijooooosss_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mas um capitulo para vocês... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

O despertador soou às quatro e meia. Sentiu que ele se esticava a seu lado e estendia o braço para aplacar o insistente zumbido. Depois se sentou, bocejando, e acendeu o abajur. Bella piscou ante a súbita luminosidade.

Despreocupadamente nu, dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Ela aproveitou a intimidade para saltar da cama e pôr-se a roupa. Estava vestindo o jeans quando ele saiu para começar a vestir-se. Demorou o olhar sobre suas pernas enquanto ela terminava de subir-se às calças e as abotoava.

Enquanto Edward se vestia, observou-a escovar os cabelos com vários movimentos rápidos. O corpo esbelto balançava com uma graça feminina que lhe impossibilitava apartar a vista. Recordou a sensação de estar dentro dela a noite anterior, a pressão e o calor, e na contramão de sua vontade seu corpo reagiu. Não podia tomá-la nesse momento; estaria demasiado sensível e irritada. Bella havia chorado a noite anterior, e cada lágrima o havia queimado. Podia esperar.

Ela deixou a escova e começou a afofar os travesseiros. Ele se aproximou para ajudá-la a fazer a cama, mas quando Bella jogou para trás o edredom para alisar os lençóis e viu as manchas vermelhas sobre o algodão, ficou quieta.

Edward também olhou as manchas, e se perguntou se ela experimentava algum prazer na lembrança, como acontecia com ele, ou somente levaria na memória a dor. Inclinou-se e tirou os lençóis.

— Da próxima vez será melhor — afirmou, e recebeu uma mirada tão solene que teve vontade de tomá-la em seus braços e merecê-la. Se ela tivesse querido, poderia ter lhe dado prazer de outras maneiras, mas ela havia deixado bem claro que não estava pronta para isso. Atirou os lençóis no chão. - Encarregar-me-ei das tarefas aqui enquanto você prepara o café da manhã.

Bella assentiu.

—Você gosta de panquecas? — perguntou da porta.

—Sim, muito — respondeu.

Da última visita recordava que ele gostava de café forte. Ao descer as escadas hesitou. Ao chegar à cozinha se plantou no centro do cômodo e olhou ao redor. Era difícil saber por onde começar quando desconhecia onde estavam as coisas.

Primeiro o café. Ao menos a cafeteira era automática. Encontrou os filtros. Teve que adivinhar a quantidade de bacon e salsichas para fritar. Como ele trabalhava muito, precisaria de se alimentar bastante, já que normalmente queimaria de quatro a cinco mil calorias ao dia. À medida que o aroma mesclado do café e da comida fritando enchia a casa, pela primeira vez deu-se conta que cozinhar seria uma tarefa constante. Teria que se familiarizar muito com algumas receitas, já que suas habilidades tendiam ao mais básico.

Ainda bem que tinha farinha para as panquecas. Bateu a massa, procurou a frigideira e depois arrumou a mesa. Não sabia quanto tempo devia dar-lhe antes de colocar a massa na frigideira.

Uma vasilha enorme com bacon e salsichas estava na mesa antes que Edward regressasse do celeiro com um balde de leite fresco. Quando abriu a porta, Bella verteu a massa na panela com óleo quente. Ele colocou o leite sobre a mesa e abriu a torneira para lavar as mãos.

— Quanto falta para que o café da manhã esteja pronto?

—Dois minutos. As panquecas não demoram muito — girou o corpo para encará-lo —. O café está pronto.

Serviu uma xícara e se apoiou no armário ao lado dela, observando-a vigiar as tortas. Alguns minutos mais tarde as empilhavam sobre um prato e o entregava.

— A manteiga está na mesa. Comece com estas enquanto preparo mais.

Ele levou o prato à mesa e começou a comer. Havia acabado com a primeira rodada de panquecas quando chegou à segunda. Bella verteu mais massa na frigideira... Com essas completava a dúzia. Quantas mais ia comer?

Só comeu dez. Ela se serviu das duas últimas e se sentou na cadeira junto a ele.

— Que vai fazer hoje?

— Tenho de verificar as cercas na zona oeste para poder levar o gado até lá.

— Voltará para comer ou vai levar alguns sanduíches?

— Sanduíches.

«é isto», pensou meia hora depois, quando ele havia encilhado um cavalo e saído, «é tudo». Ali se acabava a conversa depois do café da manhã. Nem sequer lhe havia dado um beijo pela manhã. Sabia que teria muito trabalho, mas uma palmadinha na cabeça não teria consumido muito do seu tempo.

Suas primeiras vinte e quatro horas de casamentos não pareciam começar demasiadamente bem. Depois se perguntou o que havia esperado. Sabia o que Edward sentia, que não queria que ela se aproximasse demais. Levaria tempo para derrubar aquelas barreiras. O melhor que podia fazer era aprender a ser a esposa de um rancheiro. Não dispunha de tempo para se lamentar porque essa manhã não a havia beijado...

Arrumou a cozinha, tarefa que lhe ocupou toda a manhã. Esfregou o chão, limpou o forno e a geladeira dupla e organizou a despensa, para saber onde estava tudo. Fez um inventário e começou uma lista de coisas que ia precisar. Lavou a roupa e trocou os lençóis da cama. Passou o aspirador e o espanador de cima a baixo, limpou três suítes, costurou botões nas camisas de Edward e consertou incontáveis pequenos rasgões em suas camisas e calças. No geral, se sentiu muito doméstica.

Depois de tudo, o casamento era trabalho. Não uma inesgotável ronda de festas e excursões românticas junto ao rio.

Casamento também era uma noite depois de outra na cama com o mesmo homem, abrindo-lhe os braços e as pernas, esvaindo sua paixão dentro dela. Ele havia dito que seria melhor, e Bella percebia que assim seria, que só havia estado demasiado cansada e tensa na noite anterior para que tivesse sido prazeroso, sem importar o que tivesse feito Edward.

Começou a desembalar algumas das caixas que havia mandando trazer pela transportadora, para montar o equipamento de música e distribuir alguns livros seus na biblioteca. Esteve tão absorta na tarefa, que ao notar a hora já quase havia escurecido. Edward não demoraria em chegar e nem sequer havia começado a preparar o jantar. Deixou o que estava fazendo e correu para a cozinha. Nem sequer havia planejado o que iam jantar, mas ao menos sabia o que havia na despensa. Uma rápida averiguação na geladeira lhe proporcionou algumas costelas de porco e algumas de boi. Realizou adições mentais à lista de compra enquanto tirava as costelas da sacola e as introduzia no microondas para descongelá-las. Descascava uma pequena montanha de batatas quando a porta se abriu. Ouviu-o limpar as botas e depois suspirar cansado enquanto as tirava.

Entrou na cozinha e se deteve, olhando a mesa vazia.

— Por que o jantar não está pronto? — perguntou com voz muito serena e abominável.

— Estava ocupada e não notei o tempo passar...

— É o seu trabalho notar o tempo. Estou extenuado e faminto. Trabalhei doze horas seguidas, e ao menos poderia ter conseguido um tempo para cozinhar.

Essas palavras lhe doeram, mas não se deteve no que estava fazendo.

— Vou o mais depressa que posso. Tome um banho e relaxe durante alguns minutos.

Ele subiu as escadas enfadado. Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto cortava as batatas e as punha em uma panela com água quente para que se cozinhasse. Se não o tivesse visto tão esgotado, lhe teria dito algumas poucas e boas, mas estava morto de cansaço e sujo da cabeça aos pés. Não havia sido um dia fácil.

Abriu uma lata grande de ervilhas verdes e as jogou na panela, depois adicionou alguns temperos. As costelas já se estavam assando no forno. Alguns minutos mais tarde introduzia pão no forno. Sobremesa. Sacou uma lata grande de pêras em calda e algumas bolachas doces. Teriam que bastar, porque não dispunha de tempo para preparar nada. Abriu a lata e verteu seu conteúdo numa cumbuca.

Quando estava se preparando para arrumar a mesa, Edward estava descendo, consideravelmente mais limpo ainda que com o mesmo humor. Mirou fixamente a mesa vazia e se dirigiu a sala. Bella provou as batatas; estavam macias. Misturou uma pequena quantidade de farinha e leite e a verteu sobre as elas; no instante que o caldo começou a espessar. Deixou que fervessem enquanto averiguava as costelas e as ervilhas verdes.

Os pãezinhos tinham uma cor marrom dourado. Esperava que pudessem ser comidos. Colocou-os em uma bandeja e cruzou os dedos.

As costelas ao fim estavam prontas.

— Edward! O jantar está pronto.

— Já era hora.

Apressou-se em pôr a comida na mesa, dando-se conta no último instante de que não havia preparado nem café nem chá. Rapidamente pegou dois copos do armário e os encheu com leite. Sabia que ele gostava de leite, de maneira que talvez às vezes o tomasse no jantar.

As costelas não eram as mais macias que já havia preparado e os pãezinhos estavam um pouco duros, mas ele comeu com vontade, sem fazer comentários. Duros ou não, os doze pãezinhos desapareceram num abrir e fechar de olhos, e ela só comeu um. Enquanto a terceira porção de batatas guisadas desaparecia de seu prato, Bella se levantou.

— Quer um pouco de sobremesa?

— Sobremesa? —ergueu a cabeça.

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir. Era evidente que o homem havia vivido sozinho durante sete anos.

— Não é grande coisa, porque não pude elaborar nada.

Colocou as bolachas numa tigela e por cima as pêras com a calda. Edward observou com curiosidade enquanto depositava a tigela diante dele.

— Experimente — disse Bella —. Sei que é comido lixo, mas sabe bem.

O fez. E limpou a tigela. Parte da fadiga desapareceu de seu rosto.

— O equipamento de música que está na sala me parece bom...

— O tenho faz vários anos. Espero que tenha sobrevivido ao transporte.

Ele havia tido que vender seu equipamento de alta fidelidade há alguns anos, depois de chegar à conclusão que precisava do dinheiro mais do que da música, e nunca havia se permitido pensar muito sobre aquilo. Quando se lutava para sobreviver, logo colocava ordem em suas prioridades. Mas havia sentido falta da música e tinha vontade de voltar a escutar seus velhos clássicos.

A casa estava cheia de sinais do que ela havia estado fazendo durante todo o dia, e se sentia culpado por ter gritado com ela porque o jantar não estava pronto. O chão estava mais limpo do que em anos, e em nenhuma superfície se observava um grão de poeira. A casa cheirava a produtos de limpeza e o banheiro brilhava de limpo. O rancho tinha dez quartos e mais de mil metros quadrados construídos; essa elegante mulher da cidade se quer sabia trabalhar. — A ajudou a recolher a mesa e a encher a lava-louça.

— O que é isso? —perguntou, indicando uma lista.

— A lista de compra. A despensa tem uma seção limitada.

— No geral estava tão cansado que comia alguns sanduíches — encolheu os ombros.

— Onde é o mercado mais próximo? E não me diga que vou ter que ir a Billings.

— Há uma loja a uns trinta quilômetros daqui. Não é um supermercado, mas pode conseguir o básico. A levarei até lá amanhã à tarde. Não posso ir de manhã porque tenho que consertar mais cercas antes de poder mover o rebanho.

— Fale-me como chegar lá. Não creio que a situação que se encontra a despensa agüente até amanhã à tarde.

— Não quero que fique dando voltas por aí — respondeu.

— Não darei voltas. É só falar como se chega lá.

— Preferiria que esperasse. Ainda não sei o quanto confiável é dirigindo.

— Então posso ir com o jipe.

— Disse que te levaria amanhã à tarde, e isso é tudo.

Jogando chispas pelos olhos, Bella subiu para tomar banho. Perguntou-se por que, diabos, era tão cabeça-dura. Pelo modo que se comportava, era como se fosse procurar um bar e a passar ali o resto do dia. Talvez fosse o que havia feito sua primeira mulher. Ainda que fosse verdade, tomou a decisão de não passar o resto de sua vida pagando pelos pecados de Tanya.

Terminou de esvaziar as malas e de guardar quase toda sua roupa de Nova York no armário de outro dormitório, já que não a usaria muito a partir desse momento.

Uma coisa boa de levantar - se as quatro e meia era que já tinha sonho, e não tinha passado das oito horas ainda. Além disso, ainda sentia os efeitos da falta de sono das últimas duas semanas, somando-se a um dia de muita atividade, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Ouviu Edward subir e entrar no dormitório que compartilhavam; depois, com voz mais áspera do que de costume, chamou:

— Bella?

— Aqui — respondeu.

Ele apareceu no umbral e estreitou os olhos ao ver a roupa empilhada na cama.

— O que está fazendo? —perguntou com os ombros tensos.

— Pendurando a roupa que não usarei no rancho, para que não encha nosso guarda-roupa.

Teve a impressão que ele relaxava.

— Está pronta para se deitar?

— Sim, posso finalizar isto amanhã.

Afastou-se para um lado para deixá-la passar, depois apagou a luz e a seguiu pelo corredor. Bella ia descalça e vestia outra camisola leve parecida com a da noite anterior. Pensou que iria para cama com ele daquela forma o resto de sua vida. Talvez Edward tivesse dúvidas sobre a longevidade do casamento, mas ela nenhuma.

Daquela vez foi mais fácil. Deixou-se ficar entre seus braços musculosos e sentiu que o calor crescia sob as mãos que a acariciavam. Mas sentido-se menos nervosa, percebeu algo estranho, como se ele mantivesse uma parte de si mesmo isolada do ato. Tocou-a, mas unicamente sob um estrito controle, como se permitisse a ele apenas um prazer limitado, e nada mais. Bella não queria essas carícias mensuradas, queria sua paixão. Sabia que estava ali, mas ele não a entregava.

Ainda lhe doeu quando ele a penetrou, contudo não tanto quanto antes. Era delicado, mas não carinhoso. Esse era o modo que teria tratado a qualquer daquelas duas mulheres com as quais havia estado disposto a casar, como um corpo para ser usado, não como uma mulher cálida e carinhosa que precisava de mais. Isso era só sexo, não fazer amor. Aquilo a fazia sentir como uma desconhecida sem rosto.

Era a guerra. Mais tarde quando foi dormir já tinha iniciado seu plano para a primeira batalha.

— Hoje quero ir com você — disse na manhã seguinte durante o café da manhã.

— Não está preparada para isso — não ergueu a vista dos ovos e das torradas.

— Como pode saber? — replicou.

— Porque um monte de homens não estão preparados para isso — parecia irritado.

— Hoje vai consertar cercas, não é? Posso ajudar você com o alambrado e ao menos fazer companhia.

Isso era exatamente o que Edward não queria. Se passasse muito tempo em sua companhia, terminaria por fazer-lhe amor, e isso era algo que desejava limitar. Se pudesse se limitar a apenas uma vez por noite, talvez conseguisse manter o controle sobre suas emoções. - Só demorarei algumas horas para terminar de consertar a cerca, depois trarei o jipe para casa e voltarei a cavalo para mudar o rebanho.

— Já falei que sei montar.

Moveu a cabeça com impaciência.

— Faz quanto tempo que não sobe em um cavalo? E o que fazia? Passeava por um caminho com um animal alugado? Estamos em campo aberto, e meus cavalos estão treinados para trabalhar com gado.

— Está certo, faz mais de um ano que eu não subo em um cavalo, mas um dia eu terei que me acostumar.

— Bobagem. Fique em casa e certifique-se que o jantar esteja na mesa hoje à noite.

— Edward Cullen — estreitou os olhos e plantou as mãos nos quadris — Irei com você e isso é inegociável.

Ele se levantou da cadeira.

— Será melhor que aprenda que este é meu rancho, e o que digo se cumpre. Isso inclui você. Algumas poucas palavras com um juiz não te dá nenhum direito sobre meu trabalho. Eu realizo as tarefas do rancho, você se ocupa da casa. Quero frango frito para jantar, desse modo pode começar a preparar.

— Não há frango no congelador — replicou Bella —. Como imagino que não iremos sair às compras acho que terá que mudar seu pedido.

— Há um montão de frangos aí afora — mostrou o pátio —, vaqueira de cidade. A carne não vem sempre embalada.

O temperamento de Bella que normalmente era tão calmo como seu andar, mas já se havia fartado.

— Quer que eu apanhe frangos? — perguntou com os lábios crispados —. Pensa que não posso fazê-lo, verdade? Por isso foi que me mandou fazer isso. Quer demonstrar tudo o que desconheço sobre a vida num rancho. Terá seu maldito frango para jantar mesmo que eu tenha que fazê-lo engolir com as penas e tudo!

Deu meia volta e subiu as escadas. Edward permaneceu ali um pouco desconcertado. — Não havia imaginado que Bella pudesse mover-se tão depressa.

Desceu antes que ele pudesse carregar o jipe e sair. Ouviu a batida na porta e se voltou. Abriu muito os olhos. Havia calçado joelheiras acima das calças e usava cotuveleira, além de um tênis velho. Ainda parecia furiosa, e nem sequer o olhou. Edward enganchou os dedos polegares nos bolsos dos jeans e se apoiou no jipe para olhar.

Escolheu uma galinha e se aproximou dela enquanto soltava um pouco de milho para atrair às aves. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionado. Mas Bella se lançou demasiado cedo; a galinha gritou e correu para salvar a vida.

Ela se atirou sobre a ave, deslizando-se pelo solo sobre o ventre sem chegar a pegar à galinha. Edward fez uma careta e se separou do jipe, horrorizado ante a idéia do que faziam as pedras e a terra a essa pele suave, mas Bella se levantou rapidamente e foi atrás do animal, que correu em círculos erráticos ao redor do pátio para depois se lançar sob o jipe. Bella girou para cortar-lhe o passo e outra tentativa falhou por algumas penas.

— Escuta, esquece a gali... — começou, mas ela já havia desaparecido.

A ave conseguiu elevar-se o suficiente para aterrizar nos ramos mais baixos de uma árvore, ainda que estivesse acima da cabeça de Bella. Esta estreitou os olhos e se agachou para recolher umas pedras do solo. Jogou o braço atrás e soltou uma. A pedra passou acima da cabeça da galinha, que mirou com os olhos brilhantes. A seguinte pedra bateu no galho ao lado e a galinha cacarejou, mudando de posição. A terceira rocha lhe acertou na pata, e de novo empreendeu o vôo.

Nessa ocasião Bella calculou seu salto com perfeição. Deslizou-se pelo solo em uma nuvem de pó e cascalhos e sua mão se fechou sobre uma das patas da galinha. A ave de imediato se pôs a agitar as asas e a tratar de bicar a mão que a aprisionava —. Lutaram em meio à poeira por alguns minutos, mas depois Bella se levantou com a galinha agarrada com firmeza por ambas as patas e de bruços. Tinha as mãos sujas de sangue a onde à galinha furiosa a havia picado.

—Sou mais rápida que uma bala — disse com tom triunfal.

Edward a observou em silêncio enquanto se dirigia para ele. Tinha o cabelo desarrumado e caindo sobre os olhos. O rosto cheio de pó, a camisa suja e com vários orifícios recém adquiridos e os jeans rasgados; uma joelheira havia se soltado e estava pendurada sobre a curva dos pés. No entanto, a expressão de seus olhos azuis o impediu rir. Nem sequer se atreveu a sorrir.

— Aí está seu maldito frango — replicou entre dentes —. Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos — entrou na casa e bateu a porta com força.

Edward baixou a vista até a ave e recordou o sangue nas mãos de Bella. Com um giro rápido e competente retorceu o pescoço da galinha. Nunca havia tido menos vontade de rir.

Levou a ave para dentro e a deixou no chão. Bella se achava de pé diante o tanque lavando com cuidado as mãos.

— Deixa-me vê-las — pediu, aproximando-se por trás dela para rodeá-la com os braços e tomar-lhe as mãos nas suas ao mesmo tempo em que a imobilizava. A galinha havia feito sangrar em vários lugares, dolorosas e pequenas feridas de bordas azuladas. Ele mesmo havia sofrido algumas e sabia com que facilidade podia se infeccionar. Estendeu a mão para pegar uma toalha e envolver-lhe as mãos —. Vamos ao banheiro que eu limparei essas feridas.

— São minhas mãos, não minhas costas — não se moveu—. Posso tratá-las perfeitamente, obrigada. Eu o farei. - Os braços musculosos eram barras de ferro a seu redor; as mãos duras a sustentavam com facilidade. Bella tinha a parte da frente de seu corpo colada contra o tanque e o corpo grande dele contra as costas, imobilizando-a. Sentia-se absolutamente rodeada e experimentou o pensamento súbito e violento de que nunca deveria ter se casado com alguém que lhe passava seu tamanho em uns trinta centímetros de altura. Ele se inclinou, enganchou o braço por trás de seus joelhos e a levantou com insultante facilidade. Bella se agarrou aos ombros dele para manter o equilíbrio.

— A galinha me picou as mãos, não os pés — comentou com tom cáustico. Ele lhe lançou uma mirada de advertência —. Os homens que empregam a força com as mulheres são piores covardes.

Levou-a para o banheiro e a pôs de pé. Ao abrir a caixa de primeiros socorros, ela se dirigiu para a porta e ele a fez voltar com uma mão. Bella se debateu com violência tratando de liberar o braço.

— Disse que eu o faria! — exclamou furiosa.

Edward tirou a tampa do anti-séptico, sentou-se e a acomodou sobre seu colo.

— Fique quieta e me deixe limpar essas feridas. Se quando tiver terminado ainda estiver com vontades de brigar, a satisfarei com muito prazer.

Jogando chispas pelos olhos, Bella permaneceu em seu colo enquanto lhe limpava as pequenas feridas com anti-séptico. Depois passou uma pomada antibiótica e cobriu as duas piores feridas com um band-aid. Edward continuava com os braços ao redor dela; sustentava-a como faria um pai com sua filha, para apaziguá-la e cuidar de suas feridas. Não lhe agradou a comparação. Moveu-se inquieta, sentindo as duras coxas sob o traseiro.

Tinha o rosto dele muito próximo do seu. Ainda que houvesse se barbeado a noite anterior, a sombra da barba nova lhe escurecia o queixo. De repente ela se recordou o modo que aqueles lábios tinham se fechado em torno de seu mamilo. Tremeu e a rigidez abandonou seu corpo.

Edward fechou a caixa de primeiros socorros e a deixou a um lado, depois apoiou o braço sobre as coxas dela enquanto a avaliava com o olhar.

— Seu rosto está sujo.

— Deixe-me levantar para limpar - Não a deixou. Ele a limpou, passando com lentidão uma toalha de rosto molhada por suas faces em uma espécie de carícia. Lavou-lhe a boca com tanta suavidade que ela mal a sentiu. Bella jogou a cabeça atrás e semicerrou as pálpebras. Ele passou a toalha pelo pescoço, para depois baixar a mão pelo decote folgado do top.

Conteve o gemido ao sentir a umidade fria sobre os seios. Ele moveu a tolha de um lado para o outro, passando-a devagar sobre os mamilos para fazer que se erguessem. Bella sentiu seus seios começaram a latejar e involuntariamente arqueou as costas, oferecendo-se para mais. Pode sentir que uma protuberância dura crescia e se colava ao seu quadril.

Edward jogou a toalha na pia e tirou o chapéu. A mão que Bella tinha às costas se fechou e a pressionou contra ele enquanto se inclinava e lhe tomava a boca com um beijo.

A beijou do mesmo modo que aquela vez, no aeroporto, como não havia voltado a beijá-la desde então. Tinha os lábios duros e ardentes, urgentes em suas exigências. Introduziu a língua em sua boca e ela foi ao seu encontro, dando boas vindas ao mesmo tempo em que pedia mais.

Cedeu sob sua investida e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Edward aproveitou a vantagem para introduzir a mão sob a camiseta e lhe envolver o seio. Com suavidade apertou a carne firme, esfregando a palma áspera sobre o mamilo até que ela gemeu sobre seus lábios pela dor extraordinária que lhe provocava. Voltou-se para ele e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços. A excitação se agitava na boca do estômago, tencionando cada músculo do corpo e iniciando uma tensão vibrante entre as pernas. Com um som áspero de paixão, ele a apoiou sobre um braço e ergueu o top para revelar seus seios. Inclinou-se e os acariciou com o hálito quente; depois estendeu a ponta da língua e rodeou um mamilo rosado, conseguindo que este se contraísse até endurecer e tornar avermelhado. Aproximou-se do outro seio e deu um tratamento idêntico ao outro mamilo.

Bella se agarrou a ele.

— Edward — suplicou com voz trêmula. Precisava dele.

Essa era a magia ardente que havia percebido nele desde o princípio. Essa era a cálida promessa que havia sentido sob ele durante a noite, e queria mais.

Edward introduziu o mamilo em sua boca com uma forte sucção e ela voltou a se arquear, movendo as coxas. Ali, estendida sobre seu colo, com o corpo erguido para a sua boca, sentia-se como uma sobremesa que estava sendo oferecida a ele.

— Edward — repetiu. Era algo mais do que um gemido carregado de desejo.

Tudo que era masculino nele respondeu a esse grito feminino de necessidade, incitando-o a perder-se no interior e a acabar a dor do vazio que fazia que Bella se retorcesse em seus braços e gritasse seu nome. Seu sexo palpitava e seu corpo irradiava calor. Sim ela precisava que a preenchesse, Edward precisava preenchê-la. As duas uniões contidas que tinham experimentado não tinham sido suficientes, jamais satisfariam à luxúria que se intensificava cada vez que a olhava.

Mas se deixasse se levar pela aquela luxúria estaria perdido, nunca poderia recuperar o controle. Tanya lhe havia ensinado uma lição amarga, que voltava a aprender a diariamente enquanto trabalhava em seus reduzidos acres ou via a pintura descascada de sua casa. Talvez Bella jamais se voltasse contra ele, mas não podia se arriscar e baixar a guarda. Com esforço, separou a boca dessa pele enlouquecedoramente doce e a colocou de pé. Bella oscilou com olhos aturdidos, o top erguido sob seus braços para expor aqueles seios firmes e arredondados. Não entendeu o que acontecia e estendeu os braços para ele, oferecendo-se uma embriagante sensualidade que Edward não se permitiria aceitar.

Ele lhe segurou pelos pulsos e abaixou seus braços ao lado do corpo enquanto se levantada, ação que uniu seus corpos. Ouviu-a gemer suavemente outra vez e inclinar a cabeça para apoiá-la sobre seu peito.

Se não a largasse ali nesse momento, não teria força de vontade para fazê-lo mais tarde.

— Tenho trabalho — comentou com voz tensa. Ela não se afastou. Derretia-se contra ele e movia os quadris, fazendo que tivesse a impressão de que suas calças se romperiam sob a pressão a que eram submetidos —. Isabella, pare. Tenho que ir.

—Sim — sussurrou, pondo-se na ponta dos pés para beijar seu pescoço.

Ele fechou as mãos sobre seus quadris e durante um segundo convulsivo a colou com força contra a sua pélvis, como se quisesse se fundir em Bella, depois a afastou. Recolheu o chapéu e saiu do banheiro antes que ela pudesse se recobrar do prazer e impedi-lo.

Bella ficou ali olhando fixamente, confusa por sua partida súbita e perdida pela perda do contato. Cambaleou; então o entendimento explodiu em seu interior, e soltou um grito rouco de fúria e dor.

O homem a havia levado à beira da febre para deixá-la vazia e incompleta. Sabia que a havia desejado, havia sentido sua ereção, a tensão em seus músculos. A tinha afastado porque havia estado a ponto de perder o controle. Num reflexo de percepção soube o que havia passado, soube que no último instante ele tivera que demonstrar a si mesmo que podia se afastar dela. A sexualidade de sua natureza era tão forte que atravessava aquela muralha que ele mesmo havia erguido a seu ao redor, mas ele continuava impondo sua resistência, e até o momento ganhava.

Devagar desceu as escadas com a mão segurando com força o corrimão, porque sentia os joelhos moles como gelatina. Se quisesse dispor de alguma oportunidade com ele, teria que encontrar um modo de destroçar aquele controle férreo, ainda que não sabia se seus nervos ou auto-estima agüentariam.

Não viu o jipe por nenhuma parte. Olhou ao redor com expressão vazia, incapaz de pensar no que deveria fazer, e seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver o frango morto no chão da cozinha.

— Eu me vingarei — disse com sombria promessa na voz, e começou a asquerosa tarefa de preparar o maldito animal para poder cozinhá-lo.

* * *

**_E ai meninas gostaram? Essa é um dos meus capitulos preferidos desse lviro... A Bella é uma força da natureza adoro ela, mais ri pra caramba com ela tentando pegar essa galinha... E o Edward é um bruto, machista... mas, podem crer meninas, ela se vingará desse bruto... Deus me livre, como pode achar que todas as mulheres do mundo são iguais a mulher asquerosa dele... Eu só posso dizer uma coisa... esse homem vai correr atras da Bella feito um cãozinho... Mais ainda tem muita agua pra correr..._**

**_Amanhã eu posto amores... vou postar todos os dias para vocês, eu li os comentarios de vocês, estou muito feliz com cada um, e eu sei como é dificil ficar esperando as autoras postarem... por isso vou postar todos os dias para vocês... Então, até amanhã... e comentem amores, quero saber o que vocês pensam sobre cada capitulo... Robsteijooossss_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi amores di mi vida... desculpe não ter postado antes... mas estou postando agora as 04:00 da manhã... mesmo tendo que acordar as sete... mas não posso deixar vocês na mão... não seria justo... não postei por fiquei sem energia... choveu muito aqui na minha cidade, no interior de São Paulo... Então me desculpe... amores... mais ai vai... mais um capitulo para vocês... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

— Quando Edward chegou àquela noite, Bella não ergueu a vista da tigela de batatas que amassava. A força com que manejava o aparelho para fazer o purê exibia um toque de selvageria. Ele ficou pensativo. Havia esperado encontrá-la distante, talvez um pouco magoada, mas não enfurecida; requeria muita energia manter a fúria durante tantas horas.

— Precisarei de uns quinze minutos para me lavar — comentou ele.

— O jantar estará pronto em dez — replicou ela sem erguer a vista.

Soube que não iria esperá-lo. A expressão pensativa se acentuou ao subir ao primeiro andar. —Tomou a chuveirada mais rápida de sua vida e pensou em não se barbear, mas não gostava da idéia de arranhar a pele suave com a barba, de maneira que correu o risco de cortar seu pescoço pela velocidade que empregou. Estava descalço e ainda abotoava a camisa quando voltou a descer.

Ela colocava na mesa os copos para o chá com gelo; sentaram-se juntos. A bandeja com o frango frito estava bem na frente do prato de Edward. Chegou à conclusão de que ou ele o comia ou o levaria na cabeça.

Encheu o prato de frango, purê de batatas, bolinhos e molho, sem deixar de observar a bandeja com curiosidade. Seguiu examinando o conteúdo enquanto dava a primeira mordida e controlava um rosnado de prazer. O frango estava terno, o exterior crocante e saboroso. Bella era melhor cozinheira do que havia esperado. Mas o resto dos cortes de frango pareciam... estranhas.

— Que peça é essa? — perguntou, indicando uma parte do frango de peculiar configuração.

— Não tenho nem idéia — respondeu sem olhá-lo—. Nunca antes precisei limpar e desossar minha comida.

Ele mordeu o interior da boca para evitar o sorriso. Se cometesse o erro de rir, provavelmente ela jogaria o molho em sua cabeça.

O jantar foi tenso e principalmente silencioso. Se ele fazia algum comentário, ela lhe respondia, mas, aparte isso, não realizava nenhum esforço por manter uma conversa. Quando Bella terminou seu frugal jantar, levou seu prato a pia e lhe voltou com ele limpo com o doce de cereja que ainda estava úmido. Era poucas coisas naquela vida que interferiam com o seu apetite, e aquela noite não foi nenhuma exceção. Quando Bella terminou de brincar com sua pequena porção de doce, ele havia acabado com quase todo o frango, o purê e o molho, e só sobraram dois pãezinhos. Quase se sentia satisfeito quando Bella plantou uma porção enorme de doce de cereja num prato limpo para ele. Uma rápida olhada para sua expressão gelada lhe indicou que o jantar não havia surtido o mesmo milagre nela.

— Como aprendeu a cozinhar desta maneira?

— Há livros de culinária no armário. Sei ler.

Imediatamente depois de limpar a cozinha, ela subiu ao primeiro andar. Edward foi a seu escritório e dedicou o tempo habitual à papelada que dava a impressão de não iria se acabar nunca, mas não tinha a mente nisso, e as oito começou a olhar o relógio, perguntando-se se Bella estaria pronta para ir se deitar.

Já havia escutado a água do chuveiro correndo e a imagem dela nua sob o jorro quente fez que se movesse incomodado na cadeira. Havia estado excitado quase todo o dia, amaldiçoando-se por não lhe ter feito amor àquela manhã, apesar de que teria sido um enorme erro.

Atirou a caneta sobre a mesa e fechou os livros, pondo-se de pé com contida violência. Maldição, precisava dela e já não podia esperar mais.

Apagou as luzes antes de subir. Tinha na mente o momento abrasador em que a penetrou pela primeira vez, sentindo a leve resistência da pele tensa, para depois ceder e envolvê-lo no calor úmido e o abrasador de seus sentidos.

A porta do dormitório estava aberta.

Entrou e a encontrou sentada na cama pintando as unhas dos pés, com as pernas longas nuas e dobradas em uma dessas posturas que só as mulheres pareciam capazes de conseguir e que deixavam os homens loucos. Todo seu corpo se tencionou e adquiriu uma ereção plena e dolorosa. Tinha vestido um baby doll de seda rosa cuja peça superior terminava no início das coxas e deixavam aparecer um pouco do short curto que fazia parte do conjunto. A seda delineava seus seios e exibia os mamilos redondos e delicados. Tinha o cabelo avermelhado jogado de lado e a pele ainda estava levemente úmida pelo chuveiro. Com expressão solene e concentrada pintava as unhas com a mesma tonalidade rosa da camisola.

— Vamos para cama — pediu com voz gutural. Começou a despir a camisa.

— Não posso — nem sequer o olhou —. Tenho as unhas dos pés úmidas.

Pouco se importava com isso. Manteria as pernas erguidas tempo suficiente para que, quando as tivesse baixado já estivessem secas.

Bella fechou o frasco de esmalte e o deixou de lado, depois se inclinou com grande elasticidade para soprar as unhas recém pintadas. Edward baixou o zíper das calças.

— Venha para a cama de qualquer jeito.

Olhou-o com impaciência e se levantou.

— Deite-se você. Eu descerei para ler um pouco.

Quando ia passar a seu lado, tomou-a pelo braço.

— Esqueça a leitura — murmurou, atraindo-a para ele.

Bella se soltou e o contemplou com ira incrédula.

— Eu não acredito! Você tem certeza que quer fazer amor comigo agora?

Edward uniu as sobrancelhas e enganchou os polegares nos bolsos do jeans.

— Por que não? — perguntou com suavidade.

— Por um muito bom motivo. Estou furiosa! Você que ir para cama, e eu nem sequer estou próxima de perdoá-lo — a atitude de arrogância masculina que irradiava a enfurecia ainda mais, até o ponto de quase não consegui falar.

— O melhor modo de fazer as pazes é na cama.

— Isso é o que pensam os homens — bufou com desdém —. Deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa... Nenhuma mulher quer fazer amor com um homem enquanto ainda pensa o quanto divertido teria sido se ele se asfixiasse com um osso de frango! — girou o corpo sobre si mesma e saiu descalça do quarto.

Edward começou a praguejar. A frustração formava um nó dolorido em seu interior, e durante um segundo pensou em ir atrás dela. Chegou até a porta e se deteve. Deu um murro contra a parede e mandou tudo ao inferno.

A atmosfera foi decididamente gélida entre eles na manhã seguinte quando ele a levou até o povoado de Crook para comprar comida. Ainda que ela já não estivesse tão furiosa, seguia igualmente decidida. Edward não podia recusá-la um momento e no seguinte esperar que o aceitasse sem nenhuma vacilação. Se essa era a idéia que tinha de como devia ser um casamento, terríveis discussões ainda estavam por vim para ambos.

Chamar a Crook de povoado era uma exagero. Tinha algumas residências distribuídas a esmo, uma estação de serviço, um mercado, uma loja de artigos gerais e uma cafeteira pequena. Bella se perguntou que conduta perigosa pensou Edward que poderia fazer ela em Crook. Talvez acreditasse que se comportaria como uma selvagem e dirigiria pelas calçadas de madeira.

— Vamos tomar uma xícara de café — sugeriu ele ao descer da camionete, e Bella aceitou. Seria agradável beber uma xícara de café que não precisasse diluir um pouco antes de poder levar-la à boca.

A cafeteira tinha cinco banquinhos estofados com imitação de pele. Três mesas redondas com quatro cadeiras cada uma e no lado esquerdo havia três banheiros. Quatro dos banquinhos estavam ocupados, evidentemente pelos proprietários dos quatro caminhões que havia fora. Edward saudou com a cabeça aos quatro, que lhe devolveram o gesto antes de voltar a seu café e torta.

Conduziu-a para uma mesa e ocuparam os assentos de plástico. A garçonete que havia por trás do balcão os olhou com expressão azeda.

— Querem comer algo ou só café?

— Café — indicou Edward.

Saiu de trás do balcão e plantou duas xícaras diante deles. Depois foi procurar a cafeteira e regressou para encher as xícaras, sem mudar de expressão.

— O café é cinqüenta centavos a xícara.

Bella suspirou ao ver a cor negra do café. Um gole vacilante lhe demonstrou que também era o bastante forte para desentupir uma pia.

Os dois se olharam e esboçaram um sorriso. Riu. Ele tratou controlar o desejo de rir e engoliu o café, mas Bella seguia sorrindo enquanto ele sacava a carteira. Deixou um dólar de gorjeta sobre a mesa, tomou sua mão e a levou até a saída. Uma vez fora, soltou uma gargalhada incontrolável.

Depois do mal-humor, a gargalhada era uma libertação estupenda. Inclusive era maravilhoso ouvir Edward rir , e de repente se deu conta que era a primeira vez que o via sorrindo. De fato, raramente sorria.

Grande parte da tensão existente entre os dois se dissolveu enquanto compravam alimentos. Uma mulher alegre com seios realmente descomunal lhes cobrou enquanto mantinha uma conversa informal com Edward. Observou Bella com curiosidade, depois baixou a vista para o anel que levava na mão esquerda. Edward notou o gesto e se preparou para a curiosidade que sabia que se manifestaria.

— Carmen, apresento a minha mulher, Isabella.

Carmen pareceu surpresa, e desviou a vista para a mão esquerda dele. O anel de ouro no dedo bronzeado a assombrou ainda mais. Edward continuou com a apresentação.

— Bella, esta é Carmen Kinnaird. Estudamos juntos no Ginásio.

Recobrando-se, Carmen sorriu e estendeu a mão.

— Não posso acreditar! Felicidades! Depois de tanto tempo, se casou. Espera até eu contar para Eleazer. Na realidade, não fomos juntos ao Ginásio — continuou dirigindo-se a Bella —. Eu sou dez anos mais velha, de maneira que me graduei quando ele estava no terceiro ano, mas o conheço a vida toda. Como diabos o laçou? Teria jurado que nunca mais voltaria a se casar... Eh, quero dizer — pareceu incômoda enquanto olhava a Edward.

— Está tudo bem — Bella sorriu—. Conheço a história de Tanya. E quanto a como o apanhei... bem, não o fiz. Ele que me apanhou -. O rosto de Carmen recuperou sua expressão alegre.

— Deu uma boa olhada nela e desistiu de permanecer solteiro, né?

— Algo parecido — concordou Edward. Havia dado uma olhada e havia se excitado, mas o resultado final havia sido o mesmo: uma ruiva de pernas longas e andar preguiçoso e sedutor que nesse momento era sua mulher.

Despediram-se de Carmen e ao sair da loja, deu-se conta de algo que o fez franzir o cenho enquanto carregavam as sacolas para camionete: Carmen havia antipatizado com Tanya no primeiro olhar, mas havia se mostrado perfeitamente relaxada e amistosa com Bella. Apesar de que Bella se vestia de forma mais elegante que Tanya, tinha um modo cordial e aberto de tratar as pessoas que fizera Carmen relaxar. Bella sempre atrairia os olhares de outras pessoas, mas nunca inspiraria o tipo de hostilidade de seu próprio sexo que havia provocado Tanya.

Estilo. Olhou para sua esposa e pensou no aspecto que ela estava no dia anterior enquanto perseguia a galinha. Então não se havia atrevido a rir, mas nesse momento não pôde evitá-lo. Até quando perseguia galinhas, Bella o fazia com estilo.

Bella passara o dia inteiro tirando a pintura descascada da casa. Era uma manhã tão agradável, que desfrutava de estar ali apesar do trabalho duro. Mas à medida que se aproximava o meio dia à temperatura subia de forma incômoda. O suor fazia que a roupa colasse ao corpo. Quando decidiu que já era suficiente por um dia, desceu da escada e foi tomar uma chuveirada.

Ao descer, a primeira coisa que viu foi à mochila que continha o almoço de Edward sobre um armário. Havia voltado a sair para consertar cercas e havia se esquecido da comida e a garrafa térmica com o chá. Olhou a hora. Devia estar morrendo de fome. Com rapidez esvaziou a garrafa térmica, para enchê-la de novo com cubos de gelo e chá, depois pegou as chaves da camionete e saiu com a comida na mão. Por acaso sabia onde ele estava trabalhando, já que nas duas últimas semanas havia lhe ensinado um pouco como se localizar pelo rancho, e naquela manhã havia mencionado onde estaria.

Seu casamento não tinha nem três semanas de duração, e já era impossível recordar de sua vida anterior. Nunca antes havia estado tão ocupada como naquele momento, ainda que tivesse que reconhecer que se esqueceria imediatamente do trabalho na casa para sair com Edward pelo rancho, mas ele ainda se negava a querer ouvir falar do assunto. Havia decidido onde a encaixaria em sua vida, e não lhe permitia sair desse limite.

Quase podia sentir a fome dele na noite quando lhe fazia amor, mas jamais se deixava levar, nunca liberava a paixão que ela percebia, e o resultado era que Bella também não se podia deixar levar. O sexo já não era incômodo, e estava desesperada por receber mais de seu ato de amor, mas a intensidade que precisava não estava ali. Ele se continha, reduzindo o prazer que ambos poderiam experimentar. Não sabia quanto tempo mais seria capaz de suportá-lo, quanto passaria até que começasse a propor desculpas para dar-lhe as costas à noite. Sabia que a situação era perigosa, em particular quando ainda esperava ter o período.

Demorou quase quarenta e cinco minutos para encontrá-lo. Havia estacionado o jipe sob uma árvore, ocultando-o em parte à vista. Mas por acaso havia vislumbrado um reflexo metálico.

Ele ergueu brevemente a cabeça quando ela se aproximou, mas não deixou de trabalhar. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Edward havia tirado a camisa e o torso musculoso brilhava pelo suor. Movia-se com uma graça fluída que fazia que sua força resultasse muito mais atraente.

Quando terminou, atirou o martelo ao saco com os pregos e tirou o chapéu para secar o suor do rosto com o antebraço.

— Que faz aqui? — não soou em absoluto feliz de vê-la.

Bella desceu do veículo com a garrafa e os sanduíches.

— Esqueceu o almoço.

Caminhou para ela e lhe tirou garrafa térmica da mão. Abriu-a e levou diretamente à boca. Uma gota de chá escapou de seus lábios e caiu por seu pescoço. Ela a observou com dolorosa fascinação enquanto descia pela pele úmida de Edward, e invejou o caminho que tomava. Com tanta freqüência havia desejado beijar-lhe o corpo, mas havia se contido porque ele não desejava esse tipo de intimidade. A única coisa que desejava ele era a libertação do sexo, não o amor expressado no banquete lento e sensual.

Deixou a garrafa na parte de atrás do jipe e recolheu a camisa para secar o suor do rosto, ombros, braços e do peito. Soltou a camisa, apoiou o quadril na lateral do veículo e pegou os sanduíches. - A camionete não está preparada para ir por terrenos rústicos — comentou enquanto desembrulhava um sanduíche.

— Não queria que passasse o dia todo sem nada para beber ou comer — explicou com os lábios apertados—, e conduzi com cuidado.

—Como me encontrou?

—Segui as marcas de suas rodas.

Ele grunhiu e se concentrou no sanduíche. Aquele e outro desapareceram sem que entre eles se dissesse outra palavra. Bella ergueu o cabelo do pescoço para deixar que uma leve brisa lhe refrescasse a pele.

Edward observou esse gesto gracioso e o coração se acelerou. Bella tinha colocado uma saia de algodão branco com um de seus tops favoritos, e um par de sandálias que não eram mais que umas finas solas com umas delicadas tiras. A brisa capturou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe tocou o rosto. Ela a afastou ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a cabeça atrás.

Cada movimento que fazia era sedutor por natureza. Sentiu a reação entre suas pernas e em suas veias, quando o sangue se lhe esquentou e começou a circular loucamente. A cada dia que passava era mais difícil manter as mãos afastadas dela durante o dia. Aborrecia-se consigo mesmo por desejá-la tanto, e com ela por fazer tudo o que podia para provocá-lo.

— Realmente por que veio? —inquiriu com aspereza —. Teria terminado aqui e voltado para a casa em uma ou duas horas. Já passei dias sem comer e beber aqui e voltarei a fazê-lo. Repito, por que apareceu por aqui? — Bella semicerrou os olhos ao virar a cabeça para olhá-lo. Não disse nada, e a ira e a frustração sexual combinadas provocaram ainda mais pressão nele —. Quer que eu deixe de trabalhar para brincar com você? Não pode passar um dia sem precisar da atenção de um homem? Talvez pensasse que teríamos um pequeno piquenique sexual.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e falou com lentidão e precisão. — _**Por que eu iria me importar com isso? Pelo que pude ver até agora, pelo sexo não vale a pena nem cruzar o pátio, menos ainda persegui-lo pelo campo. Tenho coisa melhor para fazer com meu tempo.**_

Recebeu esse murro direto em seu ego e de repente foi demais. Tudo era exageradamente demais, desejar e não ter, precisar e não tomar. Ante seus olhos boiou uma bruma vermelha e todo o corpo pareceu expandir enquanto cegamente estendia as mãos para ela para segurá-la pelo braço e puxá-la de encontro a ele.

Bella não estava preparada para a velocidade com que ele se moveu. Nem sequer teve tempo para escapar. Com um movimento súbito a fez chocar contra seu corpo e lhe tirou o fôlego. Sua boca, feroz e ardente, baixou para tomá-la. Mordeu o lábio inferior e, quando ela emitiu um som entrecortado, Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para invadir sua boca com a língua.

Seu coração disparou ao dar-se conta que estava descontrolado.

Ergueu-a do solo e a boca seguiu tomando-a com força. A levou até a parte de trás do jipe e estendeu sua camisa como lençol. A empurrou e ergueu até que ela se acomodasse na superfície do carro; depois a deitou sobre a camisa e se acomodou sobre ela.

O sol se insinuou em meio às folhas, e fez reluzir a pele brilhante de Edward. Tinha os olhos ferozmente primitivos enquanto com os joelhos lhe afastava as coxas. Parecia selvagem e magnífico. Bella emitiu um gemido suave quando estendeu os braços para ele.

Ele lhe arrancou as roupas e a ela não se importou. A camiseta cedeu sob os dedos de Edward e a tensa elevação dos seios de Bella apontou em toda sua nudez. Acariciou-a enquanto subia sua saia até a cintura e enganchava os polegares nas tiras de elástico da calcinha. Ela ergueu os quadris para ajudá-lo, mas ouviu o som e sentiu que ele rasgara a pequena tira. Vi-o atirar os fragmentos para um lado. Edward abandonou um seio para rapidamente tomar o outro enquanto suas mãos se empenhavam em desabotoar suas próprias calças. Grunhiu quando o zíper se abriu e liberou sua extensão palpitante; com um único movimento se livrou das calças e a roupa de baixo.

A penetração que realizou foi dura e rápida. O corpo dela tremeu sob o impacto e levantou os quadris. Ele gemeu em voz alta quando a extraordinária e profunda feminilidade o envolveu, transformando de imediato a dor num prazer insuportável.

Ao arqueasse, Bella fincou as unhas nas costas musculosas, impulsionada por uma explosão de calor. A tensão se acumulava em seu corpo até que acreditou que ia enlouquecer, e gritou um pouco quando o rodeou com as pernas para introduzi-lo ainda mais dentro de si. Ambos estavam selvagens. Ele investia e ela o aceitava. Com o movimento dos quadris lhe devolveu os golpes enquanto ele a cavalgava agarrando suas nádegas com as mãos para uni-la ainda mais e meter-se mais fundo.

Uma onda enorme explodiu os sentidos de Bella sem aviso prévio, fazendo-a soltar um grito primitivo que cortou o ar. Ele não deixou de investir e voltou a acontecer, com tanta rapidez que ela quase não pôde recuperar o fôlego depois da primeira vez, e a segunda foi muito mais poderosa, elevando-a a alturas nunca imaginadas. Mordeu-lhe o ombro soluçando, e de repente o sentiu ficar mais rígido e maior em seu interior, e todo o corpo de Edward começou a tremer e a sacudir-se. Jogou a cabeça trás com um grito gutural que escapou de seu peito enquanto seus quadris se contraíam em espasmo de satisfação.

A quietude posterior foi cheia de langor. Jaziam um ao lado do outro, com o braço pesado de Edward sobre o estomago de Bella. Talvez ela tivesse cochilado. A brisa secou o suor do corpo com um contato gentil e fresco. Depois de um longo, _longo_ tempo que podia ter sido mais de alguns minutos, voltou-se para seus braços e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

Daquela vez ele tirou as botas e os jeans. Mas a ato foi quase tão febril como o primeiro. A força do apetite contido dele havia se acumulado até que, como um rio que extravasa um estanque, já não pôde conter-se. Desabotoou-lhe a saia e a tirou; depois ela separou as coxas e ele não pôde resistir nem um minuto mais. A visão dessas pernas esbeltas abrindo-se para ele era uma imagem que havia instigado seus sonhos. Sua intenção havia sido ser mais calmo com Bella daquela vez, mas quando a penetrou, ela emitiu um som selvagem e começou a mover os quadris, enlouquecendo-o outra vez.

Ao terminar, não se retirou, e sim permaneceu sobre ela em uma posse constante.

— Edward — sussurrou enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo úmido.

Ele lhe ergueu o rosto e começou a beber dela com beijos prolongados que havia estado almejando há dias. Começou a enrijecer outra vez, mas continuava dentro de Bella e não havia pressa, só um prazer crescente.

Ambos estavam drogados pelo prazer. Acariciou-lhe o peito com as mãos e a boca. Os finos dedos dela lhe percorreram o corpo musculoso até fechar-se sobre seus glúteos compactos. Apoiando-se sobre os braços, ele começou um movimento lento. Ela também se ergueu ainda apoiada na superfície do jipe e lhe beijou o pescoço e o peito, passando-lhe a língua pelos mamilos. Quando soube que lhe faltava pouco, retorceu-se de seu corpo e Edward observou extasiado o rubor que invadiu seu torso e a dureza de seus mamilos. A ergueu pelos quadris e seguiu investindo dentro dela até que a visão de sua satisfação convulsiva o impulsionou ao cume antes que Bella tivesse terminado.

As calorosas horas do meio dia decorreram enquanto um se saciava com o corpo do outro. Não existia nada a não ser a exploração sensual e a ardente satisfação. Beijou-a da cabeça aos pés, provando a doçura de sua pele, deleitando-se pelo modo que ela respondia ao mais ligeiro contato.

Bella se agarrou a ele, sem pensar, sem querer pensar em nada. Essa era a magia que havia esperado, a sensualidade ardente que havia percebido nele. Nenhuma parte de seu corpo ficou sem tocar ou ser amada. A extenuação os invadiu e se misturou com o prazer, e em algum momento eles adormeceram.

Quando acordaram o sol estava baixo e o ar começava a esfriar. Edward a envolveu com o calor de seu corpo e afastou o cabelo de seu rosto.

— Você está bem? — murmurou, preocupado ao recordar a violenta intensidade de seu ato de amor.

Ela acomodou o rosto contra seu pescoço e lhe rodeou o ombro com um braço delicado.

— Mmm — murmurou e fechou os olhos outra vez. Não tinha vontade de se mover.

—Acorda, querida — deslizou uma mão por seus abdômen e lhe tomou um seio.

—Estou acordada — as palavras saíram apagadas.

— O sol está quase se pondo. Devemos ir.

— Podemos dormir aqui — se moveu como se tentasse afundar-se na pele dele e baixou a mão. Edward revirou os olhos enquanto os dedos se fechavam com suavidade em torno de seu pênis. - Faz amor comigo outra vez, Edward. Por favor.

— Não se preocupe com isso — murmurou.

Era impossível pensar em se conter depois de ter provado a paixão de Bella ou a que ela permitia. Com uma mistura de fúria e desespero, soube que nunca seria capaz de manter as mãos longe dela. Mas a temperatura baixava segundo a segundo e o sol estava baixo no horizonte. Sentou-se e a arrastou com ele.

- Em casa — disse —. Meus joelhos já suportaram tudo o que podiam. A próxima vez quero estar na cama.

Ela tinha os olhos sonolentos e os lábios inflamados pelos beijos.

— Então, que seja logo — sussurrou, e pensou que poderia chorar de tanto que o amava.

* * *

**_E ai? Tem alguém vivo ai? Esses dois juntos são uma explosão... Mas se vocês acreditam que as brigas acabaram ai, estão enganadas, esses dois ainda vão brigar muito e se amar muito kkkk... E o Edward vai levar um banho frio, sem querer kkkk... Gente essa mulher sabe se vingar do cara kkkkk... Eu amo ela...kkk_**

**_Então amores comentem... vocês são meu combustivel... E domingo posto mais um capitulo para vocês... Robsteijoooosss_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oi amoresss di mi vida... mais um capitulo maravilhoso para vocês, eu amo esse capitulo... É o Edward vai tomar um bom banho gelado Rsrsrs... mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixao¬_**

Seu espírito estava disposto, mas seu corpo não agüentou. Essa noite dormiu nos braços dele. Edward a deixou, sentindo a satisfação de seu próprio corpo e igualmente certa ironia. Se Bella havia sido sedutora antes, nesse momento era em dobro. Era como se ela tivesse se contido também todas aquelas semanas.

Estava de costas com ela sobre seu corpo quando na manhã seguinte soou o despertador. Esticou-se para desligá-lo enquanto Bella se espreguiçava sonolenta sobre seu peito como se fosse uma gata. Acariciou-lhe as costas.

— Hora de levantar.

Bella voltou a acomodar a cabeça na curva de seu ombro. Bocejou e permaneceu escutando as fortes batidas do coração de Edward. Enquanto escutava, começou a bater mais depressa, e isso a fez ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele tinha os olhos semicerrados e intensos. Rodeou-a com os braços e girou até deixá-la sob seu corpo, com as pernas entre as dela. Bella se agarrou a Edward e se entregou ao crescente êxtase já familiar enquanto começava a fazer-lhe amor.

— O que vai fazer hoje? —perguntou ela durante o café da manhã.

— Mudar uma parte do rebanho para outro pasto para que não esgotem essa zona de pastoreio.

— Vou com você — automaticamente ele ia negar, mas ela o olhou com dureza —. Não diga que não – aconselhou —. Já tenho filés marinando na geladeira e as batatas cozidas estão quase prontas, desse modo poderia terminar de prepará-las enquanto os filés estiverem fritando. Não vejo motivos para eu ficar o dia inteiro aqui sentada quando posso ir com você.

— O que me pergunto é se chegarei a trabalhar — murmurou—. Certo, vou encilhar um cavalo. Mas a advirto, Bella, se não for capaz de montar de maneira adequada e não conseguir manter o passo, não voltará a sair comigo.

Meia hora mais tarde ela apareceu no celeiro de jeans, botas e uma das camisas jeans de trabalho que lhe pertencia com as mangas dobradas e com as extremidades atados em um nó na cintura. Trazia o cabelo trançado até o meio das costas, usava luvas grossas e parecia tão elegante como se estivesse pronta para desfilar para uma grife de marca e não preparada para empreender um dia conduzindo gado. Usava um chapéu de palha que afundou na cabeça antes de se aproximar do cavalo que ele havia lhe preparado.

Observou-a enquanto Bella dava ao animal tempo para que se acostumasse com ela coçando-lhe por trás das orelhas e falando baixinho em seu ouvido, coisas que Tanya jamais havia feito. Soltou as rédeas, depois subiu a bota até estribo e com elegância subiu ao arreio. Edward montou seu próprio cavalo.

Observou-a com atenção enquanto avançavam em trote pelo campo. Estava indo bem sentada sobre o animal e tinha mãos seguras e firmes, ainda que lhe faltasse à postura relaxada dele, mas Edward montava desde criança. O sorriso que ela lhe lançou estava tão cheio de prazer que se sentiu culpado por não a ter levado antes com ele.

Estabeleceu um ritmo calmo, sem querer pressioná-la em demasiado. Quando chegaram junto ao rebanho, explicou-lhe como trabalhava. O rebanho já estava dividido em três grupos menores que pastavam em diferentes seções. Todo o rebanho era grande demais para que ele o movesse sozinho. Dedicava muito tempo para remanejá-los para novas pastagens e assegurando-se que não destruíssem o ciclo das plantas. Indicou o grupo que iam trabalhar e entregou a Bella uma corda trançada.

— Basta você mover esta corda junto à cernelha do cavalo e ele fará o trabalho dele. Se algum novilho se separa não se preocupe, pois ele já sabe o que fazer. A única coisa que tem que fazer é fica sentada na sela e se segurar.

Ficar na sela não era problema; a imensa sela de montaria do oeste parecia um berço comparada com a pequena do leste à que estava acostumada. Aceitou a corda e praticou alguns movimentos, para assegurar-se de que não assustaria o cavalo.

Apreciou o trabalho. Agradava-lhe estar ao ar livre, e havia uma espécie de paz em cavalgar junto com gado e de vez em quando agitar uma corda em sua direção, escutar os mugidos profundos e descobrir o prazer de montar num cavalo de gado bem treinado.

Detiveram-se para almoçar e para deixar que as reses e as montarias bebessem água de um pequeno poço natural. Cuidando dos cavalos, Edward os amarrou próximo deles e se sentou junto a ela na pequena elevação que Bella havia escolhido para almoçar. Tirou o chapéu e o depositou na grama a seu lado.

— Está gostando até agora?

— Estou adorando — sorriu enquanto lhe passava um sanduíche—. Reina tanta paz aqui, sem carros, nem telefones, nem poluição. Pode ser que amanhã tenha que me ajudar a levantar da cama, mas terá valido a pena.

— Esta noite lhe passarei linimento — a olhou com olhos resplandecentes—. Depois.

—Como estou me saindo? —perguntou depois de dar-lhe um beijo e desembrulhar seu próprio sanduíche —. Dá para perceber que sou uma novata?

— Está indo bem. O único problema é que não paro de me preocupar com a possibilidade de você cair e o gado lhe pisar. É a primeira vaqueira que tenho.

Ele se apoiou num cotovelo e esticou suas longas pernas enquanto comia o segundo sanduíche. Bella começou a sentir-se acalorada enquanto o olhava; ainda que estivesse vestindo um jeans marrom, uma camisa branca e as típicas botas; superava a modelos masculinos que havia visto vestidos com smoking. Sua primeira mulher devia ser presidente do Clube das Estúpidas em alguma parte do país, mesmo assim não iria permiti que a desgraçada se livrasse do que tinha feito a Edward. Bella nunca antes havia se considerado vingativa, mas se sentiria assim com qualquer um que magoasse Edward. Se alguma vez conhecesse Tanya, lhe arrancaria os cabelos.

Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas diante dele.

— Há um assunto que devemos conversar.

— O que? — perguntou, deitando-se de costas e apoiando o chapéu sobre os olhos.

— Filhos.

Abriu um olho e a estudou, depois tirou o chapéu e lhe prestou toda sua atenção.

—Santo Deus, já está grávida?

—Não, e ainda que assim fosse; não saberia ainda, porque não é a época certa do meu período. Não falamos disso antes de nos casar, de maneira que não sabia se queria esperar antes que tivéssemos filhos ou os queria de imediato. Quando me ligou era o momento de meu período, assim que fui ao médico realizar os exames lhe pedi para me receitar pílulas anticoncepcionais.

— Está tomando pílulas? — se ergueu com expressão sombria.

— Estou. Somente este mês. Se quiser ter filhos logo poderei parar.

— Deveria ter falado comigo antes, ou é um dos assuntos, como o de sua virgindade, que não considera que seja problema meu?

—Algo assim — o olhou de lado —. Não lhe conhecia e não me sentia muito a vontade com você.

Observou-a durante um minuto e depois estendeu o braço para pegar sua mão.

— O que acha de ficar grávida imediatamente?

— Não me importaria. Quero ter seus filhos. Se você quiser esperar, perfeito, mas não desejo esperar mais de um ano. Tenho vinte e oito anos. Não quero ter trinta e tantos quando iniciarmos.

Pensou sobre isso enquanto estudava o contraste da mão delicada na sua grande e áspera. Depois de ter cedido à poderosa atração física que havia entre eles, não queria deixá-la tão cedo. Queria desfrutá-la plenamente durante um tempo antes que uma gravidez estabelecesse os limites necessários à veemência de seu amor. Aproximou sua mão da boca e lhe lambeu a palma.

—Tome a pílula durante alguns meses- disse —. Voltaremos a falar do assunto no outono.

Ela tremeu e seus olhos adquiriram uma expressão aturdida ao sentir a língua sobre a mão. Enquanto a deitava na grama, lhe perguntou:

— Acredita que dessa vez tirará as botas?

— Duvido — respondeu.

Não as tirou, mas a ela não se importou.

Depois daquele dia, acompanhou-o com freqüência. Ajudou-o a remanejar o gado, a vaciná-lo e a implantar-lhe etiquetas nas orelhas. Também o ajudou a cortar, guardar e mover o feno. Quando não saía com Edward, continuava com o projeto de limpar a fachada da casa.

Ao final ele notou a diferença e avaliou. Os restos de lascas da pintura branca no solo lhe revelaram tudo o que precisava saber.

Apoiou-se num armário da cozinha com os braços cruzados.

— Está tirando o resto da pintura velha da casa?

— Sim.

— Quero que pare imediatamente.

— Não podemos pintar a casa até não ter tirado a primeira camada — comentou ela com tom razoável.

— Não posso pagar a pintura, de maneira que tanto faz. E não quero que fique subindo uma escada de três metros de altura. E se você caísse enquanto eu não estou aqui?

— E se você se ferisse quando não estivesse aqui? — replicou ela —. Tenho cuidado, e até agora não tive nenhum problema. Falta pouco.

— Não. Não posso pagar a pintura — repetiu —, e ainda que pudesse, não deixaria que o fizesse.

— Você não tem tempo; por isso, quem mais poderia fazê-lo?

— Pela terceira vez — gritou —. Não posso pagar a pintura! Qual parte da frase você não conseguiu entender?

— Essa é outra coisa da que nunca falamos. O que lhe faz pensar que não podemos nos permitir a pintura? Eu me mantinha antes de casar com você sabia? —pôs as mãos nos quadris e o olhou—. Tenho uma conta corrente e uma poupança, que transferi a um banco em Billings. Também tenho uma herança que herdei da vó Lily. Não é uma fortuna sob nenhum conceito, mas, penso, que podemos nos permitir alguns latões de tinta.

O rosto de Edward era como o granito.

— Não. Recorda nosso acordo pré-nupcial? O seu é seu e o meu é meu. Se você gastar dinheiro no rancho, seria como cancelar o acordo e lhe daria direito sobre ele usando como argumento que ajudou na sua manutenção.

Ela lhe fincou o dedo no peito.

— Primeiro, Edward A. Cullen, não planejo pedir o divórcio, assim não me importa um níquel o que apareça em seu precioso contrato. Segundo, quanto custaria pintar a casa? Cem dólares? Duzentos?

— Quase duzentos, e não, por Deus, não vai comprar a tinta.

— Não só vou comprá-la, como também vou pintar a casa. Se estiver tão decidido a proteger o rancho de minhas tramóias, então redigiremos um contrato onde você aceita devolver o dinheiro da pintura, e pagar meu tempo de serviço, se insiste, com o qual anularemos qualquer possível reclamação que eu pudesse querer estabelecer contra você Mas, para que fique sabendo, eu também moro aqui, e quero que o exterior seja tão agradável como o interior. E na próxima primavera vou plantar flores, de maneira que se isso te incomodar, será melhor que coloquemos tudo no contrato agora. A única escolha que você tem que fazer neste momento é a cor que quer para a casa, e suas escolhas são branco e branco — gritava ao terminar, com o rosto acalorado. Ele estava mais furioso do que nunca o havia visto.

— Faz o que quiser — retrucou, deixando-a na cozinha.

Ela fez. Na vez seguinte que foi no povoado, comprou as tintas e os rolos e pagou com um de seus cheques, olhando-o com olhos cintilantes nos que o desafiava a começar outra vez. De má vontade, Edward colocou a pintura no jipe.

Teve a casa pintada em meados de agosto, e no processo desenvolveu um saudável respeito pelas pessoas que ganhavam a vida com a pintura. Foi um dos trabalhos mais duros que jamais havia feito. Mas quando terminou e a casa resplandecia como uma jóia, sentiu-se mais orgulhosa de seus esforços do que nunca havia estado por qualquer outra coisa que tivesse feito.

Até Edward reconheceu com relutância que a casa estava bem e que havia realizado um bom trabalho, ainda que o incomodasse o fato de que tivesse seguido adiante. Talvez só fosse orgulho masculino, mas não queria que sua mulher pagasse por algo quando ele não podia se permitir. Sua mulher. Depois de dois meses de casado, ela se havia introduzido tão completamente em sua vida, que não havia nem uma só parte que não tivesse tocado. Até havia redistribuído a gaveta com sua roupa de baixo. A sua própria maneira, Bella trabalhava tão duramente quanto ele.

Uma calorosa manhã de fins de agosto, ela descobriu que não tinha suficiente farinha para o que precisava preparar esse dia. Edward já se havia ido para o trabalho e não voltaria para almoçar, por isso subiu para se trocar e sair. Além disso, já estava na hora de repor todas as provisões, de maneira que levou a lista do que precisavam. Poupar-lhe-ia uma viagem se realizasse a compra enquanto estivesse no povoado.

Como lhe encantava falar com Esme, passou pela cafeteira para tomar um café e uma porção de torta. Depois que Esme despediu-se de seu único cliente, aproximou-se da mesa de Bella e se sentou na frente dela.

— Por onde anda seu homem hoje?

— No campo. Fiquei sem farinha e vim repor a despensa.

Esme assentiu com gesto de aprovação, ainda que seu rosto azedo não chegasse a se iluminar.

— Sua primeira mulher jamais fez a compra. Suponho que não sabia nada sobre cozinhar, ainda que, imagino, que por isso Edward tinha contratada uma cozinheira. É uma pena o aconteceu a esse rancho. Costumava ser uma propriedade magnífica.

— Voltará a sê-lo — afirmou Bella com confiança—. Edward está trabalhando com afinco para recuperá-lo.

— Se ele tem algo de bom, é que nunca teve medo do trabalho. Não como alguns dos homens que há por aqui — olhou furiosa para a porta, como se ainda pudesse ver o vaqueiro que acabava de sair. Bateram um papo um momento mais, logo Bella carregou as provisões para a camionete e regressou a casa. Não era meio dia, de maneira que disporia de um bom tempo para preparar à torta que havia planejado.

Para sua surpresa, o jipe de Edward se achava no pátio quando chegou. Saía dos fundos da casa com um balde de água, mas quando a viu mudou de direção diretamente para ela, com expressão sombria e jogando chispas por seus olhos verdes.

— Onde diabos esteve? — bramou.

Ela não gostou de seus modos, mas lhe respondeu com tom razoável.

— Não tinha farinha suficiente para a comida, assim fui a Crook comprar provisões.

— Maldita seja, não volte a sair sem me dizer onde está indo!

A Bella custou a manter a compostura.

— O que eu poderia fazer se não estava aqui?

— Poderia ter deixado um recado.

— Por que eu deixaria um recado se eu acreditava que só voltaria depois do almoço? Por que voltou cedo?

— Uma das mangueiras furou. Voltei para trocá-la — por qualquer que fosse o motivo ele não deixaria ela se safar tão fácil —. Se eu não tivesse voltado para averiguar eu não saberia que tem andando pela região por conta própria, não é verdade? Desde quando faz isso?

— Fazer compras? Diria que há vários séculos.

Com cuidado, ele pôs o balde de água no chão. Ao se erguer, Bella viu seus olhos; não só estava enfadado ou ofendido, mas sim furioso. Nunca havia estado tão furioso, nem sequer pela pintura.

— Se vestiu desse jeito para fazer compras? — perguntou com os dentes apertados.

Ela baixou o olhar para a roupa que usava. Uma simples saia rosa que terminava em cima dos joelhos e uma blusa de seda branca com mangas. Não estava usando meias e calçava sandálias.

— Sim. Vesti-me assim para fazer compras!

— Por que não usou uma calça?

— Certo, mas se não percebeu faz muito calor. Não queria vestir uma calça, queria por uma saia, por que é bem mais fresca.

— Você gosta que os homens olhem para suas pernas?

— Pelo que pude notar, ninguém olhou minhas pernas. Em certa ocasião disse para você que não ia pagar pelos pecados de Tanya, e falava a sério. E agora, se não se importa, preciso levar as compras para dentro.

Quando ela se virou ele a agarrou pelo braço a fez encará-lo.

— Não saia quando estou falando!

— Perdão majestade!

A segurou pelo outro braço e a sustentou diante dele.

— Se você quer ir ao povoado eu a levarei — afirmou com voz de ferro —. Caso contrário, mantenha você e seu pequeno traseiro aqui no rancho, e nunca, nunca, saia de casa sem comunicar aonde vai.

Bella se colocou nas pontas dos pés, tão irritada que tremia.

— Deixa que eu te diga algumas coisas, e será melhor do que escute. Sou sua esposa, não sua prisioneira de guerra. Não lhe pedirei permissão para ir às compras, e não permitirei que me mantenha encerrada aqui como se fosse uma espécie de delinqüente. Se esconder a chave do carro ou lhe fazer algo para que não funcione, então irei andando onde queira ir, e pode apostar o rancho que eu o farei. Não sou Tanya, entendeu? Não sou Tanya.

Soltou seus braços e ambos permaneceram paralisados sem ceder um centímetro. Com lentidão, Bella se agachou para levantar o balde com água; e depois jogou por cima dele. A água caiu sobre sua cabeça e ombros e desceu por seu torso até formar uma pequena poça ao redor de suas botas.

— Se isso não bastou para esfriar-lo, posso ir procurar outro — ofereceu com tom gelado.

Os movimentos dele foram, igualmente deliberados ao tirar o chapéu e agitá-lo contra a perna para eliminar o excesso de água, depois o deixou no solo. Ela viu que ele tinha os dentes apertados; então se moveu como uma serpente que ataca para prendê-la pela cintura, levantá-la e depositá-la sobre o pára-choque.

Os antebraços tremiam pela força que precisava para conter seu temperamento. Tinha o cabelo bronze colado ao crânio; a água ainda escorria pelo rosto e seus olhos eram um fogo verde.

Tremia de fúria, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Sua esposa não retrocedia ante ninguém, nem sequer ante dele, e cortaria suas mãos antes de lhe causar algum mal. A única coisa que podia fazer era ficar ali enquanto tratava de recuperar o controle.

Observaram-se em silêncio durante um minuto, com Edward sustentando-a ainda sobre o pára-choque. Ele baixou a vista até as pernas de Bella e o percorreu um arrepio. Quando voltou a olhá-la, já não havia fúria em seus olhos. Enganchou os dedos na extremidade da saia e a levantou, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe abria as pernas e se colocava entre elas. Ela afundou os dedos em seu cabelo molhado, e lhe sustentou a cabeça enquanto com os lábios atacava sua boca num beijo apaixonado que continha fúria e desejo.

— Bella — disse ele enquanto lhe afastava a calcinha e desafivelava o cinto, as calças.

Foi como havia sido na parte de atrás do jipe. A torrente de paixão foi potente, veloz e atordoante. Com uma mão Edward se guiou enquanto com a outra a pressionava em sua direção. Ela gemeu e enroscou as pernas em torno de seu marido, depois lhe segurou a cabeça até que seus olhos se encontraram.

— Amo você — declarou com frieza —. Amo você, maldito seja.

As palavras o golpearam como um raio, mas os olhos de Bella eram claros e diretos, e ele se perdeu em suas profundidades. O que começou como algo selvagem se tornou lento, ardente e terno. Começou a mover-se dentro dela, devagar. E voltou a repetir seu nome, nessa ocasião com voz trêmula.

Ela era como o fogo, e toda sua. Ardia por ele e com ele, e sua intensa sensualidade era igual à de Edward. Juntos desfrutaram da lenta ascensão da paixão e dos toques eróticos que a alimentavam e que logo terminariam por extinguí-la, mas não nesse momento.

Ele lhe desabotoou a blusa enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com sua camisa. Quando lhe soltou o sutiã, devagar uniu seus torsos nus e oscilou de um lado a outro para que os seios dela se esfregassem contra o seu peito e o cabelo lhe excitasse os mamilos e fizesse que se arqueasse em seus braços.

— Deus, não consigo ter suficiente de você — murmurou Edward.

— Não quero que tenha.

A paixão havia posto seus olhos vítreos. Voltou a tomar seus lábios e seguia beijando-a quando Bella gritou e se convulsionou em uma onda de prazer. Conteve-se em sua profundidade, sentindo a compressão ardente e gentil das carícias interiores a seu redor. Sabia que jamais encontraria esse tipo de paixão atordoante com outra mulher. Unicamente com Bella.

O orgasmo a deixou fraca. Jogou-se sobre o capô do veículo com respiração entrecortada e os olhos fechados. Edward lhe agarrou os quadris e começou a investir com força, almejando essa doce debilidade para si mesmo. Bella abriu lentamente os olhos enquanto a penetrava e fechou as mãos em torno de seus pulsos.

—Amo você — repetiu.

Até ouvir as palavras pela segunda vez não tinha se dado conta de como desejara e esperara ouvi-las. Gemeu e seus quadris estremeceram; depois o prazer o golpeou e demorou muito tempo até poder pensar. Só foi capaz de sentir, e de tombar sobre o corpo suave dela e os braços que lhe davam as boas vindas.

Na cama aquela noite, passou os dedos com suavidade pela curva dos ombros de Bella.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou—. Hoje passei da conta.

Ela lhe deu um beijo sonolento na mandíbula.

— Acredito que eu o entendo mais do que antes. Tanya alguma vez... ?

— Esteve com outros homens? Sim.

— Ela era uma idiota — murmurou, baixando a mão para acariciá-lo intimamente.

— Eu não fui um santo, Bella — lhe ergueu a cabeça —. Pode ser duro viver comigo

Ela abriu muito os olhos com um gesto zombador e emitiu um som de incredulidade. Ele riu e suspirou. O que a mão de Bella lhe fazia era tão bom que parecia quase criminoso.

— Tem razão, tentei mantê-la prisioneira no rancho. Não voltará a acontecer.

— Não penso em fugir — lhe assegurou num sussurro —. Tenho o que quero aqui mesmo. E tinha razão em uma coisa.

— Em que?

— Fazer amor é uma das melhores formas de estabelecer as pazes.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Esse dois são uma explosão... Gente tem alguém viva ai? Eles brigam e fazem as pazes, de uma forma tão rapida que dá até medo kkkk... Mas gente, essa mulher tem personalidade em? Ela molhou ele sem ter duvida alguma, na primeira vez que li, fiquei com medo dele sei lá bater nela... mas me enganei... ele simplesmente agarrou a mulher... Jesus, e ainda pediu desculpa... dale Bella, ô mulher de fibra Rsrsrsrs..._**

**_Como estou de bom humor hoje se eu receber quatro comentarios, eu posto mais um capitulo para vocês... então comentem... E até mais tarde... Robsteijooooossss ( E muito obrigado a todas vocês que comentaram, e estão gostando)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Como prometido... ai vai mais capitulo para vocês... bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Edward vendeu o gado por mais do que havia esperado. Pagou a hipoteca com sombria satisfação, já que lhe deixava o suficiente para expandir o rebanho na primavera e comprar alguns animais para experimentar um novo cruzamento. Poderia consertar o equipamento quando fosse necessário. Inclusive poderia levar Bella para jantar fora de vez em quando. Queria poder levá-la a lugares agradáveis e mimá-la, lhe comprar roupa e jóias, todas as coisas que outrora havia feito em sua vida. Faltava muito para que o rancho fosse tão rico como havia sido, mas ia caminhando para isso.

Bella o havia acompanhado Billings quando ele foi falar com seu banqueiro. Havia esperado que depois quisesse ir a compras, ainda que cada dia compreendesse o quanto ela diferente de Tanya, também aceitava com ironia que sua mulher fosse uma amante de roupas.

E foi de compras, mas outra vez ela o surpreendeu. Comprou roupa de baixo e calças para ele; depois estava pronta para ir para casa.

— Não sei como alguma vez pude suportar uma cidade tão grande como Nova York — comentou distraída, olhando o tráfico — é muito barulhento.

Ele se mostrou assombrado; Billings tinha menos de setenta mil habitantes, e as brigas nos bares eram mais normais do que a violência de gangs ou relacionada com a droga. Não, Bella não era como Tanya, que havia considerado que Billings não era mais do que um cruzamento de caminhos perdido no mapa. Para Tanya, só as cidades como Nova York, Londres, Paris, Los Angeles e Hong Kong tinham eram o bastantes sofisticadas para que pudessem lhe proporcionar diversão.

Bella estava mais do que contente por regressar para rancho. Compreendia que ali era onde mais feliz se sentia. Contribuía a paz que nascia só da proximidade com a terra e a natureza. E já era seu lar. Regressaram no meio da tarde e Edward foi mudar de roupa para começar suas tarefas. Era cedo demais para preparar o jantar, assim Bella saiu até a varanda a sentou-se na rede. Quase havia chegado o outono e o calor já começava há abandonar o dia.

Quando ele desceu, encontrou-a ali. Sentou-se com ela na rede, pensando que o trabalho podia esperar um pouco. Passou o braço pelos ombros e a aproximou até que ela apoiasse a cabeça na curva de seu ombro.

— O inverno não demorará em chegar — comentou ela.

— Mais cedo do que imagina.

— Os natais já não estão tão longe. Posso convidar Jasper?

— Claro. É família.

— Eu sei — sorriu — mas o calor que teve entre vocês no casamento não foi animador.

— Que esperava, dada às circunstâncias? Nós homens somos territoriais. Ele não queria lhe entregar e eu estava decidido a tê-la, de qualquer jeito — lhe deu um beijo lento —. Eu era um desconhecido que essa noite iria levar sua irmã para cama — durante um momento só se ouviu o som da rede. Beijou-a outra vez e depois a abraçou. Com certa surpresa, pensou que não havia imaginado que o casamento seria daquela maneira, paixão e satisfação —. Vamos ter um bebê — murmurou.

— Deixarei de tomar a pílula — respondeu ela passado um momento. Depois lhe tomou a mão e a levou à face.

A ternura do gesto foi quase dolorosa. A ergueu e a sentou sobre seu colo, ajeitando-lhe as pernas em torno dele, para poder ver sua expressão.

— É o que quer?

— Sabe que sim — o rosto parecia iluminado. De repente riu e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços para abraçá-lo com força—. Há gêmeos em sua família?

— Não! — jogou o corpo para trás e a olhou com suspeita—. Há na sua?

— Hum, sim. Avó Lily tinha uma gêmea.

A idéia de uns gêmeos foi demais. Moveu a cabeça, negando a possibilidade.

— Um por vez, querida. Nada de duplas — introduziu as mãos por embaixo da saia e ultrapassou a lycra da calcinha para lhe apalpar as nádegas—. Poderia estar grávida para o Natal.

— Mmm, eu gostaria disso.

— Me esforçarei — seus olhos brilharam.

— Mas provavelmente não teremos tempo.

— Então terei que me esforçar mais.

— É impossível que não consigamos — comentou satisfeita

A primeira nevasca caiu em outubro, dez centímetros de pó fino e seco. Bella descobriu que a neve não detinha o trabalho de um rancheiro, só o intensificava, ainda que dez centímetros não fossem nada que produzisse preocupação. Em pleno inverno Edward teria que lhe levar feno para gado e romper o gelo nos estanques para que as reses pudessem beber. Teria que encontrar os bezerros perdidos ante de que fosse tarde. Na opinião dele, os invernos podiam ser um inferno.

Jasper chegou dia vinte e quatro e passou três dias com eles. Mal a viu, estudou-a com olhos penetrantes, mas fosse o que fosse o que enxergara ali, devia tê-lo tranqüilizado, porque então relaxou e foi um convidado afável. Divertiu-se ao ver o modo como Edward e Jasper se relacionaram, já que ambos eram muito parecidos, homens muito reservados e fortes. Sua conversa consistia de fragmentos de frases, como se lançassem comentários a esmo, ainda que ambos parecessem satisfeitos que fosse dessa maneira. Diferiam unicamente no fato dela jamais haver visto Jasper perder as estribeiras, enquanto o temperamento de Edward era como um vulcão.

Jasper se mostrou interessado no funcionamento de um rancho e saiu a cavalo com Edward todos os dias de sua estadia. Dedicaram muito tempo a falar do futuro e outras opções, de interesses, da inflação e dos subsídios do governo. Jasper se mostrou muito pensativo, como se analisasse tudo que dizia Edward.

Um dia antes de partir, Jasper se aproximou de Bella. Estava esticada numa cadeira grande; escutava uma música com os olhos fechados e seguia o ritmo com um pé.

— Nunca corra se pode caminhar, nunca caminhe se pode ficar em pé parado — comentou divertido — nunca fique em pé parado se pode sentar, nunca se sente se pode deitar-se.

— Nunca fale sim, podem escutar — adicionou ela sem abrir os olhos.

— Então escuta, que eu falarei.

— Soou sério. Vai-me dizer que está apaixonado por alguém e que pensa em se casar?

— Santo Deus, não — negou divertido.

—Há alguma mulher no horizonte?

—Algo mais parecido com isso.

—Por que não a trouxe? Trata-se de alguém que conheço?

— É uma Natal em família — respondeu, dizendo com essa breve frase que sua nova amante não o havia tocado de forma mais profunda do que nenhuma das outras —. Chama-se Maggie VanWein.

— Não, não a conheço.

—Supõe-se que deve escutar enquanto eu falo, não fazer perguntas a respeito de minha vida amorosa — pegou um puf e se sentou, sorrindo um pouco ao notar que ela nem sequer havia aberto os olhos durante a conversa.

— Bem, fala.

— Nunca conheci ninguém com uma mente mais clara para os negócios que Edward... exceto eu, claro — comentou com tom zombador.

— Oh, elementar.

— Escute, não fale. Ele vê o que tem que fazer e o faz, sem pensar nos obstáculos. Possui um tipo de determinação que não cede, sem importar as condições desfavoráveis. Levará este rancho adiante. Lutará como um demônio até tê-lo como era antes.

— E aonde quer chegar? — abriu um olho.

— Sou um homem de negócios. Ele me parece um risco melhor do que muitas das empresas nas que aposto. Não tem por que esperar para reconstruir este lugar. Poderia aceitar um investidor e começar agora mesmo.

— E o investidor, imagino, seria você.

— Eu procuro benefícios — assentiu —. Ele os daria. Quero investir nisso pessoalmente, sem envolver a Empresas Cannon.

— Já falou com ele sobre o assunto?

— Primeiro queria falar com você. Você é sua mulher, o conhece melhor do que eu. Ele aceitaria ou estaria perdendo meu tempo?

— Bem, não penso em dar nenhuma opinião. Depende de você. Como disse, ele conhece o negócio, assim deixe que ele tome a decisão sem que eu tenha podido opinar contra ou a favor.

— Também é seu lar.

— Ainda sigo aprendendo a ajudar, mas não sei o suficiente sobre o negócio do rancho nem sequer para oferecer uma opinião sensata. E reduzindo a questão, meu lar é baseado no meu casamento, não onde moro. Poderíamos viver em qualquer lugar e estaria satisfeita.

Olhou-a uma estranha expressão de ternura.

— Está realmente apaixonada, não é?

—Tenho-o estado desde o princípio. Caso contrário, jamais teria me casado com ele. - Assentiu e se pôs de pé.

— Então farei a proposta a Edward e verei o que pensa.

Edward a recusou, tal como Bella havia esperado que fizesse. O rancho era seu; talvez demorasse mais e fosse mais duro se fizesse tudo sozinho, mas cada árvore e cada brisa de erva de sua propriedade eram suas, e não queria nenhum investidor de fora. Jasper aceitou a negativa com bom humor, porque os negócios eram os negócios, e jamais envolvia suas emoções.

Edward lhe contou aquela noite, na escuridão do dormitório.

— Jasper me fez uma oferta hoje. Se o aceito como investidor, poderia duplicar o rendimento do rancho, contratar suficiente mão de obra para trabalhar e provavelmente recuperar sua extensão original em cinco anos.

— Eu sei. Também falou comigo.

— E o que lhe disse? — enrijeceu o corpo.

— Que falasse com você. É seu rancho, e você sabe mais do que ninguém como dirigi-lo.

— Teria preferido que eu aceitasse sua oferta?

— Por que teria que me importar?

— Dinheiro — falou de forma sucinta.

— Não me falta — comentou com tom divertido e cálido.

— Poderia ter muito mais.

— Também muito menos. Sou feliz, Edward. Se aceitasses a oferta, seguiria sendo feliz, e também o seria se não a aceitasses.

— Jasper disse que não tomaria partido.

— Assim é. Não tomarei. Para mim seria uma situação que não me contribuiria em nada, e não gosto de desperdiçar minha energia.

Ele permaneceu desperto por um longo tempo momento depois que Bella dormiu em seus braços. Era um caminho para a segurança financeira instantânea, mas requereria que fizesse algo que havia jurado que nunca faria; que era por em perigo a propriedade do rancho. Já tinha uma hipoteca, mas conseguia realizar os pagamentos. Se aceitasse um investidor poderia pagar o banco, mas teria outro credor, a um preço que talvez não pudesse cobrir. A grande tentação era seu desejo de dar a Bella todo o luxo que poderia ter proporcionado antes. Para cuidar de sua esposa como queria, teria que arriscar seu rancho. Não lhe passou despercebido à ironia da situação.

Um dia depois de Jasper ir embora, chegou uma grande frente fria vinda do Canadá e começou a nevar. Ao princípio só foi neve, mas não parou. A temperatura começou a descer lentamente e o vento aumentou. Os relatórios meteorológicos diziam que pioraria. Enquanto ainda podia, Edward conduziu o gado para as zonas mais seguras, mas não tinha certeza de que disporia do suficiente para levar todas as reses.

Quando regressou ao celeiro a neve caia com tanta profusão que a visibilidade se reduziu os três metros à frente. O próprio rancho se converteu numa paisagem estranha, sem nenhum objeto familiar que o guiasse. Pôde continuar graças a seu próprio sentido da orientação. O cavalo avançava com cuidado, tratando de evitar os buracos cobertos de neve que poderiam provocar-lhe uma queda fácil e talvez até uma perna quebrada.

Um trajeto que no geral requereria vinte minutos se estendeu por uma hora. Começou a perguntar-se se teria passado direto pelo celeiro quando este se materializou da neve revirada, e mesmo assim não o teria visto se a porta não tivesse aberta para revelar o esplendor amarelo da luz. Franziu o cenho; sabia que havia fechado a porta, e de maneira nenhuma tinha deixado uma luz acessa. Mas deu Graças a Deus; meia hora mais e não teria conseguido.

Abaixou a cabeça e foi diretamente para o interior do celeiro. Quando captou movimento pelo canto do olho compreendeu que Bella havia estado esperando-o, literalmente com uma luz na janela. Ela lutou contra o vento para fechar as grandes portas. Edward desmontou e a ajudou com o peso de seu corpo, depois as fechou com a barra de madeira.

— Que diabos faz aqui fora? — perguntou com voz rouca enquanto a atraía para ele — Maldita seja, Bella, podia ter se perdido de casa até aqui no celeiro com uma nevasca dessas!

— Me enganchei ao cabo — explicou, agarrando-se a ele—. Como conseguiu voltar? Não dá para se ver nada lá fora.

Sentiu o pânico que a dominava, já que ele mesmo tinha começado a experimentá-lo um pouco. Se estivesse dois metros mais distante não teria visto a luz.

— Foi pura sorte — respondeu com tom sombrio.

Ergueu a vista para o gelo que cobria metade de seu rosto.

— Tem que entrar e se aquecer antes que fique com uma hipotermia.

— O cavalo primeiro.

— Deixe que eu cuido dele — apontou para o quarto de ferramentas, onde guardavam um pequeno aquecedor —. Acendi o aquecedor para amenizar a temperatura. Vá.

Depois do que enfrentara lá fora, o celeiro parecia quente o bastante. Os animais emitiam suficiente calor para que a temperatura estivesse acima do nível de congelamento. Não obstante, foi ao quarto das ferramentas e sentiu que o calor o envolvia quase de forma insuportável. Não tentou tirar-se o gelo da face; deixou que derretesse para que sua pele não se ferisse. De fato, eles haviam protegido o rosto do frio cortante, mas um pouco mais e ele teria congelado.

Bella tirou sela do cavalo. O grande animal suspirou de prazer. Depois o cobriu com um cobertor e lhe deu de comer e de beber, dando tapinhas em seu pescoço musculoso em agradecimento. O havia trago.

Regressou junto a Edward com o coração ainda pesado. Sabia o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse conseguido regressar. Não suportava nem pensar nisso.

— Não será fácil voltar para casa — comentou ele com voz sombria. O vento provavelmente sopra a mais de cem quilômetros por hora. Nós dois podemos nos enganchar ao cabo, mas como proteção extra, vou amarrar você em mim — amarrou uma corda à sua cintura, depois ao redor dela, sem deixar mais de um metro de distância entre eles—. Quero tê-la ao meu alcance. Vou tentar segurar você, mas se eu tiver que soltá-la, não quero você mais longe do que isto — voltou a por o casaco e o chapéu. Olhou Bella com severidade—. Não pegou um chapéu?

Ela pegou uma manta de lã do bolso e a enroscou ao redor da cabeça, depois juntou os extremos ao pescoço. Cada um tinha uma extensão de corda de nylon com pesadas presilhas metálicas nos pontas; engancharam uma aos cintos e a outra ao cabo. Saíram do celeiro pela pequena porta lateral. Ainda que o cabo estivesse fixado bem ao lado, Edward teve que agarrar Bella pela cintura para evitar que o vento a fizesse girar e precisar soltá-la; agarrou a corda dela para segurá-la com força de encontro a ele.

Era quase impossível avançar. Por cada metro que progrediam aos tropicões, o vento os fazia retroceder dois terços desta distância. Quando a arrancou da contenção de Edward e a levantou no ar, fazendo-a pendurar pelo cabo, ele se lançou e a agarrou, gritando algo que Bella não pôde entender, e a colou a seu corpo. A apertou contra seu corpo com uma intensidade que lhe comprimiu as costelas e quase a deixou sem fôlego. Não teria podido gritar para lhe falar algo de qualquer modo, ainda que tivesse tido ar, porque o rumor do vento absorvia todas as palavras.

Edward tropeçou nos degraus da porta do fundo e depois subiu até a varanda. A casa bloqueava um pouco do vento e conseguiu abrir a porta traseira, para depois desenganchar os cabos. Praticamente se jogou porta adentro e caiu no chão do vestiário com Bella ainda nos braços, mas conseguiu girar o corpo para receber quase todo o impacto.

— Você está bem? — ofegou pelo esforço. O vento havia piorado muito desde momento que chegara ao celeiro. Ela não respondeu e um medo súbito fez que ele se pusesse de joelhos a seu lado. Tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios azuis. A sacudiu pelo ombro e gritou—:

— Bella! Isabella, maldita seja, o que aconteceu? Está ferida...? Acorda... responde!

Ela tossiu, depois gemeu e tratou de enrodilhar-se ao seu lado, erguendo os braços e abraçando a si mesma. Voltou a tossir, depois entrou num paroxismo de tosse e inspirações convulsivas, retorcendo-se devido à força do ataque. Edward a tomou em braços e a sustentou contra o peito com o rosto pálido.

Finalmente Bella conseguiu respirar.

— Fecha a porta.

Ele a fechou com um pontapé tão forte que a fez tremer. Tirou a manta de sua cabeça e começou a abrir-lhe o casaco. A corda ao redor de suas cinturas ainda os unia e se apressou a soltar os nós.

— Está ferida? — perguntou outra vez; o rosto era uma máscara sombria. A tosse havia lhe devolvido a cor à face, mas começava a desvanecer-se, deixando-lhe uma palidez mortal.

— Estou bem — afirmou com voz áspera com a que mal conseguia emitir um som —. O problema é que não podia respirar.

O entendimento o golpeou como o coice de uma mula. Havia estado a ponto de achatá-la com a força de seu aperto. Amaldiçoou-se, apoiou-a de novo no chão com o máximo de gentileza e estendeu a perna para poder tirar a navalha do bolso. Ela abriu muito os olhos quando a lâmina surgiu e ele se pôs a cortar-lhe a malha que levava sob o casaco. Embaixo da malha havia uma camisa, mas se abotoava pela frente e isso a ajudou a escapar de ser cortada. Quando teve o torso nu, com cautela começou a tatear-lhe as costelas com expressão a intensa enquanto procurava algum sinal de incomodo no rosto de Bella. Ela se encolheu várias vezes, mas as costelas estavam bem.

— Estive a ponto de matar você — comentou com aspereza enquanto a erguia nos braços e se punha de pé

— Não foi tão mau — conseguiu dizer ela.

— Estava inconsciente — a levou pelas escadas até o dormitório, onde a depositou na cama. Tirou seu casaco e o jogou no chão. Depois a despiu por completo e a examinou da cabeça aos pés. Tirando os hematomas que começava a aparecer nas costelas, estava bem.

— Edward, estou bem. Juro — lhe acariciou o cabelo.

— Vou colocar uma compressa fria em suas costelas para melhorar os hematomas — se levantou.

— De verdade Edward, não posso ficar aqui deitada e deixar que coloque uma bolsa com gelo em mim. Tenho frio. Preferiria tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente ou de café — s esentou, sustentando o corpo com cautela, mas sem dor, e o observou com olhos de esposa —. Está todo molhado de cavalgar nessa ventania. Precisa tirar essa roupa e depois ambos beberemos algo quente.

Pegou roupa seca para ambos e começou a se vestir enquanto Edward se despia e se secava. Vestiu a roupa de baixo e as calças secas que ela havia preparado. Quando Bella passou a seu lado para ir para o andar de baixo, a segurou em seus braços durante um longo minuto. Ela lhe rodeou a cintura e se permitiu desfrutar de sua proximidade; estava em casa, são e salvo. Não disseram nada porque não era necessário. Bastava aquele abraço.

Aquele dia Edward foi de um lado a outro da casa como um puma inquieto. Procurou uma emissora de rádio, mas não conseguiu ouvir nada por causa da estática. Próximo do anoitecer acabou a luz e ele acendeu o fogo na lareira, depois levou um aquecedor de querosene até a cozinha. Bella acendeu velas, e lustres, e deu graças ao céu de que o aquecedor de água e a cozinha funcionassem a gás.

Comeram sopa e sanduíches à luz das velas, depois desceram os cobertores, edredons e travesseiros para dormir diante da lareira. Sentaram-se com as costas apoiadas contra o sofá e as pernas estendidas para o fogo. A cabeça de Bella repousava no ombro dele.

Pegaram um baralho e começaram a jogar um strip pôquer, que não representou muito desafio, já que ela só tinha vestido uma camisa dele e um par de meias, e Edward unicamente as calças. Quando Bella o teve nu, perdeu interesse no jogo e dedicou-se a uma tarefa mais gratificante. Com a pele iluminada pelas chamas, moveram-se juntos e durante longo momento esqueceram a violenta tormenta branca que os rodeava.

À manhã seguinte as condições do vento tinham amainado, ainda que a nevasca houvesse acumulado muita neve. A eletricidade voltou e o relatório do tempo predisse temperaturas em lenta melhoria. Edward saiu a verificar o gado e descobriu que os animais tinham resistido à tormenta em boas condições; perdeu só um bezerro, que havia se extraviado de sua mãe. Encontrou ao pequeno animal estendido em uma vala coberta de neve.

Nessa ocasião tivera sorte. Ergueu a vista para o céu cinza, onde fragmentos de azul começavam a ser visíveis. A única coisa que precisava era um inverno suave, ou ao menos um que as tormentas não durassem tanto que pusessem em perigo o rebanho.

Começava a sair das armadilhas das dívidas, mas um ano de benefícios estava muito distante da liberdade. Precisava pagar a hipoteca, aumentar o rebanho e ter dinheiro para contratar a vaqueiros que se ocupassem das reses. Quando pudesse diversificar seu capital em outros campos de modo que não dependesse do mercado da carne, então se sentiria mais seguro a respeito de seu futuro.

Os anos seguintes não seriam fáceis. Bella não estava gestante ainda, mas quando estivesse, teriam faturas médicas que levar em consideração, como também o custo de cuidar de um bebê. Talvez devesse aceitar a oferta de Jasper apesar de sua falta de propensão a deixar que alguém exercesse alguma autoridade sobre o rancho. Proporcionar-lhe-ia uma margem financeira, um meio de colocar antes seus planos em prática, e igualmente para cuidar de Bella e seu bebê, ou bebês.

Mas havia passado por muito e lutado com demônios para mudar de idéia nesse momento. O rancho era seu, fazia parte de seu sangue.

Seria mais fácil perder a vida do que o rancho. Havia crescido com o sol no rosto e o cheiro do gado no nariz, tão parte dessa terra como as montanhas tingidas de púrpura e o céu imenso. — Eu conseguirei — disse em voz alta à terra branca e silenciosa.

Não fazia parte de sua natureza render-se, mas a terra vinha exigido de homens como ele desde princípio. Havia feito desistir os homens mais fracos, e os que tinham sobrevivido eram mais duros e fortes do que a maioria. A terra também havia precisado de mulheres fortes, e mesmo Bella não sendo o que ele tinha planejado, estava satisfeito demais para se importar.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? O Edward pode ser meio grosso, teimoso, mais é um homem determinado... E a Bella é a mulher perfeita para ele, uma mulher de fibra... Vocês perceberam que ele já está amando a Bella, mas não se deu conta disso, só espero que ele não se de conta, quando for tarde demais!_**

**_Então amores... como eu estou feliz hoje, e fiquei contente com os comentarios que recebi, (obrigado a vocês que comentaram, eu adorei cada comentario... esperem meninas, que vem emoções fortes por ai)... Se eu receber ainda hoje três comentarios posto mais um capitulo... E ai querem mais um capitulo? Então já sabem... comentem e eu posto :D... Até mais tarde... Robsteijooosss_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oi amores di mi di vida... como prometido ai vai mais um capitulo para vocês... Bora ler... boa leitura... nós vemos lá Embaixo¬_**

No final de janeiro começou a se aproximar do Ártico outra frente fria, e essa parecia uma das piores. Dispuseram de um dois dias de advertência e trabalharam juntos para fazer o que fosse possível para salvar o rebanho. O frio chegou pela noite e na manhã seguinte acordaram com uma queda contínua de neve e uma temperatura de dez graus abaixo de zero, ainda que pelo menos o vento não soprasse com tanta força como da vez anterior.

Edward realizou duas saídas para quebrar o gelo dos bebedouros para que o gado pudesse beber, e Bella se sentiu aterrorizada cada uma daquelas vezes. Era um frio que matava, e os seções meteorológicos diziam que pioraria.

E assim foi. Durante todo dia a temperatura baixou, e ao anoitecer estava vinte e três abaixo de zero.

Ao chegar à manhã, estava a quarenta graus abaixo de zero e com um forte vento.

Se Edward havia estado inquieto antes, nesse momento era como um animal enjaulado. Levavam muitas peças de roupa, inclusive em casa, e mantinham um grande fogo na lareira, apesar de funcionar a eletricidade. Não paravam de beber café ou chocolate quente e passaram a dormir na sala diante da lareira. Ao terceiro dia, ele simplesmente permaneceu sentado, e em seus olhos ardeu uma fúria negra. Seu gado estava morrendo lá fora e não podia fazer nada o respeito; a neve impulsionada pelo vento lhe impedia chegar até suas reses. As temperaturas mortais o matariam inclusive mais rapidamente do que ao gado.

Aquela noite diante do fogo, Bella apoiou uma mão sobre seu peito e sentiu a tensão de seu corpo. Tinha os olhos abertos e olhava o teto. Apoiou-se num cotovelo.

— Sem importar o que aconteça — murmurou —, conseguiremos.

— Não poderemos sem o gado — respondeu com aspereza.

— Então você vai se render?

A mirada que lhe lançou foi violenta. Não sabia o que era se render; as palavras soavam obscenas.

— Trabalharemos mais — continuou ela—. Na primavera passada você não me tinha do seu lado para ajudá-lo. Poderemos fazer mais.

O rosto de Edward se suavizou. Estavam há sete meses casados e ela não havia desistido diante de nada que ele tivesse ameaçado. Certamente não havia se atemorizado diante dele. Ao recordar algumas de suas brigas, sorriu. Não tinham sido sete meses aborrecedores.

— Tem razão — corroborou, alçando-lhe a mão —. Trabalharemos mais.

Não puderam sair até o quarto dia. O vento havia esmaecido e o céu era uma cumbuca azul que se burlava do frio amargo. Tiveram que proteger seus rostos. Inclusive para respirar, e foi uma sobrecarrega para sua resistência chegar até o celeiro para ocupar-se dos animais que havia ali. A vaca se achava num sofrimento terrível, seu úbere tão retorcido e inchado que mugia cada vez que Edward tentava de ordenhá-la. Precisou uma hora de constantes tentativas até que aceitou ficar quieta e o deixou concluir o trabalho. Enquanto isso Bella se ocupou dos cavalos, levando água e ração, para depois limpar os estábulos e cobrir de palha fresca.

Os animais pareciam nervosos e contentes de vê-los; seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao acariciar a testa do cavalo favorito de Edward. Esses animais dispunham da proteção do celeiro; nem sequer se atrevia a pensar nas reses.

Edward conseguiu arrancar a jipe, que carregou de feno junto com um pequeno reboque. Bella subiu na cabine, e o olhou com firmeza quando ele a observou com o cenho franzido. De nenhuma maneira pensava em deixá-lo sair sozinho; se algo acontecesse, se ele caísse e não conseguisse voltar ao veículo ou perdesse a consciência, morreria em pouco tempo.

Conduziu com cuidado até o pasto de segurança onde havia levado o rebanho e se deteve com o rosto desolado. Não havia nada, só uma paisagem branca. O sol brilhava sobre a neve e ele pôs os óculos de sol. Em silêncio, Bella o imitou.

Começou a conduzir, procurando qualquer rastro do rebanho, se é que alguma cabeça de gado havia sobrevivido. O manto branco poderia estar cobrindo seus cadáveres congelados.

Ao final, foram os tristes mugidos que os conduziram até onde estavam alguns animais. Tinham saído para procurar comida, ou talvez proteção, mas se achavam dentro de uma depressão onde a neve havia levantado uma enorme barreira contra os troncos das árvores, bloqueando parte do vento e talvez os salvando. O rosto de Edward seguia inexpressivo enquanto baixava algumas pás de feno do reboque; Bella soube como se sentia. Temia contrair esperanças ao mesmo tempo em que temia que só tivessem sobrevivido algumas reses. Distribuiu o feno e depois tirou uma pá para abrir uma abertura no banco de neve. O gado ansioso saiu do que se havia convertido num pátio e se dirigiu para o feno. Edward contou as cabeças e sua expressão se contraiu. Bella soube que se tratava de uma fração dos animais que deveria ter ali.

Voltou ao jipe e se sentou com as mãos fechadas sobre o volante.

— Se estas sobreviveram, pode ter mais — indicou Bella —. Temos que continuar procurando.

Junto a um estanque gelado, encontraram mais, mas essas estavam tombadas com as barrigas para cima em montes patéticos de neve. Edward voltou a contar. Trinta e seis mortas, e poderia ter bezerros pequenos demais para encontrar sob toda essa neve.

Encontraram sobreviventes em um pasto e outros dez cadáveres a menos de quinhentos metros de distância. Assim continuou o resto do dia: do mesmo jeito que encontravam vivas, encontravam mortas. Edward jogava o feno, usava um machado para abrir buracos nos estanques congelados e fazia a conta das perdas e das cabeças de gado que tinham sobrevivido. A metade do rebanho estava morto, e mais podia morrer. A gravidade da situação o abateu. Havia estado tão próximo de consegui-lo...

Ao dia seguinte saíram para agrupar aos animais perdidos. Edward ia a cavalo e Bella levava o jipe com outro reboque com feno. A temperatura ia se moderando, se pudesse chamar moderada uma temperatura de dez graus abaixo de zero, mas já era tarde demais. Um grande bezerro não quis se juntar com os demais e se lançou para a esquerda enquanto o cavalo o seguia de imediato para devolvê-lo pelo caminho que havia seguido. O jovem touro se negou a mover-se e Edward sacou a corda e se aproximou da margem do lago onde haviam se detido. Quanto lhe rodeou ele pescoço, o cavalo retrocedeu um pouco e Edward manteve uma mão na corda enquanto tratava de soltar o nó do pescoço do animal. Quando ficou livre, soltou um mugido assustado e ao fugir para o rebanho bateu com o corpo em Edward lançando-o na água.

Bella conteve um grito ao empreender uma corrida, à espera de que ele emergisse a superfície. O fez, a cerca de três metros da orla, mas eram três metros que não podia percorrer. O frio embotador da água o paralisava quase de imediato. A única coisa que pode fazer foi passar os braços sobre a borda do gelo rompido e agüentar.

Ela pegou a corda e incitou o cavalo a avançar, mas não sabia como laçar e, em todo caso, não ia arrastá-lo pelo pescoço.

— Pode agarrar a corda? — perguntou com tom urgente, e uma mão enluvada se moveu no que ela esperava que fosse uma resposta afirmativa. Lançou a corda em direção a ele, que fez um esforço por levantar o braço e agarrá-la, mas seu movimento foi demasiado lento e fraco e a corda caiu no água.

Devia tirá-lo de ali de imediato. Dois minutos podiam ser tarde demais. O coração martelava e tinha o rosto branco como o papel. A única ajuda para Edward era ela, e não havia tempo para a indecisão. Recuperou a corda e correu para o estanque, avançando pelo gelo.

Ele levantou a cabeça com os olhos cheios de horror ao ver que se dirigia em sua direção.

— Não! — exclamou com voz rouca. Bella se deitou de bruços e começou a se arrastar devagar, distribuindo o peso sobre o gelo como podia, mas ainda assim sentiu que o gelo rachava sob seu peso. Três metros. Só três metros. Em teoria parecia tão perto, mas na prática era uma eternidade.

A borda do gelo que Edward havia estado se apoiando se desfez e ele afundou. Ela se esqueceu da segurança para avançar a toda velocidade. Justo quando voltou a sair à superfície, Bella lhe agarrou a gola do casaco e o puxou para cima; a pressão combinada do peso de ambos fez que se quebrasse mais gelo e ela esteve a ponto de cair com Edward, mas conseguiu retroceder a distância suficiente.

— Tenho a corda — disse ela com os dentes batendo de terror e frio—. Vou passá-la acima da sua cabeça e sob seus braços. Depois o cavalo te puxará. Certo?

Ele assentiu. Tinha os lábios roxos, mas conseguiu subir um braço por vez para que ela pudesse passar-lhe a corda. Bella se adiantou para ajustar o nó, e o gelo sob seu corpo cedeu com um estalo agudo.

Nunca havia conhecido semelhante frio. Tirou-lhe o fôlego por um instante e as extremidades se intumesceram. Tinha os olhos abertos e viu que o cabelo boiava adiante de seu rosto. Achava-se sob a água. Era estranho que não importasse. Sobre ela podia ver um manto branco com manchas escuras e uma peculiar perturbação. Edward... talvez fosse Edward.

Pensar nele fez que centrasse seus pensamentos fragmentados. De algum modo conseguiu mover os braços e as pernas para lutar para sair à superfície, mirando um desses pontos escuros que deviam ser a abertura no gelo.

Sua cabeça emergiu no instante em que o cavalo, por conta própria, puxava Edward para margem. Estava treinado para puxar quando sentia peso no extremo da corda, e assim havia feito seu trabalho. Ela tratou de emergir a beira do gelo no momento em que Edward se apoiava sobre joelhos e mãos.

— Bella! — sua voz foi um grito rouco enquanto lutava por soltar-se da corda, quase perdida a coordenação.

A única que tinha que fazer era agüentar. Era o que havia rezado para que fizesse ele, e nesse momento era o que devia fazer ela. Tentou-o, mas carecia de força. Seu peso começou a arrastá-la para abaixo e não, pôde evitá-lo. A água voltou a fechar-se sobre sua cabeça.

Tinha que lutar para subir, tinha que nadar. Sentia os pensamentos pesados, mas dirigiram seus movimentos o suficiente, de maneira que quando acreditou que os pulmões torturados iam ceder e que deveria inalar, voltou a emergir a superfície.

— Agarre o gelo... Bella, agarre o gelo! — ordenou ele com um tom de voz que fez que ela estendesse a mão num movimento cego e que por acaso lhe deixou o braço sobre o gelo.

A corda molhada estava congelando, ficando rígida. Edward lutou contra o frio, lutou contra sua própria fraqueza enquanto lançava o laço.

— Levante o outro braço para que possa laçá-lo. Bella, levanta... o outro... braço!

Não podia. Levava muito tempo no água. A única que pôde fazer foi levantar o braço que havia estado agarrando ao gelo e esperar que ele pudesse laçá-lo antes que afundasse.

Lançou a corda no momento em que a cabeça de Bella desaparecia sob a água. Envolveu seu braço estendido e com um puxão frenético a tencionou até que o laço praticamente se desvaneceu em torno do pulso fino.

— Para trás! — gritou ao cavalo, que já começava a preparar-se ante o peso que sentia.

Foi arrastada por baixo da água até a orla e ao final sobre ela. Edward caiu de joelhos a seu lado, gritando até que Bella começou a engasgar-se e arquejar.

— Ficaremos bem — afirmou convencido enquanto tratava de desamarrar o nó do pulso —. A única coisa que temos que fazer é chegar em casa e nos ficaremos bem - nem sequer permitiu pensar que pudessem não conseguir. Estava rígido demais para erguê-la nos braços, de maneira que a arrastou até o jipe. Os olhos dela não paravam de fechar—. Não durma. Abre os olhos. Lute; maldita seja! Lute!

Abriu os olhos azuis, mas neles não se via um entendimento real. Para assombro de Edward, ela fechou o punho e tratou de golpeá-lo enquanto obedecia a ordem que lhe havia dado.

Abriu a porta do jipe e com esforço a empurrou até conseguir sentá-la. Ela caiu no assento, gotejando água. O cavalo lhe deu uma focinhada. Se o animal não tivesse estado tão perto, o teria deixado trás, mas uma vida inteira cuidando de seus animais o incitou a atar-lhe as rédeas aos pára-choques traseiros. Não seria capaz de conduzir com tanta velocidade para que o cavalo não pudesse manter o ritmo.

Subiu no assento por trás do volante e girou a chave de partida, depois lutou por girar o comando da calefação. Pelos condutos saiu o ar quente, mas se achava demasiado embotado para senti-lo.

Tinham que tirar a roupa. A umidade gelada extraía mais calor de seus corpos. Começou a tirar o casaco enquanto lhe dava ordens a Bella para que fizesse o mesmo.

De algum modo ela conseguiu sentar, mas não tinha coordenação. Havia estado no água muito mais tempo do que ele. Não foi fácil, mas quando ficou nu, ela tirava, fraca, o pesado casaco de pele de cordeiro. Edward estendeu a mão para os botões de Bella.

— Vamos, querida, temos que nos despir. A roupa lhe dará mais frio. Pode falar? Diga-me algo Bella. Fale comigo.

Viu um brilho em seu olhar e isso lhe deu esperanças.

Edward começou a bater os dentes e se viu sacudido por uns tremores convulsivos. Bella não tremia, e esse era um mau sinal. No inverno, no jipe sempre havia uma cobertor e um garrafa com café; pegou o cobertor por trás do assento. Até o movimento mais simples era uma batalha que requeria toda sua força, mas ao final o conseguiu e de forma tosca se secou o melhor do que pôde e depois envolveu Bella com ele.

Com mãos trêmulas abriu a garrafa e verteu uma pequena quantidade de café fumegante na tampa e aproximou de seus lábios.

— Bebe, querida. Está forte e quente.

Bella conseguiu engolir um pouco, e ele bebeu o resto, depois encheu a tampa. Sentiu que lhe queimava o estômago. Se não conseguia estar em forma para conduzir até o rancho, nenhum dos dois sobreviveria. Lutou contra o tremor de suas mãos até ter bebido toda a tampa, depois serviu mais e convenceu Bella de tomá-lo. Isso era tudo o que podia fazer no momento. Concentrou sua atenção a primeira marcha do jipe.

Foi uma marcha lenta. Tremia com tanta força que o corpo não lhe obedecia. Estava um pouco desorientado, às vezes incapaz de ver aonde iam. A seu lado, Bella começou a tremer quando o calor da calefação do carro se misturou com o café para revivê-la um pouco.

A casa jamais lhe havia parecido tão convidativa como quando apareceu à vista e ele direcionou o jipe para ela. Estacionou o mais próximo possível da porta dos fundos e nu rodeou o veículo para puxar Bella pela porta do lado do passageiro. Não sentia a neve sob os pés descalços.

Ela já podia caminhar um pouco, e isso ajudou. Sustentando-se mutuamente, arrastaram-se pelos degraus da varanda e depois entraram no banheiro do térreo que era mais perto; arrastou a Bella para dentro e se apoiou na parede enquanto abria a torneira da banheira para deixar que a água esquentasse. Quando começou a sair vapor, abriu a torneira da água fria e esperou tê-las ajustado bem, porque se não se queimariam. Tinha as mãos tão frias que não o saberia.

— Vamos, entre na banheira.

Ela ficou ajoelhada e Edward se colocou inteiro dentro da banheira. Era mais simples que se metessem na água e esperassem que ficasse cheia até a aborda. Ela se sentou diante dele e entre suas pernas, apoiando-se em seu peito. Pela face caíam lágrimas enquanto a água quente rompia contra sua pele fria, devolvendo-a dolorosamente à vida. Com os dentes apertados, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás até apoiá-la contra a parede.

Devagar, a dor nas extremidades se aliviou. Fechou a torneira quando a água ameaçou derramar-se pelas bordas e se afundou até que lhe cobriu os ombros. O cabelo de Bella boiava na superfície como se fosse chocolate líquido.

Abraçou-a com mais força, tratando de absorver seus tremores.

— Melhor?

— Sim — murmurou com voz mais rouca do que de costume —. Chegamos perto — ele a girou nos braços e a abraçou com desespero mal controlado —. Não se desfaça nunca desse cavalo. Salvou nossas a vida.

— Lhe darei o estábulo maior o resto de sua vida.

Ficaram na água até que começou a se esfriar; depois Edward destapou o ralo e a ajudou a levantar. Ela ainda parecia sonolenta, de maneira que a abraçou enquanto corria a cortina e abria o chuveiro. A água os banhou. Ergueu-o rosto e lhe tomou a boca, precisado de seu sabor, de seu contato, para assegurar-se que realmente se encontravam bem. Havia estado a ponto de perdê-la, e mais próximo ainda de morrer. Quando o água quente começou a se esgotar, fechou a torneira e pegou algumas toalhas, com as que lhe cobriu o cabelo e começou a secá-la. Apesar de ter cor nos lábios e unhas nesse momento, ainda tremia um pouco, por isso a ajudou a sair da banheira. Pegou outra toalha e começou a secar seu próprio cabelo.

Bella se sentia aquecida, mas incrivelmente letárgica. Não tinha mais energia que a que teria se tivesse estado se recobrando de um caso de gripe aguda. Queria tombar-se adiante do fogo e dormir durante uma semana. Sentou na tampa do vaso e o olhou secar. Ele lhe dava um motivo para lutar contra a letargia, do mesmo modo que havia feito quando estava afundando no lago.

Edward lhe emoldurou o rosto entre as mãos, semicerrando os olhos enquanto prestava atenção em sua face.

— Não vá dormir — advertiu —. Fica aqui que está quente enquanto eu vou lá em cima buscar uma camisola, certo?

— Certo — assentiu.

— Não demorarei nem um minuto.

—Traga também uma escova de cabelos e de dentes — conseguiu sorrir para tranqüilizá-lo.

Demorou vários minutos, mas regressou com a bata quente que tinha metido na secadora de roupa e Bella tremeu de prazer quando Edward a pôs. Ele também havia posto meias, uma calça aberta e uma camisa de flanela sem abotoar. Também havia trazido meias para ela. Abaixou-se para calçá-las.

Levou-a pela cintura para ir até a cozinha. Afastou uma cadeira e a sentou. - Abre a boca — disse, e quando ela obedeceu, introduziu-lhe o termômetro sob a língua —. Fique sentadinha e quieta enquanto preparo café.

Não lhe custou muito esforço. A única coisa que desejava, mais do que ficar sentada, era deitar.

Quando soou o alarme do termômetro digital, Edward o tirou de sua boca e franziu o cenho.

—Trinta e cinco e meio. Quero que suba no mínimo mais um grau.

— E você?

— Estou mais alerta do que você. Sou maior e permaneci menos tempo no água — ainda podia sentir calafrios internos, mas nada parecido com frio paralisante que havia experimentado antes. A primeira xícara de café quase conseguiu banir o resto do frio. Obrigou a Bella a beber três xícaras. Quando se sentiu mais seguro de que podia deixá-la, depositou-a sobre uma colcha diante do fogo.

— Tenho de voltar a sair — falou, e viu pânico em seus olhos —. Não às pastagens — adicionou rápido —. Tenho de levar o cavalo ao celeiro e tratar dele. Voltarei quando terminar.

Ela ainda tinha medo de deitar e acabar adormecida, apesar de não saber se a cafeína que zumbia em seu sistema lhe permitiria dormir aquela noite. Tirou a toalha do cabelo e começou a desembaraçá-lo.

Quando ele regressou, tinha o cabelo seco e o escovava.

— Como se sente? — perguntou emocionado ao vê-la.

Ela ergueu a vista, e um lento sorriso que esboçou esquentou-lhe ainda mais o sangue.

— Melhor. Aquecida e desperta. Como está você depois de ter voltado do frio?

— Bem — mais do que bem. Os dois estavam vivos e em seu corpo não sobrara nem uma célula que ainda sentisse frio.

O sorriso dela desvaneceu-se e os olhos azuis escureceram-se quando estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe a rosto.

— Estive a ponto de perde você.

Viu o reflexo de puro pânico antes que fechasse os olhos e o abraçasse com alívio desesperado.

— Querida, Eu estive mais perto de perder você do que você me perder — murmurou com os lábios sobre seu cabelo.

Bella rodeou seu pescoço com os braços. Não chorava com freqüência. Desde que estavam casados, havia chorado duas vezes, e ambas como resultadas da dor. Mas de repente a enormidade da tensão pelo que tinham passado a dominaram e sentiu um nó no peito. Tentou lutar, manter a serenidade, mas não conseguiu. Com um soluço desesperado enterrou a face em seu pescoço e agarrou a ele enquanto o corpo tremia pela força do pranto.

Demorou longo momento em se acalmar. Ele não tentou detê-la, já que sentia que precisava daquela libertação, tal como ele havia precisado da libertação de dar um pontapé em balde com ração depois de deixar o cavalo no celeiro. Simplesmente a abraçou até que a tormenta passou, depois lhe ofereceu seu lenço.

Tinha as pálpebras inchadas e parecia exausta, mas já não havia tensão nos olhos. Edward se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e tirou do cinto da bata dela, soltando-a e abrindo os laterais para revelar seu corpo nu.

— Já lhe disse alguma vez que só de olhá-la eu me ponho tão duro que me dói? — sussurrou.

— Não — respondeu ela com voz rouca—, mas demonstrou algumas vezes.

— Dói. Sinto como se fosse explodir. Depois, quando estou dentro de você, a dor se transforma em prazer.

Acariciou um seio com a palma da mão e sentiu o mamilo enrijecer. Tocou-a com suavidade e com o polegar brincou com o mamilo até que ficasse rígido e escuro. Depois se inclinou para beijar a tentadora protuberância.

Em outra ocasião havia tentado negar o prazer sensual que era ela. Mas agora não. Entregou-se enquanto baixava a mão até seu corpo, desfrutando da textura sedosa de sua pele, adaptando a mão às curvas que fluíam de uma a outra, desde elevação do seio até a região plana do estômago, da exuberância dos quadris até a união das pernas. Contemplou seus dedos bronzeados e fortes adentrando-se no pequeno triângulo cacheado para depois tatear as dobras suaves, fascinado pelo contraste entre sua mão e a pálida feminilidade do corpo de Bella.

O ventre dela estava fresco sob seus lábios, e de uma suavidade envolvente. A reentrância do umbigo pequeno e delicado convidava à exploração, e ele o fez rodeando-o com a língua. As mãos de Bella se fecharam sobre seu cabelo enquanto ele continuava o trajeto, separava suas coxas e as acomodava sobre seus ombros.

Ela respirava de forma entrecortada ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se retorcia. Edward lhe sustentou os quadris e a amou, sem se deter até que ela arqueou o corpo e gritou à medida que era dominada pelas ondas de prazer.

Sentia-se mais extenuada do que antes. Deixou-se ficar quieta enquanto ele se ajoelhava entre suas pernas e tirava a roupa. Mal pôde manter abertos os olhos quando Edward se posicionou para invadi-la com um golpe lento e pesado que o introduziu até o fundo de seu corpo. Como sempre, se sentiu levemente sobressaltada pela estonteante sensação de plenitude ao adaptar-se a ele.

Nesse momento ele não se mostrava cavalheiro, tinha apenas necessidade de penetrá-la o mais fundo possível e envolve-la com os braços até que nenhuma parte dela não sentisse sua possessão. Geralmente Edward fazia amor de forma dominante, mas ela costumava corresponder à paixão com igual intensidade. Nesse momento não pode; nele havia uma selvageria que tinha que ser apaziguada, uma fome que devia ser alimentada. Apesar de sempre se conter para não machucá-la, Bella não pôde fazer outra coisa que ficar deitada e aceitá-lo.

Ele se deteve quando a tensão havia atingido um nível crítico, sem querer chegar ainda até o fim. Tomou a face entre as mãos e roçou sua orelha com os lábios.

— Sabia que em geral um homem ejacula milhões de... ?

Bella apertou suas costas enquanto lutava para manter o controle. Ainda que lhe agradasse as trivialidades que ambos às vezes se dedicavam neste momento final... não estava de bom humor...Por fim ofegou:

— Me pergunto por que há tantos quando um basta.

Com sua melhor voz de lobo mau, ele respondeu:

— Para te deixar grávida, querida — e começou a se mover outra vez com força. E em algum momento da seguinte hora, o fez.

* * *

**_E ai amores gostaram? Eu gosto desse capitulo... Como eles lutaram pela vida um do outro... Eu realmente amo o Edward nesse capitulo, dá para perceber que ele é um homem bom, e que ama essa esposa de fibra, mas que está marcado pelo antigo casamento, onde as magoas o feriram de uma forma profunda, e ele acabou se revoltando e endurecendo o coração. _**

**_Amores eu amei cada comentario... nossa historia está acabando... só falta três capitulos... E eu vi alguns comentarios, e vou dizer uma coisinha... o Edward vai demorar para perceber que ele a ama e que ela o ama de verdade... e vai perde-lá... mas vai ter que correr atras do preju Rsrsrs... Até Terça amores... se der posto antes... Robsteijooossss_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo tenso para vocês... nesse capitulo eu quero matar o Edward... mas bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Edward voltou a repassar os números, mas os totais não mudaram. Ficou em pé e olhou pela janela. Tantos anos de trabalho. Tantos malditos anos de trabalho para nada.

Havia feito tudo o que podia ser feito, havia reduzido todos os gastos até que não lhe ficou nada por reduzir, e não obstante os números não enganavam: havia perdido. A nevasca de janeiro, que havia matado à metade de seu rebanho, o havia dado tanto prejuízo que o banco já não podia lhe dar apoio. Não chegava a cobrir a hipoteca, e já não teria mais prorrogações.

Dispunha de três opções: podia deixar que o banco executasse o crédito, e então perderiam tudo; podia declarar-se falido e ficar com o rancho, mas estragar seu crédito; e podia aceitar a oferta de Jasper de ser um investidor. Sorriu com gesto irônico. O número três só era uma opção se a oferta de Jasper continuasse em pé, tendo em conta o que o rancho era quando estava rentável, pois nesse momento voltava a estar em números vermelhos. Pra ser mais realista: estava destruído. Havia o fato de Edward amar demais essa propriedade, mais do que alguma vez pensou do que a amava a ela. Era seu sangue, e ira perdê-la, a não ser que Jasper Cannon ainda quisesse investir. Não carregava muitas esperanças que isso pudesse acontecer, ainda mais quando ele visse os números, mas realizaria o esforço, porque não podia fazer outra coisa. Nesse momento não era apenas ele, também era Bella, e faria o necessário para que aquele seguisse sendo seu lar. Ela não havia se casado contando com a possibilidade de que ele declarasse falência.

Era março; a neve ainda cobria a terra, mas no ar boiava a palpitante promessa da primavera. Em uma ou duas semanas os botões começariam a florescer nas árvores e nos arbustos; a terra estava viva.

Podia ouvir a Bella na cozinha, cantando com a rádio enquanto reunia os ingredientes para preparar uma torta. Era feliz ali. Quando se casara com ela, não esperava nada mais do que uma parceira de trabalho, mas em troca havia recebido uma mulher cálida, inteligente, divertida e sexy que o amava. Nunca o pressionava para lhe dar mais do que ele podia; simplesmente o amava e não escondia isso de ninguém.

Não sabia como dizer isso para ela, mas ela tinha o direito de saber.

Ao entrar na cozinha, ela lhe piscou um olho e estendeu uma colher de madeira. — Quer lamber um pouco?

Bella também tinha massa nos dedos. Começou por eles e subiu até chegar à colher. Quando a deixou limpa, regressou aos dedos para se assegurar que havia limpado a todos.

— Algo mais? - Ela mostrou a tigela, que limparam como se fossem dois meninos. Provavelmente, esse era o traço mais terno de Bella, a facilidade com que encontrava alegria na vida, tirando o fato que ela o havia relembrado a ele como se divertir. Odiava ter que lhe dizer que poderiam perder seu lar. Supunha-se que um homem devia cuidar de sua esposa. Talvez fosse uma noção antiga e chauvinista, mas era o que ele sentia. Seu orgulho ia aos pedaços pelo fato de não poder dar a segurança que devia para ela.

Suspirou e apoiou as mãos em seus quadris com expressão sombria.

— Temos que conversar.

— Nunca gostei das conversas que começavam com essa frase — o olhou com cautela.

— Você também não vai gostar dessa. É séria.

— De que se trata?

— Perder a metade do rebanho nos deixou em uma posição perigosa. Já não posso cobrir a hipoteca — era o mais sucinto que podia ser.

— Não podemos solicitar uma prorrogação...

— Não. Se eu colocasse de tudo o rebanho como aval, seria possível, mas não tenho suficientes reses para cobrir a dívida - ele perfilou as três coisas que podiam acontecer e ela escutou com expressão intensa.

— Por que acredita que a oferta de Jasper não continua em pé? — perguntou quando Edward terminou.

— Porque agora o rancho é uma jogada ruim.

— Você continua no rancho e ele estava apostando em você e não em um número qualquer de vacas — então acrescentou—: Há outra opção que não mencionou.

— Qual?

— Já disse a você uma vez, tenho um pouco de dinheiro...

— Não. Eu também já disse...

— Por que não? - perguntou ela com acalma.

— Já falamos sobre isso. Não mudou.

- Quer dizer que perderia o rancho antes que eu pusesse dinheiro nele?

— Exato — seus olhos pareciam gelo. Bella havia mudado muitas de suas atitudes, mas aquela seguia tão forte como sempre. Um sócio era uma coisa, porque os respectivos direitos ficavam limitados por um contrato. Um casal era outra, sujeito aos caprichos de um juiz, com pouca consideração pela justiça. Tanya havia demonstrado isso.

Bella lhe deu as costas antes que sua expressão a traísse.

— É seu rancho, e você que decide — disse com voz normal. Por nada do mundo o deixaria ver que a havia magoado.

— Assim é, e seguirá sendo meu rancho, minha decisão, até o dia que me tirem ele e me expulsem daqui.

Bella não parou de pensar enquanto preparava o jantar, e a determinação cresceu em seu interior. Se ele acreditava que ia ficar olhando enquanto o rancho afundava, quando dispunha dos meios para salvá-lo, veria que estava equivocado. Não sabia de quanto era a hipoteca, mas sem dúvida o dinheiro que tinha bastaria para que lhes permitisse ganhar tempo até que o rancho recuperasse a solidez.

Se ele havia convivido com ela por nove meses e ainda a achava capaz de fazer com ele o mesmo que Tanya tinha feito, então talvez ele não gostasse tanto dela como ela achava que gostava. Bella havia sido feliz, mas agora o balão começava a se desinflar.

Esse não era o momento de dizer para ele que estava grávida. Ou Talvez fosse. Talvez conhecer a existência do bebê lhe dessa sensatez, isso reafirmaria que ela não pensava em ir a nenhuma parte e que devia empregar os meios que estivessem a seu alcance para salvar a herança de bebê.

Mas não disse. O estado de ânimo de Edward passou de taciturno a sarcástico, como acontecia quando estava nervoso, e não tinha vontade de explodir por completo. Ainda que só estivesse grávida de dois meses, já começava a sentir os efeitos... Estava se cansando com mais facilidade e seu estômago passara a ficar um pouco mais sensível, aquele não era um bom momento para discutir com seu marido.

Ele ainda estava de mau humor quando saiu na manhã seguinte e levou o almoço, o que significava que não voltaria até a hora de jantar. Bella hesitou uns cinco minutos.

Não gostava de fazer as coisas às escondidas, mas se assim era como tinha que ser, assim seria. Era um trajeto longo até Billings; talvez não regressasse antes que Edward, mas esse seria outra ponte que cruzaria em seu devido momento. Enquanto estivesse ali, pediria hora com um ginecologista, porque não havia nenhum médico em Crook. Poderia ser interessante quando chegasse o momento de dar a luz ter seu especialista a três horas de distância.

Vestiu-se a toda velocidade, pegou a carteira e os documentos necessários e correu para carro. Conduziu depressa, mas com cuidado, e graças à falta de tráfico, chegou ao banco às onze e meia. Sabia com quem Edward tratava de negócios, pois já o havia acompanhado antes, e só teve que esperar quinze minutos antes que o homem pudesse recebê-la.

Recebeu-a com o sorriso dos bancários e a mão estendida.

— Bom dia, senhor Cullen. Que posso fazer por você?

— Bom dia, senhor Jacob Black. Eu gostaria de saber o valor atual da hipoteca de meu marido.

Ele tocou o lábio superior, como se usasse um bigode e a fitou pensativo.

— Bem, não estou certo de poder revelar-se. Verá que na hipoteca só consta o nome de seu marido.

Não perdeu tempo com burocracia e conversa de banco e foi direto ao assunto que lhe interessava.

— Se é inferior a duzentos mil dólares, quero cancelá-la. - Não havia nada melhor para atrair a atenção de um bancário do que o dinheiro. Estudou-a por um momento e decidiu com um mínimo de hesitação.

— Deixe que eu verifique a ficha — falou por fim —. Volto em seguida.

Bella esperou, convicta do resultado. Nenhum banco se negaria o cancelamento de um empréstimo, sem importar quem o pagasse. Jacob Balck regressou em menos de cinco minutos com um feixe de papéis na mão.

— Acredito que podemos chegar a um acordo, senhora Cullen. O senhor Cullen não dispõe de dinheiro suficiente em sua conta corrente para cobrir o empréstimo, portanto, como pensa em cancelá-lo?

— Tenho um dinheiro de uma herança, senhor Jacob Black. O transferir de Nova York a outro banco aqui em Billings. Primeiro, a dívida atual da hipoteca é inferior a duzentos mil dólares?

—Sim — tossiu —, é.

— Então voltarei. Agora irei a meu banco para pedir que transfiram o esse dinheiro a minha conta corrente. Tive pleno acesso a ele desde que cumpri os vinte e cinco anos, assim acho que não teremos problemas.

Ele empurrou o telefone para ela.

— Ligue para eles para saberem o que vai fazer. Eles fecham cedo para o almoço. Pode chagar atrasada.

Ela lhe sorriu enquanto pegava o aparelho.

— A propósito, conhece a algum bom obstetra?

Uma chamada telefônica mais tarde haviam combinado de entrar em seu banco por uma porta lateral. Uma hora depois, regressava ao primeiro banco com um cheque preenchido com a soma que o bancário havia lhe passado antes de sair.

Assinou os papéis necessários e saiu do banco com o título de propriedade do rancho e os papéis que indicavam que a dívida havia sido paga em sua totalidade. Além disso, tinha hora na semana seguinte com o obstetra que havia cuidado da mulher de Jacob Black.

Sorriu ao entrar no carro. Os contatos serviam para algo, inclusive os improváveis. O pobre Jacob Black se havia mostrado surpreendido que lhe pedisse que lhe recomendasse um obstetra, depois a havia felicitado.

Não tinha ilusões que a partir desse momento, por ter pagado a hipoteca, as coisas iriam bem. Havia cancelado a dívida com o pleno conhecimento de que Edward ficaria furioso, mas estava disposta a lutar por seu futuro, o futuro de seu bebê. Deviam deixar curar as cicatrizes que tinha deixado o primeiro casamento de Edward, e esse tema era muito mais sério do que pintar a casa.

Mas saber que tinha que contar e saber como contar eram duas coisas diferentes. Não podia dizer-lhe: «Hoje fui a Billings para marcar uma consulta com o obstetra porque estou grávida, e de passagem paguei a hipoteca». Por outro lado, era um bom exemplo de como matar dois pássaros de um tiro. Seguia pensando nisso ao chegar à casa próxima das quatro e meia. Não havia sinal do jipe de Edward, e pensou que talvez havia conseguido voltar sem que ele se inteirasse de que havia saído. Estava surpreendente cansada, e era igual de assombroso como podia se sentir tão bem apesar de extenuada.

Se havia calculado bem, teria o bebê no final de outubro ou no início de novembro. Saber disso lhe produzia uma grande calidez interior, e nunca havia querido algo mais que o compartilhar a notícia com ele. A única coisa que a tinha impedido de contar para ele fora à pressão que sofria por sua preocupação pelo rancho, não queria proporcionar-lhe algo mais para que se preocupasse. Como podia preocupá-lo ainda mais com o fato de que a partir de agora teriam que se preocupar com as despesas médicas, também?

«Mas, como não contar?», se perguntou.

Enquanto mudava de roupa, a fadiga a dominou. E de repente lhe revirou o estômago pensar que devia começar a preparar o jantar. Começou a suar e se afundou debilmente na cama. Permaneceu sentada ali um minuto e as náuseas se desvaneceram, ainda que a fadiga piorou. Não tinha forças para descer; o esgotamento invadiu de seus membros e pálpebras. Com um suspiro se esticou na cama. Disse-se que seria apenas um cochilo; que era a única coisa que precisava.

Edward a encontrou ali. Ao chegar em casa havia notado que a luz da cozinha não estava acesa, mas havia se encarregado das tarefas da noite antes de entrar. A cozinha estava vazia, sem sinal algum de preparativos para o jantar, e no rancho reinava um silêncio estranho.

— Bella? — ao não receber resposta, franziu o cenho preocupado; depois de procurar no térreo, subiu ao primeiro andar —. Bella? Acendeu a luz do quarto, e ali estava, enrodilhada em seu lado da cama. Não se moveu nem sequer quando acendeu a luz. No mesmo instante se sentiu alarmado, já que nunca a havia visto dormir durante o dia. — Sentou ao seu lado e a girou até deixá-la de frente para ele.

— Bella, acorda! — sacudiu-a mais preocupado.

Ela levantou as pálpebras devagar e suspirou.

— Edward — murmurou, mas não podia manter os olhos abertos.

— Você está bem? — sacudiu-a outra vez—. Acorda.

Com relutância, ela ergueu uma mão para esfregar os olhos.

— Que hora são? — então voltou a olhá-lo e se deu conta—. Oh, Deus meu, o jantar!

— O jantar pode esperar. Você está bem?

Seu coração deu um salto enquanto o olhava. Viu preocupação em seus olhos, não irritação. Automaticamente lhe acariciou a face. Amava tudo naquele homem, inclusive seu temperamento obstinado. Tomou-lhe a mão e a apoiou em seu ventre.

— Estou grávida — sussurrou —. Vamos ter um bebê.

As pupilas dele dilataram-se e fixou a vista na mão que tinha sobre o corpo esbelto. Cada vez que faziam amor havia estado consciente que poderia engravidá-la, mas a realidade que ela anunciava... o fato que estava grávida seguia sendo uma comoção física.

Aturdido, ficou de joelhos junto à cama.

— Quando? — perguntou.

— Para a última semana de outubro ou a primeira de novembro.

Ele desabotoou o jeans depois baixou o zíper, depois os abriu para poder tocar-lhe a pele. Inclinou-se para frente e depositou um beijo leve sobre seu ventre, depois apoiou a face nele. Bella lhe acariciou o cabelo. Pensar em sete meses de repente foi tempo demais para segurar seu bebê no colo e ver as poderosas mãos de Edward enquanto o acalentava.

— Quer que seja menino ou menina? — perguntou ainda num murmúrio, como se o fala normal pudesse estragar a doçura do momento.

— Importa? — esfregou a bochecha áspera contra o ventre com os olhos fechados, desfrutando da carícia.

— A mim não.

— Nem a mim — o silêncio se estendeu no quarto enquanto ele absorvia plenamente a notícia; depois ergueu a cabeça—. Se sente mal?

— Tive um pouco de náuseas, mas principalmente me senti muito cansada. Tentei-o, mas não pude manter os olhos abertos — se desculpou.

— Está bem agora?

— Tudo está perfeito — assentiu.

Ele retrocedeu levantando da cama e a levando junto com ele. A puxou para si colando seu corpo no dele. Ergueu seu rosto. A expressão em seus olhos foi intensa ao dar-lhe um beijo breve e apaixonado.

— Está certa disso?

— Estou-o — sorriu e rodeou seu pescoço com os braços—. Vai saber quando eu estiver mal. Ficarei verde e sairei correndo. Ele agarrou-lhe traseiro e a colou contra ele enquanto a beijava outra vez, e nessa ocasião não teve nada de breve o beijo. Bella lhe devolveu o abraço e deixou que sua proximidade a impregnasse com sua calidez. Amava tanto esse homem, que às vezes a assustava; esperou que ele se lembrasse disso.

Quando essa noite fizeram amor, foi com extrema ternura e um ato muito prolongado. Edward não parecia se cansar, tomando-a uma e outra vez, para permanecer um longo tempo em seu interior depois do orgasmo. Finalmente adormeceram com ele ainda dentro dela, Bella pensou que nunca havia sido tão perfeito como naquele momento, com Edward em seus braços e o filho dele em seu ventre.

Uma semana mais tarde, Edward regressou do celeiro a casa com expressão de derrota na face. Bella o observou da à janela da cozinha e soube que não podia adiar mais. Era melhor enfurecê-lo nesse momento do que ver como as rugas estavam cada dia mais profundas em seu rosto. Não parava de repassar cada noite os livros de contabilidade, para chegar aos mesmos números que acabavam com toda a esperança.

Ouviu-o entrar e tirar as botas sejas de barro; depois apareceu descalço na cozinha.

— O jipe precisa outra bomba de óleo — indicou com tom cansado.

— Então compre uma — respondeu enquanto esfregava o pano que segurava.

— Para que se incomodar? — comentou com amargura—. De todo jeito, no próximo mês já não estaremos aqui.

Devagar, ela pendurou o pano e se apoiou na beirada da pia para olhá-lo.

— Sim estaremos.

Edward pensou que sabia a que ela se referia. Podia telefonar para Jasper... mas seu irmão tinha que ser idiota para investir nesse momento no rancho. Ele havia postergado tudo o que havia podido, mas já não via que mais podia fazer. Bella estava grávida; no dia seguinte seria sua primeira consulta no médico e a partir dali o dinheiro seria sempre necessário.

— Chamarei Jasper — disse com suavidade —. Mas não espero muito.

Ela jogou os ombros para trás e respirou fundo.

— Se quiser chamá-lo, chame-o, mas depois que eu tiver terminado de lhe contar o que quero dizer. Então você encontrará em uma situação diferente e... — calou, olhando-o com impotência e começou outra vez—. Paguei a hipoteca com o dinheiro de minha herança.

Durante um momento, ele não reagiu, simplesmente se dedicou a observá-la em silêncio, e Bella começou a se encher de esperanças. Então os olhos de Edward se tomaram frios e se preparou para o pior.

— O que? — perguntou com suma suavidade.

— Paguei a hipoteca. Os papéis estão na gaveta de minha roupa de baixo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele deu meia volta e subiu as escadas. Bella o seguiu com o coração martelando no peito. Todas as outras vezes ela o havia enfrentado sua fúria sem vacilar, mas aquilo era diferente.

Ele abria a gaveta da roupa interior justo quando ela entrava no dormitório. Os papéis estavam ali à vista. Edward os recolheu e os vistoriou, fixando-se no valor e na data dos documentos.

— Como fez? — inquiriu sem levantar a cabeça.

— Na semana passada fui a Billings, no dia que você me falou da hipoteca. Não importa ao banco quem paga os empréstimos, contanto que eles recuperem o dinheiro, e como sou sua esposa, também não o questionaram.

— Pensou que se me apresentasse um fato consumado mudaria minha opinião? — levantou a cabeça e ela se encolheu por dentro —. Responde-me.

— Não — ficou muito quieta —, Não achei que nada fizesse mudar sua opinião e por isso fiz tudo pelas suas costas.

— Tinha razão. Nada me fará mudar. A verei no inferno antes que você fique com alguma parte deste rancho.

— Não quero tirar o rancho de você. Nunca quis.

— Interpretou muita bem sua parte, Bella, reconheço. Não se queixou de nada, comportou-se como a esposa perfeita. Inclusive levou longe o bastante para fingir que me amava.

— Amo você — deu um passo em sua direção com as mãos estendidas—. Ouça...

Subitamente a ira explodiu em Edward e lhe jogou o feixe de papéis. Eles se separaram e flutuaram em torno de Bella, depois caíram até o solo.

- Isso é o que penso de você assim chamado «amor» — disparou com os dentes apertados —. Se acredita que fazer algo que sabia que eu não poderia suportar é uma expressão de «amor», então não tem nem idéia do que é verdadeiro.

— Não queria que perdesse o rancho...

— De maneira que se ocupou da hipoteca. Qualquer tribunal de divórcio a considerara co-proprietária não é verdade? Eles acharam que eu a convenci de colocar a sua herança ao meu dispor e qualquer acordo pré-nupcial não valerá de nada. Diabos, por que ia conseguir menos do que Tanya? Este não é o rancho que uma vez foi, mas a terra segue valendo muito.

— Não quero um divórcio, nem sequer pensei nisso — disse com desespero —. Queria manter o rancho para você; Ao menos dessa maneira você vai ter uma oportunidade de reconstruí-lo. Se você assim quiser.

— Claro, se vale mais, você receberá mais — disse com sarcasmo.

— Pela última vez, não quero um divórcio!

— Pode ser que consiga um de qualquer jeito, boneca — lhe ergueu o rosto pelo queixo —, pois eu tenho certeza que eu não quero uma esposa que me apunhale assim pelas costas. Você não foi minha primeira escolha, eu devia ter seguido o meu instinto, me fez comportar como um adolescente de dezesseis anos a ponto de fazer amor no assento traseiro do carro. Tanya era uma vadia, mas você é pior, Bella, porque fingiu que era isso que queria. Depois me fincou a lâmina pelas costas com tanta delicadeza que eu nem senti o golpe.

— É Você o que quero — Bella estava pálida.

— Bem, pois você não é o que eu quero. É boa entre os lençóis, mas não tem o que preciso para ser a senhora de um rancho — comentou com crueldade.

— Edward Cullen, se estar tentando se desfazer de mim está fazendo um bom trabalho — advertiu com voz trêmula.

— Aonde gostaria de ir? — ergueu as sobrancelhas—. Eu a levo.

— Se você descer dessa montanha de orgulho verá o quanto equivocado você está! Não quero lhe tirar o rancho. Quero viver aqui e criar nossos filhos. Você e eu não somos os únicos envolvidos nisto. Espero seu bebê, e este rancho também é herança dele!

Ao se recordar do bebê, olhou-a de cima abaixo sua esbelta figura.

— Pensando bem, não vai a nenhuma parte. Vai ficar aqui até que o bebê nasça. Então não dou a mínima para o que vai fazer, mas meu bebê vai ficar comigo.

A frieza se acentuou dentro de Bella, desenterrando a dor e raiva que crescia com cada palavra que ele proferia. O entendimento e a simpatia tinham um limite. Edward não a amava e também não acreditava em seu amor por ele. Olhou-o com olhos inexpressivos. Depois sentiria dor, nesse momento, não.

— Quando você se acalmar — comentou com tom comedido —, lamentará suas palavras.

— A única coisa que lamento é ter me casado com você — pegou a bolsa dela de cima da cômoda e a abriu.

— O que está procurando? — não tentou pegá-la. Em qualquer prova de força, a venceria.

— Isto — ergueu as chaves da camionete. Soltou a bolsa e as guardou no bolso —. Como eu disse, não irá a nenhuma parte com meu bebê em seu ventre. O único caminho que vai pegar vai ser para fora de minha cama. Há três quartos. Escolha um e mantenha seu traseiro lá.

Saiu do quarto. Bella se afundou na cama. Mal podia respirar e diante de seus olhos via pontos negros. Tinha arrepios.

Não soube quanto tempo passou até que sua mente voltou a funcionar, mas ao final assim foi, ao princípio devagar, depois com crescente velocidade. Começou a ficar furiosa, uma fúria serena, profunda e lenta que cresceu até que destruiu todo o embotamento que a havia dominado.

Levantou-se e de forma metódica começou a tirar suas coisas do dormitório de Edward para mudá-las para o quarto no que havia dormido a noite em que o havia visitado. Não ficou nem um só sinal de sua presença. Deixou os papéis da hipoteca onde estavam no chão, no centro do dormitório. Que ele os pisasse se não queria recolhê-los. Se queria guerra, ia-lhe a dar guerra.

O orgulho a fez ficar no quarto e não tentar nenhum tipo de conversa, a gravidez a obrigava a se alimentar. Desceu e preparou a comida com a intenção de esfregar-lhe sal pelas feridas. Se não queria comer o que havia cozinhado, teria que fazer algo ele mesmo ou não comer.

Mas foi à mesa quando o chamou. Depois, enquanto recolhia os pratos, Bella disse:

— Não esqueça da consulta com o doutor pela manhã.

— A levarei — respondeu sem olhá-la—. Não penso em lhe devolver as chaves.

— Certo — então subiu, tomou um banho e se meteu na cama.

Na manhã seguinte não disseram nem uma palavra durante o trajeto até Billings. Quando a chamaram por seu nome, se levantou e passou adiante dele para seguir à enfermeira. Interrogaram-na, examinaram-na, apalparam-na e a mediram. Quando voltou a vestir, disseram para passar no consultório médico.

— Bem, tudo parece normal — indicou o doutor enquanto estudava os gráficos —. Encontra-se em bom estado físico, senhora Cullen. Tem o útero dilatado de treze a quatorze semanas em vez das nove ou dez que você acredita que deveria estar, de maneira que talvez se equivocou a respeito da data de concepção. Quando a gravidez se encontrar mais avançado, faremos uma ecografia para ter uma melhor idéia da maturidade do feto. Poderia ser um bebê grande ou tratar-se de gêmeos. Vejo que sua avó materna foi uma gêmea, e pelo geral os nascimentos múltiplos seguem a ascendência materna.

Edward se ergueu da cadeira com olhar alerta.

— Há algum perigo em ter gêmeos?

— Não muito. Pelo geral são um pouco prematuros, e temos de ter cuidado com isso. A estas alturas, preocupa-me mais do que seja um bebê grande do que gêmeos. Sua esposa deveria poder ter gêmeos sem nenhum problema, já que seu peso ao nascer usualmente é menor do que o de um só bebê. O total é superior, mas o peso individual é inferior. Quanto pesou você ao nascer, senhor Cullen?

— Quatro quilos e meio — respondeu.

— Quero fazer o acompanhamento de sua esposa se este bebê se aproximar a um peso de nascimento superior aos três quilos seiscentas gramas. Tem uma pélvis estreita, ainda que não exagerada, mas um bebê de quatro quilos e meio provavelmente requereria uma cesariana.

Dito isso, começou a falar a Bella sobre sua dieta, de vitaminas e de repouso, e lhe entregou vários folhetos sobre cuidados pré-natais. Ao sair meia hora depois, ela estava carregada de receitas e material de leitura. Edward foi a uma farmácia para comprar tudo o receitado e depois regressou ao rancho. Bella permaneceu reta e silenciosa ao seu lado. Ao chegar a casa, ele se deu conta de que ela não o havia olhado nem uma só vez em todo o dia.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Gente vamos combinar que a Bella agiu da forma que julgou certo... (eu faria a mesma coisa e Vocês?)... Ela estava pensando no filho e nele... Ele disse coisas terriveis a ela... meu Deus, falou que ela era pior que a Tanya... o cara ficou louco... Mas sabe o que eu quero? Quero ver ele correndo atras dela igual um cachorro, não fiquem com pena dele... ele merece o que vai levar daqui para frente..._**

**_Então... como eu estou boazinha hoje e muito feliz... que postar o penultimo e o ultimo capitulo ainda hoje mais para isso eu preciso que vocês comentem... se eu receber hoje ainda 8 comentarios... posto os dois capituos hoje! E ai querem participar? então comentem! Robsteijooosss Até mais tarde_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Eu postei antes os dois capitulos da historia... mas parece que deu piti e não postou... por isso estou postando de novo... Se preparem nesse capitulo a Bella vai ensinar algumas lições para esse ogro teimoso... bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

À manhã seguinte, quando ele ia trabalhar, ela perguntou com frieza:

— Pode ouvir a buzina do carro em qualquer parte do rancho?

— Claro que não - pareceu sobressaltado. Olhou-a com curiosidade, mas ela seguia sem olhá-lo.

— Então, como você acha que vou encontrá-lo ou entrar em contatar com você?

— E por que precisaria fazer isso? — perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Estou grávida. Poderia cair, ou começar a sofrer um aborto. Por várias coisas.

Era um argumento irrefutável. Apertou a mandíbula, enfrentado a escolha entre dar-lhe meios para fugir ou por em perigo tanto a vida dela quanto à do filho. Deixou sobre o armário, mas manteve as mãos sobre elas.

— Tenho sua palavra de que não vai embora? - Enfim ela o olhou, mas com olhos frios e inexpressivos.

— Não. Por que vou perder meu fôlego fazendo promessas quando é incapaz de acreditar em mim?

— E o quanto a que você quer que eu acredite em você? Que não tramou ter o mesmo direito que eu sobre o rancho? Em uma ocasião uma mulher me enganou e me deixou levando a metade do que era meu, mas isso não voltará a acontecer, ainda que eu tenha que queimar esta casa até seus alicerces e doar as terras, ficou claro? — gritava quando terminou, e a olhava como se odiasse sua visão.

Bella o olhava sem mudar a expressão no rosto.

— Se isso fosse tudo que eu quisesse, poderia ter pagado a hipoteca em qualquer momento.

Viu que isso o havia feito refletir.

Poderia ter insistido, mas calou-se. Havia lhe dado algo no que pensar. Antes que tudo acabasse, lhe daria muito mais no que pensar.

Ele se foi batendo a porta com violência deixando as chaves sobre o aparador. Ela as recolheu e subiu ao dormitório, onde já tinha um pouco de roupa guardada na mala. Nas duas noites que havia passado sozinha no quarto, havia meditado no que ia fazer e aonde iria. Edward esperaria que regressasse correndo para Nova York depois de possuir direitos sobre o rancho, mas Bella jamais havia considerado essa possibilidade. Para ensinar-lhe a lição que precisava, devia estar próxima.

Seria típico dele trabalhar próximo da casa para verificar se ela iria sair fugida com o carro, de maneira que não o fez, e sentiu uma grande satisfação quando ele apareceu para almoçar depois de lhe dizer que estaria fora todo o dia. Como ela não havia cozinhado nada, preparou uma bandeja de sanduíches que plantou diante ele, depois continuou com o que havia estado fazendo, que era limpar o forno.

— Não vai comer? — perguntou Edward.

— Já comi.

— Mas vale que o faça — continuou ele um momento mais tarde,

O tom frio dela desanimava qualquer tentativa posterior de conversa. Não ia deixar que ele se livrasse com tanta facilidade. Por duas vezes lhe havia dito que não ia pagar pelos pecados de Tanya, mas era evidente que ele não havia assimilado as palavras; era o momento dela demonstrar.

Quando voltou a sair. Bella aguardou meia hora, depois levou a mala ao carro. Não tinha que ir longe, e ele não demoraria muito em encontrá-la, quando muito uns dias. Então poderia ficar com o carro se quisesse, de maneira que não se sentiu culpada. Ademais, não precisava dele. Esperava ter regressado ao rancho antes da seguinte consulta com o médico, mas se não fosse assim, já informaria a Edward de que devia levá-la. Seu plano não tinha nada a ver com manter-se longe dele.

Em cima da cafeteira de Esme sempre havia um quarto vago de aluguel, porque em Crook nunca havia alguém que precisasse. Iria lhe servi pelo tempo que precisava. Dirigiu até Crook e estacionou diante da cafeteira. A idéia não era esconder-se de Edward; queria que ele soubesse exatamente onde se encontrava.

Entrou na cafeteira e não viu a ninguém. Pouco depois Esme saiu da cozinha.

— Quer café ou algo para comer?

— Quero alugar o quarto de cima. - Esme a observou com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Porque preciso de um lugar onde ficar.

— Tem uma casa grande naquele rancho, e um homem grande que a mantém aquecida à noite, isso é tudo o que precisa.

— O que tenho — respondeu com fria clareza —, é um marido teimoso que precisa que lhe ensinem uma lição.

— Mmm, ainda não conheci um homem que não o fosse.

— Estou grávida.

— Ele sabe?

— Sim.

— Sabe onde está?

— Não demorará em averiguar. Não estou me escondendo dele. Provavelmente entrará por esta porta cuspindo fogo. Mas eu não penso em voltar para casa até que ele aprenda algumas lições.

— Como quais?

— Como saber que eu não sou sua primeira mulher. Ela o enganou. Certo. Mas não fui eu que lhe causou toda essa desgraça e já estou farta de viver pagando pelos pecados de outra mulher.

Esme a olhou de acima abaixo e assentiu com expressão satisfeita em sua cara azeda.

— De acordo, o quarto é seu. Sempre gostei de ver um homem receber o que merece — murmurou enquanto dava a volta para voltar à cozinha. Então se deteve e olhou a Bella—. Tem experiência como cozinheira de fast-food?

— Não. Precisa de uma?

— Não teria perguntado se não precisasse. Estou cozinhando e servindo as mesas. O idiota de Jéssica se enfureceu comigo porque lhe disse que seus ovos eram como borracha e me deixou a semana passada.

Bella considerou a situação e descobriu que gostava.

— Poderia atender as mesas.

— Já fez isso alguma vez?

— Não, mas cozinhei para Edward durante nove meses.

— Imagino que isso lhe qualifica — grunhiu Esme —. Não me dá a impressão de que seja um homem fácil de satisfazer. Bem, está saudável? Não a quero se isso a fizer ter problemas em trazer seu bebê ao mundo.

— Estou ótima. Ontem fui ver o médico.

— Então o trabalho é seu. Lhe mostrarei o quarto. Não é muito elegante, mas é quente no inverno.

A quarto estava limpo e arrumado, e esse era o limite de suas virtudes, mas a Bella não se importou. Tinha uma cama individual, uma cadeira, uma mesa de cartas com duas cadeiras e um banheiro minúsculo. Esme acendeu a calefação para aquecê-lo e regressou à cozinha enquanto Bella fazia suas malas. Depois de pendurar a roupa no armário pequeno, desceu para a cafeteira, vestiu um avental e começou com suas obrigações como garçonete.

Quando Edward chegou essa noite em casa estava nervoso; havia recebido patadas, tinham-no pisoteado e havia queimado o braço com a corda. Ao ver que a caminhonete não estava e que não havia nenhuma luz acesa, foi como se lhe tivessem pisoteado no peito para tirar-lhe todo o ar dos pulmões. Contemplou as janelas escuras, dominado por uma mistura paralisante de dor e fúria. Realmente não havia pensado que ela partiria. Em seu íntimo, havia esperado que ela ficasse e lutasse, como tantas vezes a havia visto fazer. Mas ela havia partido. Fechou os olhos ao entender que Bella era o que ele mais havia temido: uma mulher aproveitadora e superficial incapaz de agüentar os tempos duros. Tinha voltado à cidade e a sua cômoda vida de roupa elegante.

E com ela se havia levado seu bebê. Era uma traição dez vezes pior que qualquer coisa que lhe tivesse feito Tanya. Havia começado a confiar em Bella, a pensar neles em termos de anos e não de meses. Durante quase um ano havia vivido com ele, havia cozinhado, lavado sua roupa, rido, caçoado e trabalhado a seu lado, dormido em seus braços.

Depois havia lhe dado uma punhalada nas costas. Era viver um pesadelo pela segunda vez.

Entrou na casa arrastando os pés. Não havia nenhum cheiro procedente da cozinha para dar-lhe as boas vindas. Apesar de tudo, albergava a esperança desgrenhada e inútil que haveria em alguma parte, uma nota de explicação. Procurou em todas os quartos, mas não havia nenhum recado.

Rapidamente desceu ao primeiro andar. Os livros dela ainda estavam ali, e também os equipamentos de música. Podia ter partido, mas havia deixado muitas coisas, e isso significava que voltaria. Provavelmente durante o dia, quando acreditasse que ele não estaria, para poder pegar o resto de sua roupa e sair sem encontrá-lo.

Mas se tinha ido à Nova York, como sem dúvida havia planejado, por que havia levado a roupa de rancho para deixar a de cidade?

Bem, se ela havia partido, não devia ter tido muito tempo para pensar nisso. Mas ele não iria deixar barato. Quando ela regressasse para pegar suas coisas ele já teria trocado as fechaduras. Iria fazer isso na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Mas por enquanto iria fazer algo que ele não tinha feito nem quando Tanya tinha destroçado sua vida. Iria pegar uma garrafa de uísque que estava há anos no armário e iria se embebedar. Talvez pudesse dormir sem Bella ao seu lado.

No dia seguinte se sentia com mil demônios, com o estômago revolto e com a cabeça latejando, mas se obrigou a levantar e se ocupar com os animais. Não era culpa deles se ele fora um imbecil. Quando a dor de cabeça começou a desvanecer e ele voltou a se sentir meio humano outra vez, mas era tarde demais para ir a ferraria comprar novas fechaduras.

As vacas começaram a parir no dia seguinte; passaram-se três dias antes que dispusesse de um minuto de descanso, e quando o teve, derrubou-se sobre o sofá num estupor extenuado e dormiu durante dezesseis horas.

Decorreu quase uma semana desde partida de Bella antes que ele por fim tivesse um momento para ir a Crook. A dor e a ira tinham se convertido em uma sensação vazia e embotada no peito.

A primeira coisa que viu ao passar diante da cafeteira de Esme foi à camionete branca estacionada na frente do local.

O coração deu um salto. Havia voltado, sem dúvida de passagem para ir recolher o resto de suas coisas. Estacionou ao lado e ficou olhando o veículo, tamborilando com os dedos sobre o volante. A ira familiar explodiu no vazio embotado e de repente teve uma revelação cegadora.

Não iria deixá-la ir. Mesmo que tivesse que enfrentá-la em cada tribunal do país iria manter intacto seu rancho e Bella ira seguir sendo sua esposa.

Havia se sentido contente de perder Tanya de vista, mas sob nenhuma alternativa ia deixar que Bella se fosse. Esperava seu bebê, um bebê que ia crescer em sua casa, ainda que para isso tivesse que atar a Bella à cama cada vez que fosse trabalhar.

Desceu do jipe e foi à cafeteira com expressão decidida. Abriu a porta e entrou, detendo-se no meio do salão enquanto vistoriava as mesas e os banquinhos. Não havia nenhuma ruiva de pernas longas e sorriso preguiçoso em nenhuma parte, ainda que diante o balcão haviam dois vaqueiros sentados.

Então a porta da cozinha se abriu e a ruiva de pernas longas saiu por ela, com uma bandeja e dois pratos com hambúrgueres enormes e batatas fritas fumegantes.

Ela o olhou um instante, e não mudou de expressão nem vacilou ao colocar os pratos diante dos vaqueiros.

— Aqui está. Me diga se desejar a torta. Esme preparou um doce de maçã esta manhã que fará vocês choraram de bom que é — então o olhou com olhos frios—. O que quer comer?

Os vaqueiros giraram e um tossiu ao ver com quem falava Bella; Edward conhecia praticamente todo o mundo num raio de cento cinqüenta quilômetros, e os demais o conheciam de vista se não pessoalmente. Todo mundo conhecia também a Bella; uma mulher com seu aspecto e estilo não passava despercebida.

— Uma xícara de café — pediu Edward com voz serena e séria, antes de ir se sentar num reservado.

Ela levou de imediato.

— Algo mais? — inquiriu com voz impessoal e um sorriso que não chegou até seus olhos, a ponto de ir. Ele estendeu a mão e a deteve pelo pulso. Pensou que Bella não era o tipo de mulher que fugia, a não ser que tivesse planejado tudo desde princípio. Nesse caso, que faria ali? Por que não havia voltado para Nova York, longe de seu alcance?

— Sente-se — disse baixinho e perigosamente.

— Tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Eu disse para se sentar — a puxou até sentá-la; Bella continuava observando-o com olhos frios e distantes —. Que faz aqui? — perguntou, sem prestar atenção às miradas que lhe lançaram os dois vaqueiros.

— Trabalho aqui.

— É a isso que me refiro. Que diabos está fazendo trabalhando aqui?

— Mantendo-me. Que esperava que fizesse?

— Que deixasse seu traseiro no rancho como eu lhe disse.

— Por que teria que ficar onde não sou querida? A propósito, se lhe ocorre algum modo de levar a camionete para seu rancho, é sua. Eu não preciso dela.

Com grande esforço, ele controlou a ira.

— Vai comigo.

— Não.

— O que disse?

— Que não. NÃO. É uma palavra de três letras que significa negação.

— Não penso em aguentar esse tipo de coisa, Bella — apoiou as palmas sobre a mesa para evitar sacudi-la —. Suba e pegue suas coisas — apesar do esforço, não conseguiu manter a voz baixa, e os dois vaqueiros já o olhavam abertamente.

Levantou do assento e ficou em pé antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

— Me de um bom motivo para fazê-lo! — disparou, e o frio de seus olhos se converteu em fogo.

— Por que está esperando meu bebê! — rugiu, levantando-se também.

— Foi você que falou que não se importava com o que eu fizesse e que se lamentava de ter casado comigo. Naquele momento eu também esperava seu bebê. O que mudou agora?

— Mudei de opinião.

— Pois que bom para você! Também me disse que eu não era o que queria e que não tenho o que precisa para ser a senhora de um rancho.

— Pois para mim a senhora tem tudo que precisa, Senhorita Bella — disse um dos vaqueiros depois de pigarrear.

Edward girou para o outro com morte nos olhos e os punhos fechados.

— Quer levar os dentes na boca ou na mão? — perguntou com voz mal audível.

O vaqueiro parecia seguir com problemas na garganta. Pigarreou outra vez, mas precisou de duas tentativas para poder falar.

— Só fiz um comentário.

— Então não o faça. Isto é entre minha esposa e eu.

No oeste, um homem domava seus próprios cavalos e matava a suas próprias serpentes, e os demais não se metiam em seus assuntos.

O vaqueiro colocou algumas notas no balcão.

— Vamos — disse a seu amigo.

— Vá você — o outro vaqueiro levou à boca uma batata banhada em ketchup — Ainda não terminei de comer —«ou de ver o espetáculo», pensou.

Ele controlou a impaciência que crescia em seu interior. Talvez o objetivo de Bella fosse que perdesse as estribeiras em público

— Onde está morando? — perguntou com voz que revelou a tensão que sentia.

— No andar de cima.

— Vá e pegue suas coisas. Vai voltar para casa.

Esme saiu pela porta da cozinha com expressão azeda e uma espátula na mão.

— Quem está armando tanto confusão por aqui? — exigiu saber; então viu Edward —. Oh, é você.

— Vim levar Bella para casa.

— Não vejo por que ela ia querer ir, com o temperamento tão doce que tem.

— É minha esposa

— Aqui ela pode servir mesas e receber um pagamento por isso — apontou a espátula para ele —. Que mais pode oferecer para ela exceto esse tronco que tem entre as pernas?

Edward não queria forçar Bella fisicamente. Primeiro, porque estava gestante; mas, o mais importante, queria que regressasse a casa com ele porque desejasse. Uma olhada para seu rosto lhe indicou que não iria dar um passo por vontade própria em direção ao rancho.

Bem, ao menos já sabia onde estava; e que não havia regressado a Nova York. Olhou-a uma última vez, deixou dinheiro sobre a mesa para pagar o café e foi embora.

Bella soltou lentamente o fôlego que havia conteúdo. Era evidente que estava decidido a levá-la para o rancho do mesmo modo que estava decidido a acreditar que ela era uma cópia de sua primeira mulher. E se conhecia algo de Edward Cullen era que sua teimosia se assemelhava à de uma mula e que não se rendia. Voltaria.

A grande mulher ergueu a palma da mão com os dedos estendidos. Bella bateu na palma estendida num gesto de vitória.

— Esposa um, marido zero — anunciou Esme com imensa satisfação.

Voltou no dia seguinte, sentou-se no reservado e a observou com olhos velados enquanto atendia aos clientes. Parecia cansada, perguntou-se se ela teria tido algum ataque de náuseas antes de sair de seu quarto. Isso o enfureceu ainda mais, porque se estivesse em casa, onde era seu lugar, podia estar descansando.

Sem que ele o pedisse, ela lhe levou uma xícara de café e girou o corpo para se afastar. Como uma réplica do dia anterior, agarrou-a pela mão. Pode sentir a atenção de todos centrada neles como se fossem imãs.

— Tem passado mal? — perguntou com aspereza.

— Esta manhã. Passou quando Esme me deu um pouco de torrada. Perdão, mas tenho outros clientes.

Soltou-a porque não desejava outra cena como a do dia anterior. Bebeu o café e a observou enquanto se movia entre os clientes, dispensando um sorriso aqui e uma brincadeira lá. Compreendeu que com ele havia feito o mesmo. Os nove meses que havia passado no rancho tinham sido os mais plenos de sua vida, emocional e fisicamente. A queria de volta. Queria ver como passeava pela casa e conseguia milagres sem dar a impressão de dedicar muito esforço para isso. Queria que caçoasse com ele, queria que acordasse a seu lado, colocá-la sob seu corpo e abrir-lhe as pernas para penetrá-la, e fazer-lhe reconhecer que ainda o amava e que preferiria estar com ele à em qualquer outro lugar.

Não entendia por que não estava em Nova York, por que havia se detido em Crook, sabendo que a encontraria. A única resposta era que jamais havia tido intenção de voltar para Nova York. Não havia desejado regressar à cidade grande; só havia pretendido se afastar dele.

Por sua mente passou a recordação de tudo o que havia lhe dito e a esteve a ponto de encolher-se. Ela também recordava cada palavra; inclusive havia citado algumas. Naquele momento devia ter falado que se lamentava por tê-las dito, mas havia estado exaltado demais, havia se sentido vítima de uma alta traição para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa mais.

De maneira que, se ela havia ficado era porque gostava de viver em Montana. Mas era a ausência dela na casa o que representava o maior castigo. O vazio o deixava louco.

Pouco tempo depois voltou para encher-lhe a xícara.

— Quer acompanhar o café com um pouco de doce? Hoje é de coco natural.

— Claro — lhe daria uma desculpa para ficar mais um momento.

Quando mais tarde Bella passou para retirar o prato de sobremesa vazia e voltar a servir-lhe café, lhe perguntou:

— Não tem trabalho?

— De sobra. As vacas deram à luz — durante um segundo os olhos dela se iluminaram; depois encolheu os ombros e se voltou—. Espera — pediu ele —. Sente-se um minuto e descansar. Está de pé desde que entrei, e isso faz... —olhou o relógio—... Duas horas.

— Foi uma amanhã ocupada. Você não deixa de conduzir um rebanho porque quer descansar, verdade?

— Sente-se de qualquer modo — pediu com um sorriso—. Não vou gritar.

— Ora, isso é uma mudança — murmurou, mas se sentou de frente para ele e apoiou os pés no assento do banco ao lado de Edward para esticar as pernas. Ele as levantou e as apoiou nos joelhos, esfregando-lhe os tornozelos.

— Relaxe — pediu quando viu que queria afastá-los —. Deveria estar tanto tempo de pé?

— Se estivesse no rancho, ainda estaria de pé. Não se cozinha sentada, sabe? Sinto-me bem. Só estou grávida, não inválida — mas fechou os olhos enquanto lhe massageava os músculos esgotados.

Ele tinha boas mãos para aquilo, tanto quanto as tinha na cama. Era um amante apaixonado e faminto, tão generoso com seu próprio corpo como exigente com o dela. As recordações se juntaram em seu estômago como se fossem larvas, elevando-lhe a temperatura e obrigando-a a abrir os olhos. Se permitisse a si mesma pensar demais nisso, estaria em seu colo antes de se da conta do que fazia.

— Quero que venha comigo — comentou Edward.

O tom sossegado que empregou convidava mais do que ordenava. Bella suspirou e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

— Minha resposta continua sendo a mesma. Dê-me um bom motivo para voltar.

— E minha resposta também é a mesma. Espera meu filho. Ele merece receber sua herança, crescer no rancho. Inclusive me disse que era um dos motivos pelo qual pagou a hipoteca.

— Não levarei o bebê para fora de Montana — assinalou — Nem sequer me afastei do rancho. O bebê terá você e o rancho, mas eu não tenho de viver ali para que isso seja possível.

Edward ao final se rendeu e voltou para casa, mas durante toda a noite deu voltas na cama imensa, pensando nos seios dela e em seu sabor, nos sons suaves que emitia quando lhe proporcionava prazer. No dia seguinte teve que consertar algumas cercas, e trabalhou de forma automática, com a mente centrada em Bella, tratando de criar um modo de recuperá-la.

O bebê que levava era um filho planejado. Uma mulher não ficava grávida se sua idéia era passar uns meses com um homem para depois deixá-lo. A terra valia uma fortuna; se ela tivesse unicamente querido dinheiro, pagar a hipoteca lhe teria dado direito a muito mais sem o preço adicional, mas decididamente alto, de uma gravidez. Não, havia ficado grávida porque queria esse bebê, e havia cancelado a hipoteca por uma única causa: salvar o rancho para ele. Bella podia justificá-lo em nome do bebê, mas isto era algo abstrato ainda, sem importar o quão poderosos fossem seus instintos maternais. Havia salvado o rancho para seu marido, não para seu bebê.

Além disso, Bella não precisava do dinheiro. Sendo Jasper Cannon seu irmão, com apenas um pedido poderia conseguir o que quisesse. Jasper tinha dinheiro para fazer que a família de Tanya parecessem mendigos sobre a ponte.

Tudo se reduzia a apenas uma coisa, à mesma pergunta. Se não tinha intenção de solicitar o divórcio, por que havia pagado a hipoteca quando sabia a intensidade de sua oposição a isso? E a resposta também era sempre a mesma. Bella jamais havia tentado ocultá-lo. Amava-o.

Compreender isso voltou a deixá-lo aturdido; teve que parar para secar o suor da testa. Bella o amava. Havia tentado dizer-lhe quando ele a xingava a gritos, mas não a havia escutado. Amava-o suficiente para assumir o risco de pagar a hipoteca, quando sabia o quanto esse fato o enfureceria. Essa era a verdadeira prova de seu amor, mas ele havia sido um idiota cego e obstinado demais para reconhecê-lo.

Seu mau humor o havia metido nesse embrulho e o único culpado era ele. Devia impedir que a cobiça de Tanya lhe arruinasse sua vida; devia deixar de ver as outras pessoas através dos olhos amargurados de Tanya. Isso era o de pior que ela lhe havia feito, não o arruinar economicamente, e sim arruinar a maneira em que havia enxergado a outras pessoas. Inclusive havia admitido a si mesmo no dia que conhecera Bella. Se a tivesse conhecido antes de se casar com Tanya e antes que fosse necessário o casamento. A teria perseguido por todos os estados do país. Bella haveria sido a única mulher que teria querido que levasse seu sobrenome e nenhuma mais depois dela.

* * *

**_E__ ai gostaram? Então se preparem... no proximo e ultimo capitulo está receheado de emoção e muito amor..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Oi amores di mi vida... esse é o ultimo capitulo dessa historia tão querida... espero que vocês gostem do final... mas bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Entrou na cafeteira e de imediato todos os olhos se fincaram nele. Pelo modo em que todo o mundo deixava de falar e o olhava cada vez que aparecia pelo povoado, começava a se sentir como um maldito proscrito.

Bella não reconheceu sua presença, mas não passou mais de um minuto antes que lhe pusesse uma xícara de café fumegante na sua frente. Estava tão linda que mal foi capaz de conter em abraçá-la. Usava o cabelo mogno trançado às costas, aqueles jeans elegantes e folgados e um colete, com uma camisa ampla de cor caqui com as mangas altas. De uma olhada mais detalhada e franziu o cenho. Era sua camisa! Maldita fosse!, ao deixá-lo levara um pouco de sua roupa!

Um minuto mais tarde pôs diante dele uma porção de torta de chocolate; Edward ergueu o garfo e sorriu por dentro. Podiam estar separados, mas Bella ainda tratava de alimentá-lo. Finalmente conseguiu atrair seu olhar e com um gesto da cabeça lhe indicou o assento que tinha na sua frente Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas ante esse gesto arrogante e o olhou de lado. Edward devia imaginar reação semelhante. Na próxima vez que ela passou para lhe encher a xícara, pediu-lhe:

— Fale comigo, Bella. Por favor.

Talvez foi o «por favor, » o que conseguiu, porque lhe lançou um olhar surpreso e se sentou. Esme saiu da cozinha e observou Edward com as mãos nos quadris, como se o perguntasse que fazia ainda ali. Ele lhe piscou um olho, a primeira vez que fazia algo tão brincalhão, e a rosto dela se encheu de indignação antes de girar em torno de si mesma e regressar à cozinha.

— Esme não tem uma boa opinião dos homens — comentou Bella, rindo baixinho.

— Já o notei — estudou seu rosto—. Como se sente hoje?

— Bem. É a primeira coisa que todos me perguntam todos os dias. Estar grávida é algo bastante comum, mas estou quase acreditando que nenhuma mulher em todo esse condado já esteve grávida alguma vez.

— Ninguém nunca teve meu bebê antes, de modo que eu tenho razão em mostrar interesse — alongou o braço sobre a mesa e lhe tomou a mão com suavidade. Ela ainda usava o anel de casamentos. De fato, ele também. Era a única jóia que havia posto em sua vida, mas sempre tinham gostado das finas alianças nos dedos dos dois. Brincou com o anel, recordando-lhe a Bella sua presença.

- Volta para casa comigo, Bella.

A mesma melodia com a mesma letra. Sorriu com tristeza ao repetir sua frase: — Me de um bom motivo para fazê-lo.

— Porque me ama — ele disse com gentileza, apertando-lhe a mão. Era o argumento mais poderoso que lhe ocorria, e um que ela não podia negar.

— Sempre lhe amei. Isso não é novo. Amava-o quando peguei minha roupa e saí de casa. Se não foi motivo suficiente para ficar, por que deveria ser motivo para voltar?

Quando os olhos azuis dela o olharam, seu peito se contraiu ao dar-se conta que não ia funcionar. Bella não ia voltar com ele, sem importar o argumento que empregasse. Perguntou-se se tinha arruinado o que de melhor tinha acontecido em sua vida por não ter sido capaz de aceitá-lo.

Sentiu um nó na garganta; obrigou-se a engoli-lo antes de poder falar.

—Você... se importaria se eu passasse por aqui de vez enquanto para ver como está passando? É para ter certeza que você está bem. E eu gostaria de acompanhá-la quando fosse ao médico, se não se importa.

Foi o momento de Bella engolir o súbito impulso de chorar. Nunca antes havia visto Edward diferente, e não gostava dele assim. Era atrevido e arrogante e com um temperamento vivaz, e assim era que o queria, desde que compreendesse alguns fatos importantes de seu casamento.

— Também é seu bebê, Edward. Jamais tentaria afastá-lo de você.

Ele suspirou, sem soltar-lhe os dedos.

— Estava errado, querida. Tenho um medo em relação ao rancho depois do que Tanya me fez... sei que você não é Tanya, e não deveria castigá-la pelo que ela me fez passar a oito anos. Você mesma me disse, mas não lhe escutei... Assim diga-me agora o que posso fazer para compensá-la.

— Oh, Edward, não é uma questão de compensar-me — murmurou —. Não marco pontos em um placar para que quando você tenha juntado muitos eu possa voltar. É por nós, nossa relação, e para saber se temos um futuro juntos.

— Então me diga o que ainda a preocupa. Querida, não posso resolver o problema sem nem saber do que se trata.

— Se não sabe o que é, então nada pode solucioná-lo.

— Agora recorremos a charadas? Não sou muito bom em ler mentes — (Ps: Ironia do destino kkkkk) advertiu —. Seja o que for que queira, me diga claramente. Posso enfrentar a realidade, mas adivinhar não é meu forte.

— Não estou brincando de adivinha com você. Eu também não estou feliz com esta situação, mas não penso em voltar até que saiba com certeza que temos um futuro. Assim estão as coisas, e não mudarei de idéia.

Devagar, ele levantou e tirou algumas notas do bolso, mas ela ergueu a mão - Deixe por minha conta. Recebo boas gorjetas — acrescentou com ironia.

Olhou-a com tal ânsia ela esteve a ponto de se desfazer; não tentou combater o que sentia. Inclinou-se e lhe cobriu os lábios com a boca e sua língua entrou automaticamente nos lábios entreabertos. Ela emitiu um gemido baixo e a boca respondeu à de Edward. Se tivessem sós, o beijo teria terminado com os dois fazendo amor; era assim: simples e poderoso.

A cafeteira permanecia num silêncio total enquanto os poucos clientes que ficavam observavam com a respiração contida. A situação entre Edward Cullen e sua veemente esposa era a melhor diversão que havia visto o condado em anos.

Era fim de abril. A primavera chegava depressa, mas Edward não podia desfrutar do renascer da terra. Movia-se pela casa cada vez mais consciente do que nunca de sua solidão. Estava ocupado, mas não satisfeito. Bella ainda não voltara.

Com o legado de sua avó havia lhe proporcionado segurança financeira. Sem ter que estar preocupado com as cotas da hipoteca, podia empregar o dinheiro da venda das reses do ano anterior para se expandir, tal como havia planejado no princípio. Graças a Bella, nesse momento podia devolver ao rancho a condição que havia tido, inclusive com os acres reduzidos. Ela nunca o havia visto em seu estado original, e talvez não pudesse imaginar a vida que tinha um rancho de gado grande e rentável.

Precisava tomar alguma decisão quanto antes. Se ia expandir, devia por mãos à obra imediatamente.

Mas seu coração não estava nisso. Apesar de sua adoração por levar aquele rancho carecia do entusiasmo que havia exibido no passado. Sem Bella, nada importava muito.

Mas ela tinha razão; era a herança de seu bebê. Por esse motivo, devia ocupar-se do assunto como melhor pudesse.

A vida sempre era uma série fluída de opções. As circunstâncias e as opções podiam mudar de um dia para outro, mas sempre tinham que fazer escolhas, e nesse momento ele devia tomar uma muito importante.

Se expandisse sozinho, a operação absorveria todo seu capital e o deixaria sem nenhuma reserva ante outra possível nevasca como a que havia estado a ponto de apagá-lo do mapa. Se ia pedir outro empréstimo ao banco, empregando o rancho como aval, voltaria à mesma posição que Bella havia lhe tirado. Isso lhe deixava opção de recorrer a um investidor. Jasper Cannon era brilhante; seria um magnífico sócio. E Edward podia ver todas as vantagens que lhe contribuiria ter um. Não só ampliaria sua base financeira, como também que poderia diversificar, para que a sobrevivência do rancho não dependesse da severidade de um inverno.

Ergueu o fone do telefone e marcou o número que figurava no cartão que lhe havia deixado Jasper no Natal.

Quando desligou meia hora mais tarde, tudo estava fechado menos à burocracia. Jasper e ele conectavam bem, eram dois homens astutos capazes de estabelecer um trato satisfatório com um mínimo de palavras. Sentia-se estranho, com há cabeça um pouco ligeira, e demorou um minuto para compreender o que havia acontecido. Voluntariamente havia posto sua confiança em outra pessoa, entregando o controle totalitário do rancho; e mais, seu novo sócio era membro da família de sua esposa, algo que um ano atrás jamais poderia imaginar. Era como se por fim tivesse se libertado do rastro de ódio e ressentimento que havia acumulado durante anos. Tanya já fazia parte do passado. Havia se equivocado ao escolher sua primeira esposa; as pessoas inteligentes aprendiam com seus erros e seguiam adiante com suas vidas. Ele havia aprendido, mas não poderia continuar com sua vida até que Bella lhe ensinasse como fazê-lo.

Deus... se arrastaria de joelhos se isso pudesse fazê-la voltar.

À medida que os dias iam passando ele se sentiu bastante desesperado para fazê-lo, mas antes que a vontade em seu interior se tornasse incontrolável, recebeu uma chamada de telefone que o deixou sem fôlego. Era da irmã de Tanya, Irina. Comunicava-lhe que Tanya havia morrido, que o havia deixado como principal beneficiário de seu testamento e se, por favor, poderia vê-la.

Irina foi recebê-lo no aeroporto Kennedy de Nova York. Era uma mulher alta, delgada e reservada, dois anos mais velha que sua irmã, ainda que sempre houvesse parecido mais uma tia que uma irmã. Estendeu-lhe a mão com gesto frio e distante.

— Obrigada por vir, Edward. Dadas às circunstâncias, seu gesto foi mais do que esperávamos e mais do que merecemos.

— Há um ano eu teria estado de acordo com você — encolheu os ombros enquanto lhe estreitava a mão.

— O que aconteceu no último ano? — olhou-o nos olhos.

— Me casei novamente. E me ergui financeiramente.

— Lamento o que passou no divórcio. Tanya também lamentou, depois que tudo terminou, mas não parecia ter um modo de lhe compensar. Fico feliz que tenha voltado a se casar. Espero que seja feliz com sua esposa. — «Ele seria», pensou, «se pudesse convencê-la a viver comigo». Mas não comentou isso com Irina.

— Obrigada. Esperamos um bebê para final de outubro.

— Felicidades — o rosto severo se iluminou por um momento, e chegou a sorrir.

Mas quando o sorriso se desvaneceu, ele viu o cansaço na alma dela. Estava de luto pela morte de sua irmã e não deveria ter sido fácil chamá-lo.

— O que aconteceu com Tanya? — perguntou —. Estava doente?

— Não, a não ser que queira chamá-lo doença do espírito. Ela também voltou a se casar, menos de um ano depois do divórcio, mas nunca foi feliz e se divorciou faz alguns de anos. Havia começado a beber continuamente —. Tentamos convencê-la de que se submetesse a terapia, que o controlasse, e durante um tempo conseguiu deixar de beber sem ajuda. Mas estava triste, Edward, tão triste. Podia-se ver em seus olhos. Estava cansada de viver.

— Suicidou-se? — perguntou baixinho.

— Não tecnicamente, nem intencionadamente. Ao menos, é o que acredito. Não posso pensar outra coisa. Mas não conseguiu deixar de beber, já que era o único alívio que tinha. A noite em que morreu, havia bebido muito e voltava de carro de Cabo Cod. Ela dormiu, acredito que foi isso que aconteceu e passou a ser mais uma estatística de morte no trânsito por embriagues — a voz de Irina era serena e nada emotiva, mas em seus olhos estava refletida a dor que sentia.

— Por que me nomeou seu beneficiário? — perguntou ele no táxi a Nova York.

— Culpa, suponho. Talvez amor. Estava tão entusiasmada com você ao princípio e tão amargurada quando se separaram. Estava com ciúmes do rancho, sabe? Depois do divórcio, me disse que teria preferido que tivesse uma amante ao seu próprio rancho, porque contra outra mulher poderia lutar, mas que esse pedaço de terra tinha um poder sobre você que nenhuma outra mulher poderia igualar. Por isso ela o atacou por onde sabia que ia magoá-lo durante o divórcio, o Rancho, para castigar-lhe — sorriu com pesar — Deus, que vingativas podem ser as pessoas. Não pôde ver apenas que não era o tipo de esposa que você precisava. Vocês não gostavam das mesmas coisas, não queriam o mesmo da vida. Quando não a amou tanto quanto amava o rancho, pensou que era um defeito nela em vez de aceitar como a diferença entre duas pessoas muito diferentes.

Edward jamais havia pensado em Tanya daquela maneira, nunca havia visto seu casamento e posterior divórcio pelos olhos dela. A única coisa que havia visto em sua ex-mulher era amargura e isso era o que havia permitido que impregnasse sua própria vida.

Passou a noite em um certo tipo de hotel que há alguns anos lhe era corriqueiro. Era estranho ter novamente aquela solidez financeira e perguntou a si mesmo se alguma vez sentira falta daquela riqueza. Era agradável poder se permitir uma suíte pequena e elegante, mas também não teria importado de ficar em um hotel mais simples. Os anos sem dinheiro tinham modificado suas prioridades.

A leitura do testamento no dia seguinte não requereu muito tempo. A família de Tanya, afetada demais pela dor para se demonstrar hostil, estava apaziguada. Tanya havia meditado com minuciosidade a partilha de suas posses, como se tivesse antecipado sua morte. Dividiu suas jóias e bens pessoais entre membros da família, igualmente uma pequena fortuna em ações e bônus. Ficou aturdido quando o advogado leu o que tinha deixado para ele.

— A Edward Anthony Cullen, meu ex - marido, deixo a quantidade que estipulou para mim em nossa sentença de divórcio. Se ele morrer antes que eu, a mesma quantidade seria entregue aos seus herdeiros por senso de justiça.

Depois de algum tempo o advogado continuou, mas Edward não ouviu nada do que disse. Achava-se assombrado. Inclinou-se e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, contemplando o tapete oriental sob seus pés. Ela o havia devolvido tudo, e com esse ato havia lhe mostrado a absoluta inutilidade de seus anos e anos de ódio.

O mais irônico era do que ele já se havia desprendido disso. A escuridão interior não havia resistido à determinação de Bella. Ainda que jamais tivesse conseguido recuperar seu antigo rancho, teria sido feliz enquanto tivesse Bella. Havia rido com ela, feito amor com ela, e em alguma parte do caminho sua obsessão havia transformado num amor tão poderoso que já não podia viver sem ela.

De repente sentiu que o coração parava e se perguntou como havia podido ser tão estúpido.

Ela lhe havia pedido um bom motivo pelo qual deveria voltar para seu lado e ele não o havia dado. Não o que ela queria ou precisava. Praticamente havia lhe soletrado o que era, mas ele havia estado tão concentrado em suas próprias necessidades que não havia sido capaz de prestar atenção ao que Isabella precisava. Que simples era; nesse momento sabia o que tinha que dizer.

«Porque te amo».

Entrou na cafeteira de Esme e se plantou no meio do local quase cheio. Como de costume, imperou o silêncio com sua presença e todo o mundo se voltou para olhá-lo. Bella se achava por trás do balcão, limpando um café que se havia derramado ao mesmo tempo em que trocava algumas palavras amistosas com Ângela Weber. Ergueu a cabeça e o viu ficando quieta com os olhos postos nele.

Edward enganchou os dedos polegares no cinto e lhe piscou um olho.

— O que é o que é... Tem duas pernas, uma cabeça dura e se comporta como um idiota?

— É fácil — respondeu Bella —. Edward Cullen.

Ao seu redor se ouviram risadinhas contidas. Os olhos dela refletiam diversão e ele teve que sorrir.

— Como se sente? — perguntou com um tom íntimo que excluiu a todos os clientes da cafeteira e fez suspirar a várias mulheres.

— Não estou em um de meus melhores dias — respondeu —. A única coisa que me mantém de pé é a gravidade.

— Venha para a casa comigo e eu cuidarei de você.

— Me de um bom motivo pelo qual eu deveria ir — perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

Foi ai, diante de Deus e de quase toda Crook, Montana, ele respirou fundo e aceitou a aposta de sua vida.

— Porque te amo.

Bella piscou e para sua surpresa Edward viu que os olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas. Mas antes que pudesse mover-se, o sorriso dela resplandeceu como o sol quando as nuvens se abrem. Não perdeu tempo em rodear o balcão; saltou por cima deste.

— Já era hora — disse ao se lançar em seus braços.

Os clientes aplaudiram e Esme saiu da cozinha. Fez uma expressão de reprovação ao ver Bella pendurada no pescoço de Edward. — Suponho que isto significa que terei que buscar outra ajudante — murmurou.

— Diabos, Esme — interveio alguém — se você ficar na cozinha, lhe encontraremos outra garçonete.

— Trato feito — concordou, e surpreendeu a todos ao sorrir.

Ele não esperou até chegarem ao rancho para fazerem amor. Quando entraram nas terras dos Cullen, deteve o jipe e a colocou em seu colo. Bella pensou que o coração ia estourar quando escutou suas palavras de amor, desejo e necessidade. Não podia parar de tocá-lo. Queria fundir-se com sua pele.

Quando por fim chegou ao rancho, levou-a pelas escadas até o quarto, onde a depositou sobre a grande cama e começou a despi-la. Ela riu com um som luxurioso e embriagador enquanto se esticava com movimentos lânguidos.

— Outra vez?

— Quero ver você — pediu com voz tensa. Quando ela ficou nua, guardou silêncio, aturdido e encantado pelas mudanças em seu corpo. Eram discretas, mas evidentes para ele, porque conhecia cada centímetro de Bella. O ventre começava a mostrar uma leve curva e os seios estavam um pouco mais redondos, inclusive mais firmes que antes.

Inclinou-se e lhe lambeu um deles

— Deus, amo você — apoiou a cabeça em seu ventre, com os braços em torno de seus quadris.

— Precisou de tempo para descobrir — estendeu a mão para descabelá-lo em um gesto infantil.

— O que me falta em rapidez o tenho em constância.

— E isso significa o que?

— Que continuarei dizendo essas palavras pelos próximos cinqüenta anos — girou a cabeça para beijar-lhe o estômago —. Tenho que lhe dizer outra coisa.

— É boa?

— Acredito que sim. Vamos produzir algumas mudanças por aqui em pouco tempo.

— É isso? — pareceu suspicaz —. Não estou segura se eu desejo que as coisas mudem.

— Tenho um novo sócio. Há uma semana telefonei para Jasper e ele decidiu investir. Nos expandiremos tanto quanto eu conseguir. Agora este é o rancho Cullen e Cannon.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

— Haja o que houver — pediu —, não o chamem de C.C Não consigo me ver vivendo em um rancho que tenha o nome de uísque.

Ele sorriu.

— Manterá o mesmo nome — disse cerimonioso.

— Bem — devagar a expressão alegre se desvaneceu e o olhou com expressão preocupada —. Por que telefonou para ele?

— Porque confio em você — respondeu com singeleza—. Através de você, posso confiar nele. Porque foi uma boa decisão de negócios. Porque queria mostrar a você como um rancho funciona quando está realmente bem. Porque vamos ter um bebê... Maldita seja, porque sou orgulhoso demais para me contentar com um funcionamento de segunda. Parecem motivos suficientes?

— O primeiro foi bastante bom — tomou o rosto entre as mãos e o olhou com todo o amor nos olhos.

Era três de novembro, Bella estava em trabalho de parto em Billings, segurava a mão de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se concentrar em sua respiração. Estava ali a vinte e quatro horas e se sentia cansada, mas as enfermeiras não deixavam de falar que tudo corria bem. Edward estava sem se barbear e com olheiras.

Jasper se achava em algum lugar lá fora, abrindo uma vala no chão do corredor.

Uma contração a dominou que foi um pouco diferente em intensidade e no modo em que a fez sentir. Ofegou e contemplou o monitor com olhos imprecisos para poder observar a confirmação mecânica do que havia sentido. Recostou-se no braço dele e com voz fraca disse:

— Não acredito que vá demorar muito mais.

— Graças a Deus — Edward não sabia se poderia agüentar muito mais. Observá-la tomada pela dor era a pior coisa que já tinha passado na vida, e o fazia pensar seriamente em limitar o número de seus filhos a um. Beijou a têmpora suada de Bella —. Amo você, querida.

— Eu também te amo — outra contração.

— Tem razão, senhora Cullen — confirmou a enfermeira com um sorriso —. Falta pouco. Será melhor que a levemos à sala de partos.

Edward ficou ao seu lado durante o parto. O médico havia feito um acompanhamento cuidadoso do bebê durante seu desenvolvimento para que Bella não tivesse problema algum para dar a luz. Ele se perguntou, com violência contida, se a idéia que o médico tinha de um "problema" diferia da sua. Fazia trinta e seis horas que ela havia começado o trabalho de parto! No entanto, meia hora mais tarde sustentava nas mãos seu filho que não parava de berrar.

Bella o contemplou com olhos chorosos e sorriso abobada. A expressão no rosto de Edward era tão intensa, terna e possessiva que mal podia conter-se.

—Três quilos, oitocentas gramas — murmurou ao bebê—. Passamos perto dessa vez.

Bella riu e estendeu as mãos para seu marido e filho.

Edward lhe acomodou Anthony nos braços e acalentou-a nos seus, incapaz de afastar a vista de ambos. Nunca na vida havia visto algo tão lindo, ainda que tivesse o cabelo pegajoso pelo suor. Sentia-se bem. Esgotado, mas bem.

Ela bocejou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Acredito que fizemos um bom trabalho — anunciou depois de examinar os dedos diminutos do bebê —. Também acredito que vou dormir durante uma semana.

De volta ao quarto, antes de dormir, ouviu que Edward repetindo:

— Amo você, querida.

Estava demasiado sonolenta para responder, mas estendeu o braço e sentiu que ele lhe tomava a mão. Eram duas palavras que nunca se cansaria de ouvir.

Edward permaneceu sentado vendo-a dormir; em seus olhos se insinuava uma expressão risonha. Lentamente, suas pálpebras começaram a cair sucumbindo ao cansaço, mas nem uma só vez durante o sono lhe soltou a mão.

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**E ai gostaram? Essa historia é maravilhosa... amei as lições da Bella... Esse homem é teimoso, mais sabe ser um encanto não é meninas?**_

_**Eu gostaria de agradecer a: Guest, Shay, Tatiane, Carol Buheno, Sonia, nicole2712, Nany Salvatore, Natalocas, bruangel, Vanity nightwish, JOKB, GiseleRibeiro, Jenni A.S.M, MarianaG, Amanda, rutes, Tais, Joana Patricia, Patylayne, Nany, Karolzinhaa, marprof, marinalimeira, , DayDreeamer, e leitoras fantasmas... Muito obrigado queridas por lerem minha adaptação... é para vocês que adapto, espero de coração que vocês leiam minhas futuras adaptações...**_

_**E minhas proximas adaptações são: "Libertino Apaixonado, Quando te encontrei , e Mal-me-quer, Bem-me- quer"... Espero que vocês gostem... vou postar todas nos mesmos dias, porque já estam adaptadas... Então esperem que vocês tenham gostado... e comentem para mim saber o que acharam do final desta adaptação... Robsteijooosss... Até Quinta amores...**_


End file.
